Nrest of Vallancia
by SunnyHunnyBunny
Summary: Nrest was captured by brutal pirates and taken to Berk, where she meets Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup is surprised to see her dragon is a nightfury and Nrest is just as surprised to see Toothless. She wants to go home, but must wait until her dragon recovers, and in the meantime, Hiccup and her learn from one another. Hiccup learns so much about the world beyond Berk and magic.
1. Arrival

Burke had flourished under Hiccup as their chief. The people cheered for him and this victories, there was no war, no famine, no problems on the island. He had restored the town to victory and the people were happy and lived peaceful lives.

That was until I came.

It had been cold, I was held prisoner on a ship. I had been flying when I was captured by these barbarians, they were cruel and harsh. While I was shackled, they tried to size up my worth, if they should sell me or keep me as a personal slave. I understood their language, but it was not my native tongue, it was English. I had been forced to learn when I was younger, but had no need to ever use it, but even though I understood them I never spoke. They were not from here, they did't know who I was. They did not know I was Nerst, daughter of Gincr and princess of Vallancia. I tried my best to break free, using my inner magic, but it was useless without my dragon, Xiir, by my side.

They held me for months, in a dark room chained as we sailed the ocean, but I had no way to send word to my father. My powers were weak without Xiir and I was feeble due to lack of food, water and sunshine. In those days I thought of my father, what he was doing, where he was, if he was still looking for me or thought me dead. I thought of my sisters Epol, Cmob, and Lrett. Lrett was such a fierce warrior, I know she would battle any one to find me where ass Epol and Cmob were more gentle and fit the title of princess better. I also thought of Taroc, he was the one I was betrothed to, he was my heart. He was like Lrett, a fighter and I know he was still looking for me, no matter how long I had been gone.

Until one day we docked, I felt the boat hit the shore, but that wasn't unusual, we docked often. What was unusual was when they came to my cell and took me from the shackles and dragged me onto the shore.

I was blinded by the sun, it burned my skin and my legs had not been used in so long I collapsed under my own weight. I laid in the cold dirt until I heard here, Xiir. She roared ferociously and my head whipped to see her. At first it was all white, then I saw some green and blue, until the rest of the colors blended and I saw her. My heart shattered at her appearance, she was chained to a long board, I could see the strain it put on her as the the iron cut into her scales. At least the few she still had, they had skinned her, taking her scales and leaving her bloody and broken. She looked so weak and tired, so defeated and I cried for her. They had been torturing her this whole time, the rage built up side me. I stood shakily and lunged at one of my captors, he easily tossed me aside and I screamed a curse at him.

"Iko solo rek tre me colo!" [Translation: "Your soul is buried with hate"]

He laughed at me, not know what I had said, it was curse. A curse my people used against those who were dead on the inside and had no life left to give the world. I had cursed him to die. As they laughed I looked at my darling Xiir, she was in such pain, I wanted to heal her, but I couldn't reach her.

"Why is she in chains?"

I look up and saw a man with red and brown hair and beard, he was tall with sharp green eyes and he looked angry. He was not one of my captors, he was no one I had seen before.

"She was arrested for attacking us. She tried to kill us all, but luckily we overcame her and her dragon."

The man looked at Xiir and his eyes went wide, like he had never seen a dragon before in his life. He was frozen, I wasn't sure if it was due to her being a dragon or because of her extreme torture.

"A nightfury...," he whispered and stepped closer to her.

"NO!," I jumped up to stop him, but my captor knocked me down again.

"Enough!," he spat on me then kicked me in the stomach.

I curled up in pain, trying to keep myself from tears.

"We come to you, Chief Hiccup, to see if she is one of yours. We all know the tales of the Dragon City, and we thought she maybe one of your Riders."

I opened my eyes to see the man looking at me, he looked sad, I felt his pity.

"Yes," he said. "She is one of my Riders."

My captor chuckled," Well, I'm happy to give her back to you, Cheif... for a small fee." All of the other men laughed too.

"Fee?," the man questioned.

"She did try to kill me and my crew," he lied. " And we brought her back to you unharmed."

The man turned to me again, I could see himself questioning if I was worth it until he agreed to pay my captor my for my release.

"Excellent," he grinned. "Come with me and we shall discuss the details. The girl is 1,000 but the dragon is 5,000."

I shifted to see Xiir, she was laying motionless with her eyes closed. I hadn't been his close to her in months and I could feel her energy. She was weak, but her magic was still there. I absorbed it slowly, feeling the magic flow through me, but I made sure to not drain her completely. I stood up again, this time my legs felt strong and I was prepared to make them pay for all they had done to Xiir and for all they had done to me. I let my magic release and a bolt of electricity stuck the large ship that was docked and it burst into thousands of flaming pieces.

Most of my magic was gone, just from that one single attack, but I refused to let them leave with there lives after seeing the harm that had done. One by one I shot at them, they were screaming and running away from the burning wreckage. The whole scene was madness, but one by one they were knocked down. Lastly, I saw the captain, the one who tried to negotiate my release by lying. His eyes were fearful and they had the right to be so, he knew what was coming.

"Tre iko solo," I said darkly as I shot the fatal blow to his chest. He fell instantly, now lifeless like the rest of him men. [Translation: "Bury your soul."]

I was weak, but I was not ready to give in. I stumbled to Xiir who flinched at my touch.

"Ike swli. Cir fbio ikos yxer iko. Ike swil, fro triffe. Ik ric tiol iko," I spoke softly as I cried.[Translation: My beauty. How could they do this to you. My beauty, don't worry. I will heal you.]

I cradled her head gently before moving to her chains and breaking them with magic. The ground irrupted beside me, I shrieked and hid to see it was the man from earlier, he had been called Cheif. He was not alone, there were many behind him, all armed with dragons of every race, all ready to fight me. My eyes were drawn to beside him and I could not trust what I saw.

"Valla...," I whispered to myself. [Translation: "A nightfury..."]

 **A/N: Valla is the term used by Nrest and her people for a Nightfury.**

"We don't wish to hurt you!," the Chief bellowed.

"Ract Ik!" I yelled in return and I went back to freeing Xiir. [Translation: Leave me!"]

The Chief stepped forward and I stood up, ready to attack him. I was weak, on the verge of collapsing, but I would not let myself be taken again. I would never let Xiir be hurt again. I would lay down my life for her, defend her until the end and I was ready to do so now. He held up his arms, a form of surrender.

"We don't want to hurt you."

I knew what he was saying, just like the other, I could understand. His eyes were calm, his hands steady, I looked him over and noticed he was missing a foot. It was replaced by metal, it was an odd sight to see, but I did not linger on him, my eyes were drawn to his Valla.

 _There shouldn't have be a Valla here, they were all home, safe. How could it be here? It does not belong._ I looked back to the man, he seemed to be kind, he had offered to save me from those other men. _But he could be just as bad. Even worse._

I moved to a defensive poistion and he stopped walking to me.

"I don't want to hurt you. We want to help, okay?"

"Cir yx iko qa Valla?" [Translation: How do you have a Valla?"]

"I promise, no harm will come to you," he inched closer.

I didn't want him to know I could understand. I chose not to tell him in his language, because I didn't want him to gain power. If he knew nothing, then it meant I knew everything. I did not trust him.

Beside me Xiir whined and I moved to shield her from the Chief. He stopped coming closer, but kept his hands open and out so I could see. He wanted me to trust him, but I did not, how was I to know he was different then the others. I looked away from him and to Xiir and my lip quivered at her sight, she had been so strong and fierce once and now they had condemned her to this suffering.

I moved to unlock the rest of her chains and the Cheif startled me by approaching me too quickly.

"Ectre!," I said and shot a bolt at him. It sent him backwards, but was not fatal, I was too weak. It was merely a painful blast.

The crowd beyond him roared and the Valla shot his flame at me. I jumped over Xiir and avoided the flame, but it struck her. Normally she would be unaffected but since she was stripped it burned her and she cried out in pain.

"No! No Stop!," The Chief called and the crowd settled. The Valla stopped but Xiir moaned in agony and I instantly felt sorrow and stroked her head soothingly. She leaned into my hand, happy for my touch, but she was still tied to the board.

"Plr ood ze," I whispered to her and I broke the final chain.[Translation: Almost done."]

Xiir relaxed onto the board and cried loudly, being free of the pressure was still painful to her fresh exposed skin. I kneeled in front of her and leaned my head against her and the tears fell down my face.

"Ik makto. Ik makto, ike swil." [Translation: I'm sorry. I'm sorry, my beauty."]

"Please, we don't wan to hurt you. Don't attack."

I broke from my dragon and saw the Cheif standing there, one hand gripping his chest, trying to soothe the pain from my blast with his Valla crouched in front of him to defend.I stood and stepped toward them, the Valla snarled but I didn't notice.

The tears were streaking my face as I begged him to heal her.

"Ywre! Ywre tiol iki! Ywre, de jiop en tiol iki! Fro iko dsa ik?" [ Translation: Please! Please heal her! Please, use magic and heal her! Don't you hear me?"]

"We aren't going to hurt you, we want to help," he spoke calmly and inched closer to me.

I realized he did not understand, so I racked my brain for Englsih. It had been years and I had never really paid attention to my lessons.

"N..Now. Now! Now!," I shouted at him. I remember now was used when something was important and this was important. Then I used his own words. "Help! Help, Now!"

"Help?," he cocked his head slightly.

"Now!," I turned and pointed to Xiir.

I let him walk up to us and he looked at her carfully, but never touched her. His Valla came too, and sniffed her cautiously while I stood aside and panicked. _Use you're magic, you idiot! Save her!_

"How could someone do this," I heard him say as he inspected her and the he turned to me, "We have a medic here. She might be able to help."

"Jiop! De Jiop!" I shouted at him frustrated. I could not remember the word for 'Jiop' in English and it was so frustrating. [Translation: "Magic! Use Magic!"]

"We're going to help you," he reassured me and then turned to the crowd. "Get Agnar!"

 _He is useless! She is losing life!_ I pushed the man aside and his Valla snarled at me once more. I placed my hands carefully on Xiir, not wanting to add to her pain and felt the magic slip out of my fingertips.

"Tiol... Tiol... Gfvg... Tiol... Gfvg...," I slowly moved my hands down her side and felt the magic drain from within me. [Translation: Heal... Heal... Restore... Heal... Resotre..."]

My eyes started to drop, but i saw he scales regrowing and covering her thin skin and I pressed onwards. My body was quivering, our shared magic was gone, but I still pushed to heal her. My body protested, but I needed to save her from this misery. I feel to my knees, all energy and magic drained, with nothing left darkness surrounded me.


	2. Lost in Translation

I woke up in a bed in a foreign room, for a minute I believed it had all been a dream. That I was home in my room in Vallancia, but I remembered it all. I knew I was not home. I tried to sit up, but hands had been tied to the edge of bed, I pulled at them when I heard a small whimper. It was Xiir, she was in the corner, curled up in a ball sleeping lightly.

I knew I could not trust them, I thought as I pulled Xiir's magic and broke my bonds. Xiir perked up immediately when she saw I was awake, I went to her and cried happily to see she was alive. I don't know what I would have done if she did not survive.

"Ike swli! Ike swli, cir tur iko? fde ik lijh," I rubbed her face as she nuzzled into my chest. She seemed to be feeling better, her eyes were open and she had energy. [Translation: My beauty! My beauty, how are you? Let me look."]

I walked around her body, surveying her recovery. She still had a large amount of open skin, they had not restored her yet. _Why have they not restored her yet?_ A noise behind me had me turn, ready to protect Xiir from whatever it was. It was a women, she was surprised to see me and froze, not knowing what to do.

"Eqi azmi," I ordered in a clear voice. [Translation: Stay back."]

The women sat down the bag she had on her bag and stepped into the room further, but not any closer to us.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Eqi azmi!," I repeated. [Translation: Stay back."]

"Easy. Easy," she showed me her hands were bare. "I don't want to harm you. I brought food, for your dragon," she looked to Xiir.

"Have a look," she pointed to the bag.

I circled carefully, not taking my eyes off the women, she stayed still keeping her hands open. I looked in the bag, it was just fish, I dragged it to Xiir and she ate it greedily.

"I didn't know you were awake or I would have brought you something."

"Oxz ik? Oyz yx iko cuvt?," I faced her. [Translation: Where am I? What do you want?"]

"I... I don't know what your saying," she admitted.

I looked over this women, she was tall with long brown hair in a braid. Her foggy green eyes were locked on me, she never looked away. She was dressed in fur and metal, probably to help with the cold. I was cold, I could feel the brisk air even in the room. It didn't surprise me to hear her say she did not know what I was saying, many people had forgotten my language, it was very old.

"No one here wants to hurt you, do you understand?"

I gave a curt nod, but showed no sign of trust. They could be lying to me, want me to be an easy target to attack.

"I'm going to get the Cheif, okay? I'll be back."

"Ozz wre iko tiol iki?," I asked and then shook my head, forgetting she did not know what I was saying. [Translation: Why haven't you healed her?"]

"I'll be back, I promise," she walked out the door.

I waited to make sure she was gone and turned back to Xiir, her burns and cuts were deep. I placed my hands on her gently and felt her magic flow through me.

"Pin sxz, ike swli. Ekto jav," I said before letting the magic flow out of me and back into her. "Tiol... Gvfg... Tiol... Gvfg..." [Translation: Get ready, my beauty. This many hurt."] ["Heal... Restore... Heal... Restore..."] I could hear the scales breaking through to cover her skin and Xiir grunted through the small pain.

I worked for a few minutes, prodding her entire body before I felt tired all over again. I opened my eyes and she had fresh light gray scales covering her body, they would darken as they got harder and more secure to her body.

"Woah..."

I whipped around and saw that the women had returned and she had brought a boy with her. They had snuck in while I was concentrated on Xiir.

 **Hiccup's POV**

My mom had come to me while I was at home with Astrid, she burst in and told me sh had woken up. I knew exactly what she meant, it was the girl from the pirates. I followed her quickly to the healing room and I saw her. Her back was to me as kneeled in front of her night fury. She was talking, but the words had no meaning, there was a small light glowing in front of her. It came from her hands and disappeared into her dragon and she continued to mutter to herself.

I saw something sprout from her nightfury, it was scales, tiny gray scales where popping up out of nowhere. It was unlike anything I had ever seen, and in a second the nightfury looked almost like new.

"Woah..." it slipped out of my mouth as if I had no control.

The girl stood quickly and faced us, her face was stern and serious. She had long hair with waves, it was pure white as if she was an old women but from her face she looked young. Her face was slender and her body was thin and scrawny, but what really stood out was her dark eyes, almost black if you didn't look hard enough. Her skin was a dark caramel but I could still see that she had freckles covering her cheeks.

She looked defensive and she said something to us, it sounded like gibberish, it wasn't real words. I glanced to my mom, but she was looking ahead to the girl. I turned back.

"It's okay... It's okay. We don't want to hurt you," I let her know in a calm voice.

I wanted to keep things quiet, not startle anyone. I had seen what she could do, the girl was small but she was strong. Before my very eyes she destroyed a ship and ended lives without a real weapon.

She said something again and I started to doubt she could understand me. Then I remembered that say, she spoke to me and I understood. She knew Englidh, I knew it.

"I... I know you can understand us... can't you?"

She looked me over, as if trying to figure me out, but said nothing else.

"I know you can understand me... and you also speak English."

Her face was like stone, she gave nothing away, no sign that she knew what I was saying at all.

"Please, we mean you no harm. Not to you or your nightfury. I promise, we are not your enemy."

She looked me over again and then turned to my mom.

"It is true," my mom told her. "We are friends."

She tried for a third time to talk to us, but she made no sense, I had no idea what she was saying, if she was asking a question or telling us something.

"You... You do know English, don't you? I... I remember you talking..."

She stared again for a moment, silence rang in the room, no one moved and no one spoke. The girl's face was unreadable, I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset. She gave away no clues.

She opened her mouth, but this time I understood.

"W...Where."

"Where? ... Where are you?"

It was the most logical thing I thought she would ask and she gave a curt nod.

"You are in Berk. This is Berk. Do... Do you know of it?"

She shook her head and scowled, "What... what want... what want?"

This time my mother and I looked at one another.

"What do we want?"

She nodded again.

"We don't want anything. I... I just want to help you. Figure out what happened and... go from there, I guess."

She glanced back to her nightfury who looked to her and gave a small whimper. Her dragon looked weak and hurt. We had tried to help, but she had been in a rage when anyone got near her. We only had managed to get her here while she was passed out. My mother told me that her nighfury was a girl, she could tell by the smaller ears and claws. To me, I was more surprised to even see a night fury. I had so many questions to ask this girl, but she did not seem like she wanted to talk.


	3. Trust is not given

**Nrest POV**

I could not trust them, I knew that much. First they refused to heal my dragon even though I knew they had a Valla and could have done it easily. So far they had been kind, they had fed us and they even brought me some heavier clothes. The boy was awkward, he stumbled on his words and seemed unsure of what he wanted to say to me. He was young, a few years younger than I, but by what they had said, he was in charge. It surprised me to hear, he was just a mere boy, not yet old enough to be crowned, but he still ruled this village.

I sat beside Xiir while she slept, the boy sat on my bed beside the women. They looked similar, he had brown hair, but mized with red and the same green eyes as her. _She must be his mother,_ I thought as they looked at me. If I had it my way, I would have hopped on Xiir's back and flown away as soon as I woke up, but she was too sore and too weak to even stand, let alone fly.

Since we were stuck I had questions that needed answers, but my English was old and unused.

"Who.. who you?"

"Me? I am Chief Hiccup, leader of Berk. This is Valka, my mother, she is the keeper of dragons."

 _I knew she was the mother_ , I thought.

"And... uhm, what's your name?"

"I Nrest, father is Gincr. Do you know?"

I wanted to know if he knew my father, maybe we had circled back to my homeland during the many months at sea.

"Nrest? That's you're name and... you're father is Gincr?"

I nodded. "You know?"

"No, I'm sorry. I've never heard of a Gincr."

"Neither have I," said the mother.

"Uhm, Nrest, where are you from?," the chief asked.

"Vallancia. Valla is Xiir," I smiled and rubbed her thick neck

"Vallancia? I've never heard of it before either," he looked to his mother but she shook her head, also unaware.

 _How far away could I really be,_ I thought to myself. _If no one here knows of it, we must be at the end of the world. It sure feels that way,_ I shivered.

"Why... why tied? Bed."

I was asking why they had tied me to the bed, I wanted to see their answer, how they reacted. If they really only wanted to help me why did they tie me up like the sailors had.

"What?"

I pointed at my wrists," Tied bed. Why?"

"Oh," he realized what I was saying. "Why did we tie you? Well... uhm... I... I wanted my people to be safe. I wanted to make sure you... you didn't attack us," he looked at me. "Captain Yogor told us that you had tried to kill him when he first saw you and I wanted to ensure the safety of Berk, not that it did too well," he muttered that last part. "Uhm.. now, I'm not sure what to believe about... about all that happened."

"What?"

He cleared his throat," I... I mean, the whole thing is complicated. You... you blew up an entire ship... without touching it. You killed over 20 men."

I felt anger rise in my chest as I listened to him, he was blaming me for all that happened. He did not even consider what they had done to me.

"Cir nuss iko! Cir nuss ik bilio op tur ike likk?!," my words were dark and low as I looked up to the two of them. [Translation: How dare you! How dare you say this my blame!?"]

Hiccup turned to Valka but she looked down at me softly.

"Nrest, I am not angry with you, neither is Hiccup. We want to understand what happened, we know that they kept you as a prisoner. We see what they did to your nightfury. I know it must have been hard."

"Then why? Why say?"

"Hiccup is right," she looked to her son. "This situation is very complex and you are a mystery to us. We have... never seen this before."

I cocked my head, _seen what? Surely they know of magic_ , _I saw the Valla._

"How... How did you... you do that?," Hiccup asked.

"What?"

"That... that thing. When you hit the ship?... Or when you gave your dragon new scales?"

"Jiop? ...uhm... oxy ybe... uhm... is estre?" [Translation: Magic?... uhm... what is the word... uhm... is electric?"]

"Jiop? Hiccup repeated confused.

I shook my head," is... is Valla," I looked to Xiir and then back," like you."

"Your nightfury?"

"Valla, yes."

"Nrest? Where... where did you find your dragon? I mean... I... I've never seen another nightfury before."

 _Never seen a Valla? That's good, that means he must have the only one, a weak opponent if they attack. I still don't know how it's here or why, but I don't think he would tell me._

"Vallancia is home."

"Are you saying there are more nightfuries in Vallancia?," Valka asked.

"Yes. Many in Vallancia."

The two exchanged a look of pure bliss, I couldn't understand why they were so happy. I scowled and stood up, they both trned back to me, now worried.

"I want home. Vallancia."

I was not going to be their prisoner like I was for those sailors, I would not let anyone harm Xiir or myself like that again.

"Nrest, we want to help you," Valka said softly.

"How? No knowing of Vallancia!"

Hiccup cleared his throat," We will find a way, Nrest. I'll send out a scout to look and we'll help you and your nightfury back to good health."

He sounded kind, he sounded honest, as if his words were true. But this place was so strange, I had never heard of a Berk and they had no clue who I was or where my home was. They had tied me down, but he had given a real reason, they were fearful of me. That was good, they should be afraid, especially since they don't wield magic here. I cold destroy them all in one instant if Xiir was strong enough, but I did not see the need. They had been kind enough to feed us, give me clothes, they wanted to communicate. But I still did not trust them, it could all be a ploy, but for now I would play along.

"Thank," I bowed my head ever so slightly in gratitude.

I still did not trust them, not fully. I did not know them, the boy looked innocent like a small dog, but I knew even small dogs could bite.


	4. Magic

**Hiccups POV**

Mom and I left Nrest alone to sleep, she looked tired and I could tell she was angry with our communication. I felt bad I didn't speak whatever it was she spoke and on top of it all I had no idea where she was from or even where to look.

"Do you think she is a threat?," I asked my mother as we walked back to into the Village.

I had placed Nrest in a smaller one roomed hut outside of Berk, a way to keep her isolated from the village in case she decided to attack.

"I think she scared. She was hurt by the Knull, anyone could see that. And her poor dragon... she was shown no mercy."

"The Knull are known to be erratic," I agreed. "By would they take her with no cause?"

"I bet it was just as he said, he thought she was yours and you would pay to have her back. They are very greedy people."

I nodded," But do you think she is a threat to us? to Berk?"

I saw the wheels turning in her brain as she thought of Nrest.

"No, I do not think she will harm us. She is scared and tired, yes, but we have only shown mercy to her, something she hasn't seen in I think a very long time. Her small stature shows she was not fed and I... I hate to think of what they did to her," my mother cringed.

"But she is powerful. I've never seen such a thing," I thought back to the shore and re-saw her blowing up the ship.

"Yes, it was quite a sight. I... I do believe I know what it was. It's crazy to say..."

"What?"

"It's magic, Hiccup."

"Magic? Magic isn't real," I scoffed.

"Now, you have seen a great deal of extraordinary things, Hiccup. Don't dismiss this just because it seems easier too."

"But magic, Mom? How?"

"I have no idea," she admitted.

We entered town and passed through quickly, people were going about their days as normal. Most of them wanted to forget what had happened, while others were afraid of what they had seen and some were angry and wanted to kill Nrest for what she had done. It had taken many hall meetings, but I convinced the poeple of Berk to give her a chance, mostly the fearful people voted too. They believed she was part immortal, one of the children of the gods to hold such power within and no one wanted to anger the gods.

We went to our house, Toothless greeted me with a slobbery lick as we past the threshold.

"Ahhh," I pushed him away," Buddy, you know this is impossible to clean."

Toothless gurgled happily, laughing at me.

My mother went to Stormcutter and brushed her scales lovingly before we both sat.

"Where is Astrid," she looked around.

"I don't know, probably out to see her mom."

"She really should be resting."

"Mom, you know nothing will stop Astrid unless she wants to be stopped."

"Yes, I know that," she smiled. "She has such a strong will."

"She does," I smiled.

Astrid was the love of my life, the only women or Viking in the world who could be so strong in all that we had faced. She was stunning in every way and together she made me a better Viking. We had married last spring, I had been chief for two years and now she was pregnant with my child. Life had seemed normal and perfect, Berk was thriving and growing and word of out Isle had spread. Many were intrigued by the dragons and now it was becoming more common o have them as pets instead of as a kill.

Now, we had Nrest. I didn't even know where to start with her, _how could I trust her? How could we gain one another's trust? Where is Vallancia? Is it even real or is it a lie?_ But the biggest questions I had were about her dragon. _Where did she find her nightfury? Could it be true that there is a place full of them? A place were Toothless wouldn't feel alone._

"My son, I see you over there, what are you thinking?"

"I... I'm just thinking about everything."

"About her nightfury, perhaps," she smirked.

I chuckled, "You see right through me."

"Of course. You must be happy to know Toothless is not alone. I mean, even if this place, Vallancia, isn't real, there is still her dragon."

"I know and that is crazy, just by itself! But then you put the magic stuff on top of it and gets insane!"

"It is a lot, yes," she agreed.

"And... I want Toothless to be happy too," I looked at my nightfury who was sitting beside me. He looked at me and cocked his head slightly, his eyes wide and innocent. "I don't want him to go extinct."

Toothless whimpered and rested his head on the my arm, I scratched behind his ear and he smiled.

"That is true, it could be his only chance to continue his species."

"Unless this place exists, Vallancia."

"Yes."

I groaned, it was so much to think about.

 **Nrest POV**

I worked with Xiir, helping her stand on her shaking legs, they were thin and had barely any muscle. Those sailors must have kept her strapped down all that time, she hadn't used her legs in months. She buckled under her own weight and collapsed onto the floor.

"What happened? What happened?"

The short bulky man ran into the room, scanning for evidence of foul play. I rolled my eyes, he had done this every time we made a noise. Hiccup told me was there to watch over me and get me what I needed. He was not a guard and he would not stop me from leaving, but Hiccup suggested I stay away from Berk, the people were scared of what I was. I could understand that, people feared what they didn't know and these people did not know magic.

"Tanga," I muttered and looked to Xiir. " Tur iko buy, ike swli?" [Transaltion: Idiot.] [Are you okay, my beauty?]

Xiir lowered her head to the floor, I knew she was upset at her weakness. She had always been so fierce and fearless, never shying away from hard tasks or anything unusual. To see her like this, so tired and upset, it hurt.

"You know, Berk is a great place with the right guide," he smirked," I'm Snotlout by the way.

I kept my focus on Xiir until he announced,""It seems everything here is in order," and left the room again.

Xiir stared at the wall, she looked so annoyed with everything, I wanted to make her happy again.

"Ivyt ikis ract op tur furf. Ikis stree obvp. Ik creckt, ivyt iko tur puyt." [Transaltion: Soon we'll leave this place. We'll go home. I promise, as soon as you are better."]

Xiir groaned and turned to looked away from me, she was upset still.

"Ikis pamu reew en Cmob, Epol, en Lrett. Ikis pamu Taroc en Ruk. Ikis pamu obvp." [Translation: We'll see father and Cmob, Epol, and Lrett. We'll see Taroc and Ruk. We'll see home."]

Xiir didn't move.

"Ik xplj oxy reew upea? Ik xplj iki lijh cdhe ikis. Ecpa unvtre vowo ikis sdf lass en bilio niken. Iki rucc act triffe en xplj ikis thgree [Translation: I wonder what father is doing? I think he looks for us. Perhaps, like the time we left the castle and told no one. He was so worried and thought we were kidnapped.]

I had thought about that day often while on the ship, my father had prepared the royal guard to search everywhere. He was ready to tear the kingdom apart, but I had just been out flying with Xiir in the middle of the night. When I came back he was so angry, so mad at us for worrying him. I cried fro upsetting him so, my mother came to me in my room and told me why it had scared father so. It was about my brother, Guvitt, who was stolen from his cradle when he was young, held for money, but was killed even after my father agreed to pay. It had been one of our enemies, the Boodetres, we shared a border to the North and they thought my father greedy and merciless, so they stole my brother and killed him in revenge. The pain almost destroyed my father, it broke my mother's heart. The Boodetres wanted war, to take Vallancia and my father was willing to fight, wipe them out kill everyone but my mother was the one to convince him not to. She reasoned with him, told him it would not bring Guvitt back, so we never went to war with the Boodetres, but father still holds a grudge.

Xiir rolled over and rested her head on my lap, my attempt to make her forget about what we were doing and where we were had failed. If anything I had made it worse.

"Ik bibuy iki fro xplj ikis yxr tcio...," I leaned against her and closed my eyes. [Translation:I hope he doesn't think we did it again.]

"Ivyt iko hyri tcio, ikis dyata iki. Iki ric donro en pamu ikis." [Translation: Once you're strong again, we'll call him. He will follow and find us."]

A Dyata was a magical call, sent to someone to send a message. They were very useful during war, they would open for who they were meant, and it required magic to answer. I had received a few while tied down in that ship, but I couldn't open them with Xiir and they had stopped coming after time had passed. Now with Xiir by my side, I could send one to my father and he could track the message to find me here. Xiir was still weak and I did not want to drain her energy, the message could wait.


	5. Valla? Nightfury?

**Nrest POV**

Hiccup came to us the next day with his mother, and his dragon.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hello," I nodded to him and Valka.

Toothless sneered at me, still aggressive about the events on the coast. Xiir sat up and hissed at him in return, his ears flattened and he looked away as if he was scared of her. Xiir looked smug and settle back onto the floor.

"I sent out a scout yesterday, Nrest. He is looking for Vallancia," Hiccup informed me.

"Good," I replied.

He shifted in the bed," Nrest... we still.. uhm, I still need to ask about the ship."

I saw that he was uncomfortable while his mother sat there, showing no signs of awkwardness and I though he must get that trait from his father. I didn't want to talk about it, but I understood why he kept asking. His people were afraid, he was most likely afraid and I could understand that fear is a powerful motivator and it makes people need consoling.

I sighed. "They take. Xiir flying, they take. Keep tied. Very long." I wanted him to know that they took us, we did not attack them in any way, we had just been flying. They caught us in a net and dragged us onto the boat, taken Xiir away and shoved me into a dark damp room an chained me.

"Did you attack them?"

I rolled my eyes," No."

"The Knull most likely lied, Hiccup. They are not the most noble of men," Valka mentioned.

"Why bring you here, I just don't understand."

"She is a rider," Valka looked to me. "Many have heard of your new dragon society Hiccup, he thought she was yours and wanted you to pay for her."

"Yes, he did mention that," Hiccup mumbled. "But you never intended to hurt them?"

I sighed again, it was complicated. "First, no."

I did not attack them, I didn't even see their ship as we flew just below the clouds. But once we were caught I wished them all dead, and now they were.

"After, yes," I finished.

"After?," Hiccup cocked his head.

"Xiir hurt, I want to hurt them."

Valka nodded," That is understandable. They put your poor nightfury through extreme pain," her eyes were full of understanding mixed with pity.

I did not want her pity, I wanted to leave, but Xiir was not strong enough to stand, let alone fly. I have boosted her engery with some spells, but it will take more time to start working.

"I also wanted to talk more about... uhm, Valla. Am I saying that right, Valla?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. See, well, Toothless here is just like your dragon, they look practically identical."

"Except her dragon's ears are smaller and neck is thicker, traits that point to a female," Valka smiled.

"Okay, sure," Hiccup brushed it off.

"I don't know too much about them, except for what I learned from Toothless," he scratched his dragon. "Can you tell me about them? You said it was the Valla who did the jiop thing."

His eyes were so wide and eager, like a small boy, he was just so curious.

"Valla are... good. They are... uh, qii...oxy ybe... uh... important. Very. Most important dragon." [Translation: "uh, sacred... what is the word..."]

"And there are a lot in your homeland, Vallancia?," Valla asked.

"Many. Many Valla. Some wild, some for us."

"Wild? There are wild nightfuries?"

"Yes."

"Why are they so important?," he asked curiously.

I racked my brain, to think to the word used in English.

"Valla are special. Valla are loyal. They are bound, special. Dxir ubn solo, dragon and rider. Very important. They magic. They special, no dragon like Valla. Valla are friends." [Translation: Binding of souls,"]

It was hard to explain how important the Valla were to us, at one point they were seen as Gods, they were so different then the other dragons. They were the way we lived our life, they were part of who we were. It was required for everyone in the royal family have a Valla and most people had one too. They instantly bounded with their rider and it was a hard bond to break, but not impossible.

"Nightfuries are magic? Is that what you're saying?," Hiccup leaned in.

I contemplated my answer, _I don't think he is bad. He is kind and curious, just like a small dog. I don't believe he will bite._

"Yes."

"What does that mean? How are they magic? What do you mean?," he asked the question quickly, one right after the other.

"Slow down Hiccup," Valla chuckled. "Give her some time to answer."

I took a deep breath," Valla are magic. From in," I placed my hands on Xiir's belly, trying to show him. "They special. Magic flows to me from in."

"Is every nightfury magical? Is Toothless?"

All eyes turned to the large Valla, he cowered slightly, his ears flat and eyes large.

"Lessons. Takes lessons."

"Lessons? I thought you took lessons."

"Xiir too. Lessons of magic. Learn to... learn to tyffp jiop... learn to be better." [Translation: "learn to harness magic..."]

"So Toothless could learn? I could learn?," he was intrigued by the idea.

"Hard. Very. Valla lessons... small. I lessons small. Hard learn." I wanted to tell him I started my lessons on magic when I was very young, as soon as Xiir and I had been bounded. Xiir started her lesson before that, since she was just a hatchling.

"Hard, but not impossible?," he asked.

I shrugged, it was hard for me to judge. I was not a teacher, I was only a student and not a very good one at that. Some Valla never harnessed their magic, they were too lazy or chose not too just like some people chose not learn magic.

"Why do nightfuries have magic and other dragons don't."

I shrugged again," Valla are magic."

We had many legends about the Valla, how they gained their power, what happened, why they chose to share it.

"Well... are there other dragons in Vallancia?"

"Of course. Many. There is Dijla, Troopo, Kioukis. Many."

I wanted to ask a question now. "Why valla here? Toothless."

Hiccup looked to Toothless," I'm not sure. I never could figure out why, I mean, I found Toothless one night and we've looked but we've never found another night fury."

"Valla home is Vallancia."

"Then how did Toothless get here?"

I shrugged for I did not know.

 **Hiccup's POV**

She said the word, she had magic. She said that Nightfuries are magic, but that was impossible. Toothless had never showed signs of being magical. Maybe because he didn't know and I didn't know how to find it. But even mom, a dragon expert, didn't know about it. The idea race d through my brain to ask her to teach me how to use magic, but that was dangerous. I was Chief now, in charge of my people, I shouldn't be wasting time trying to do the impossible. But I yearned to, I waned to learn how to do what she had done, bu I knew my mother would object, so would everyone else.

I glanced to Toothless, he was laying now, his eyes on Nrest and her dragon. Nrest's dragon, Xiir, was basically Toothless except for the eys. Her eyes were a lightning yellow, like the sun was placed in her sockets. It was a brilliant contrast to her dark black scales.

"So you know not magic?," Nrest asked.

"Me? Uh.. no, I don't."

She didn't respond, her face was even and unreadable, she gave no clues to what she was thinking.

"Can I ask about Xiir? Why does she have yellow eyes, do all Valla have different eyecolors?"

Nrest looked to Xiir and back to me," Eyes are eyes. Color indicates strength. Xiir is estre... uhm... Xiir electric. Toothless has eyes of cazu." [Translation: Cazu=earth]

"Cazu?"

Nrest looked upwards, I knew she was struggling with her Englsih.

"Cazu.. like plant or tree."

"So nature?," Mom tried to help.

"Yes. Nature."

"What does that mean though? He has nature power?"

None of this really made sense to me.

Nrest's jaw tightened. "No. Means Toothless is strong in nature, Xiir is strong in electric. Still power will all."

"So the color of a nightfuries eyes predict their strength of magic," my mother asked.

"Yes," Nrest nodded.

"Wow, that's really cool," I admitted.

"What of scout?," Nrest asked me.

She wanted to know about the scout I had sent out, but they hadn't returned yet.

"They aren't back yet, but when they get here I'll come tell you at once."

Nrest was not really effected by the news, she didn't look sad or worried, like the scout didn't really matter. It made me wonder about her, if she was just good at hiding her emotion or if she had a plan brewing.


	6. Berk

**Nrest POV**

Everyday Xiir got stronger, she even could stand up without help by the end of the week. Everyday Valka came to see me, some days Hiccup would join her other days he was too busy. Valka would ask questions about Vallancia, Valla and dragons, I told her what I thought relevant. I also asked question of Berk, learning that in their community, Hiccup was the king. I thought to admit that I was the princess of Vallancia, but I chose to keep the fact hidden. The more we talked, the better my English got so out communication improved. I saw that he was kind, not cruel, he cared for dragons, especially Toothless. The island was very hospitable, giving us food, water, and even gave me some warmer clothes.

"I want to show you Berk and introduce you to some people. I want them to meet you, see who are," Hiccup had cme alone today

"See who I are?," I repeated.

"Yes... I want them to see that you... you aren't dangerous."

 _I am dangerous_ , I thought but didn't say anything. _I could kill everyone here_ , but there was no reason to tell Hiccup that. I had no intention to kill anyone. So far they had been kind to Xiir and I, all that was left to do was rely on their hospitality until I could call to my father

"Dangerous?"

Hiccup swallowed," Well, the village is a little on edge. We saw you take out an entire ship and kill everyone on it. It took some convincing to give you the benefit of the doubt. And gossip travels fast and gets exaggerated."

I nodded, I could understand that. It was only natural to fear what one couldn't understand and from what Hiccup had told me, there was no magic here. Xiir was not quite ready for the journey, but I could tell in a day or two we would be able to call my father, so I had her stay behind, reserve her energy. He walked me to the village, the people all stopped and gawked as I passed them. Hiccup showed me a blacksmith shop.

"This is Gobber," he smiled.

"Ayy, this is the wee lass who has the will of Oden on her side," the man gave me sharp grin. I saw he was missing a hand, just as Hiccup was missing a leg and I wondered if that was normal for the people around here, but I figured it rude to ask.

"Hello," I smiled, proud to remember the term to greet someone.

"Gobber, this is Nrest."

Gobber circled me before speaking," I woulda thought ya to be bigger. The way people talked you were the size of a mountain, spitting fire from your hand as if it were it's own dragon."

"It's magic, Gobber," Hiccup said.

"Magic, eh? Not too much of that left in the world."

"I never thought it was real!"

"No impossible," Gobber hobbled to a burning stove and I saw he had a peg leg, just like Hiccup. _It must be some sort of custom, I hope they don't try to take me leg._

"Everywhere is different, Hiccup. You must know that by now, specially with all the exploring you been doing."

"Move! MOVE!," a voice from outside rang.

It sounded urget, like a battle was starting. I got into a fighting stance, ready for whatever.

"I was here first!," Someone else said before two men burst into the room.

They were tangled within one another, fighting until they saw us and then they both straightened. I jumped, prepared to fight until they separated.

"Wow, Hiccup, I didn't know you were here," the shorter one chuckled and then turned to me. "Oh, and who is your lovely friend?," he tried to kiss my hand but the second boy pulled him away.

"You can't kiss her hand I was gonna do that!"

"Shut up, I can do it if I want to," he hit the other boy and they started fighting.

I backed away, where I was from, the people never fought one another. On the few occasions they did, it was serious and to the death. I did not want these two to fight to the death, especially not right in front of me. I recongised one of them, he was the man who had been posted outside my door a few days back.

"Tuffnut! Snotlout!," Hiccup yelled and they both froze.

"Hiccup, it's his fault! I was here first."

"Nuh-uh! I came as soon as I heard, way before you."

Hiccup sighed as they started to fight again, he turned to me. "Nrest, this is Snotlout,," he motioned to the shorter, bulkier boy.

"Oh yes, we've met before," he winked.

"And this is Tuffnut," he gestured to the taller blonde boy.

"Why do they fight?"

Hiccup smirked and shrugged, "Who knows? They'd fight about anything, just the viking way" Hiccup turned to them. "Why are you guys here?"

Tuffnut pulled himself from Snotlout's grasp," Well, I heard the newcomer was here and thought to pay my respects," he leaned in to kiss my hand again.

"No! I came here first!," The shorter boy dived in front of him, grabbed my wrist and kissed my knuckles. He looked up at me from under his helmet. "Such a pleasure to see you again," he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

I pulled my hand from his grasp right before Tuffnut tackled him.

"Get out! Get out!," Gobber pushed them to the exit," before I melt ya down and use ya for metal."

"But I..."

"Nope," Gobber pushed them into the mist and the boys continued their squabble.

"Sorry about that," Hiccup chuckled. "They mean well, though. Come on, I'll introduce you to my wife."

I followed him through the village once more, the people still staring as we passed. We walked to a large wooden home and went inside.

"Astrid?," he called out to the empty room.

"Hiccup? Is that you?," a women answered.

"Expecting someone else?," he followed her voice.

"Of course not," a women emerged from around the corner. She smiled and they shared a intimate kiss before he pulled away and rubbed her bulging stomach.

 _She is with child_ , I thought to myself. _It seems like soon she will deliver._

Hiccup pulled her towards where I stood by the door.

"Astrid, this is Nrest. Nrest, this is my wife, Astrid."

The women was beautiful, long braided blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She scanned me over, as if to determine my worth, her gaze made me feel naked and judged, it reminded me of the sailors and I cringed.

"It's nice to meet you, Nrest," she stuck out her hand.

I remembered the custom that some had to shake hands with one another, we had learned it along with english. It had seemed like so long ago, being with my sisters and laughing.

I took her hand in mine and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I repeated.

"Please, come sit," Hiccup guided me to their seats.

He helped lower his wife and sat beside her and the both looked at me, like I was to entertain them. I squirmed in my chair and looked around their home. The space was large, with a cozy fireplace and then I noticed the sleeping dragon in the corner. It had light blue scales and was very spiky, I recognized it as a Dijla, another species of dragon.

"That's Stormfly," Astrid informed me.

"Where is Valka?," I asked.

"Oh, she's in the hatchery. It's the place we keep the dragon eggs. Her dragon's egg is about to hatch and she wants to be there."

"How very fun."

"I'm actually so happy to meet you, Nrest. Hiccup talks about you all the time, I feel like I already know you, and your nightfury."

"Oh," I turned to Hiccup.

It was uncommon for a man back home to talk to his betrothed about another women, just as a women wold not talk about a man. This place is so strange, customs I will never understand.

"Are you thristy? Hungry? I can get some food," Astrid tried to stand, but had difficulty due to her large stomach.

Hiccup pulled her back down," Astrid, let me get it. Nrest, would you like anything?"

"No."

"Oh, do you want anything," he looked to his wife.

"No, thanks," she smiled.

They both nestled back into their seats.

"You are with child," I stated.

Astrid looked to Hiccup then replied," Yes. Doctor says it should be any day now I deliver."

"And you will be a father," I looked to Hiccup.

He blushed," Yeah. It's kind of exciting."

"Kind of," Astrid hit him in the chest.

"No, I mean, I am excited. Just... just nervous."

Astrid rested her head on his chest," You're going to be a great dad."

I was uncomfortable, watching them made me think of Taroc. I missed him so, and it had been so long since I had seen him or felt his touch. I imagine we would have looked like this to others, young and in love. At ceremonies and parties, I was not to be seen with Taroc even though we were to be wed, it was tradition and it we had broken it so many times. Once betrothed, the couple were not to see one another until the alter but he would find ways to see me.

He would sneak into my room at night to see me, I would steal his kisses while no one watched in the courtyard, and we would meet in discrete locations and talk all night long. He had courted me in traditional ways, but from the moment I saw him, I had felt love. I didn't try to deny it or hide it, he was one of my many suitors, but I knew he would be the one I wed. I had told my sisters and they thought I was cray after only seeing him once, with so many other handsome suitors. But he was the one and I knew it, I spent all my time with him, even thought my father encouraged me to see others. It had been many months until he finally asked me to be his wife, when I agreed, we shared our first kiss. My father approved and I was to be wed, my life had felt so full and then I was taken.

During the many months at sea I had thought of Taroc, if he hated me. Perhaps he thought I had abandoned him, did not want to marry. But I did, I wanted to be his wife. I know he loved me, he always would say he loved me more than I did him, but I still worried. He could have picked a new bride, the thought tore me apart inside. I had never met a man like Taroc, so old and fun, he made me feel giddy. He always brought out a funner, more relaxed version of myself. I liked who I was around him.

"Nrest? Are you alright?"

I looked back to the couple on the couch, the both looked concerned for me, so I put on a fake smile.

"I am fine. Just tired."

"Here, let me walk you back,"Hiccup stood.

"No, it is fine," I stood up too.

"I will find my way. Thank you for letting me be here."

I smiled to Astrid and then back to Hiccup.

"I shall see you tomorrow."

I left his house and went back to my small room,cuddled up to my dragon and slipped into slumber.


	7. The call

**Hiccup POV**

"I know what you're going to do," Astrid brought me my food.

"What? Do what?"

She smirked," You can't hide it from me. I see right through you."

"Should I know what you're talking about?," I bit into my meat leg.

Astrid sat beside me," I know you want her to teach you."

I choked on the meat, but swallowed it in a large uncomfortable lump.

"What?"

Astrid quirked her eyebrow, she really does see right through me.

I sighed," Fine. You're right."

"I knew I was," she grinned.

"It's just... I don't want to let anyone down."

"Hiccup, you wouldn't. Berk has never been a better place to live. Everyone is so glad you're our chief."

"I know, I just don't want to mess things up now. We've got trade coming in and life id greata. But what if people think I'm some power greedy maniac. People here are so scared of Nrest."

"That's because she is foreign. The Elders here have known you since you were a babe, Hiccup. We all know who you are," she reached her hand out and grabbed mine.

I gripped her hand," I know. It's just such an uncertain thing. There's no chance I could even learn..."

"Then there is no real harm in trying," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, Hiccup. I love you and I want you to be happy. I know you love being chief, but I also know hats not what you wanted. You wanted to explore the world and see new places and in a way, I think Nrest coming here is a way for you to do that."

I smiled and leaned in, placing a slow gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, you know that."

She smiled," I love you too."

I placed my hand on her stomach, and kissed her again.

"Can you believe any day now, we'll be parents."

"I can," she blurted. "MY feet are killing me, this baby feels like it weighs as much as a dragon."

I chuckled," Have you been thinking about the names?"

Astrid sighed," Yes, I've been trying. I think the name... Halla, is pretty."

"Halla is very pretty. But what about a boy? Personally I like the name Dragon," I joked.

She smiled, but was not amused.

"No dragon names."

"I know. I know."

"For a boy, it should have a strong name, like Agroth or Ketith."

"I kind of like Ketith, or maybe, hear me out... Nightfury."

Astrid moved to strike me, but was too slow, a trait I was benefiting from the pregnancy.

"I love you," I kissed her on the head.

"I hope you make it home for dinner."

"And I hope you stay in bed and rest."

"Ha ha," she mocked.

I left the house and made my way towards the edge of Berk. How should I ask her? Even if I do ask her will she tell me the secrets of Nightfuries? What if she says no? What happens if she says yes but I just can't do it?

As I drew closer to the shelter, I saw Nrest, she was outside with Xiir beside her. It surprised me because Xiir had yet to leave the hut, based on my knowledge she wasn't quite strong enough.

 **Nrest POV**

Today was they day. I was going to call my father. Xiir was walking around the room and her stance was strong, her legs did not buckle under her pressure or swoon, She was sturdy and I felt confident in her. I checked her wings, the burns were still healing and she had some deep wounds that needed more time, so no flying, but she could walk now.

My plan was to sneak out of the tent before dawn, find the water's edge away from the village, send the message and make it back before anyone noticed. Snotlout didn't really guard the door too well, he mostly napped and Hiccup doesn't come until after midday usually so I thought it was a good plan. The only hole was the fact we had overslept!

I woke up to the sun streaming in the doorway. I considered waiting until tomorrow, but I couldn't stand the thought. I needed to see my father and my sisters! I needed to get home.

Xiir and I tip toed quietly around the sleeping Snotlout and decided to walk away from the village. Granted, I didn't know how big the land was, Berk could be enormous like Vallancia. Xiir and I made it about 10 steps before being caught.

"Nrest?"

I froze. I knew that voice. I turned back to se Hiccup walking up the hill to us.

"Hello Hiccup," I greeted him.

"I didn't know Xiir was doing so well, that's great."

"She is strong."

"So..." Hiccup shuffled his feet.

"What are you guys doing?"

I rolled my eyes, There was no real reason to hide this from Hiccup. I guess I should just tell him

"I am going to call to my father."

Hiccup looked confused," Call your father?"

"Yes. I will call to him."

"Call to him? With magic?"

"Yes," I turned away and we began walking towards the treeline

Hiccup galloped beside me, still trying to piece it together," Why now?"

"Xiir is strong now. We can go to the sea and cast."

"Why near the ocean."

"I feel calm at the sea. It gives it's own energy."

"Do... do you mind if I come? I mean, just to watch, not interfere."

I don't really have a choice.

"I do not."

Xiir trudged on, she looked healthy and I knew she was happy to be out of the room. I know that I was beginning to feel like a prisoner again.

"Hiccup, why do you have a guard at my door?"

"Oh, well... that's more for you then me. I just don;t want anyone to... well, I don't know. When we get back I'll tell Snotlout he doesn't need to be there anymore."

"And where is your Toothless?"

"Toothless? Well he's probably just wandering around being mischievous. Hey, are all nightfuries so sly?"

"Sly?"

"Yeah, like they like to cause trouble."

I grinned," It is a trait of the Valla, but many are also wise. They grow with age."

"Well that makes sense."

I could hear the waves crashing and followed them until I stood upon a rocky cliff, looking out at the cloudy blue horizon. The wind was fierce and frigid, but I was determined to call to my father.

I kneeled down, right before the drop into the cold waves and closed my eyes.

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Shhh!," I needed to concentrate.

I summoned the magic from Xiir, careful to pull it slowly so as not to alarm her. I let the power linger in my palms, forming a ball. I opened my eyes, and there it was a small bright golden ball. I looked over my shoulder to Hiccup, he stared at me in awe as I conjured the ball.

"Nrvi, Ik wilp. Donro ap tur qazx. Ik ric vhe zxo. Ik tot," I whispered the message into the ball of burning green light while picturing the face of my father, the reciever. [Translation: "Father, I live. Follow this message. I will wait here. I'm safe."]

It flared up, growing bigger and bigger, the tension within it building. I took a deep breath and stood, the ball floating above my hands, now about the size of Hiccup's head. He stepped forward, mesmerized by it. He reached out his hand to touch it but I slapped it away, he looked at me surprised but said nothing. I released it into the air, it flew straight up above our head, following my a yellow green stream. Then the message burst into the air, sending the green in all direction, searching for the receiver.

I smiled at the sight, _soon they will come for me, they'll take me home. I will see my sisters. I will see Taroc! I wish I could send him a message too... and my sisters. Maybe in time when Xiir is better._

"Wow... that's amazing!," Hiccup jumped and cheered.

"How do you do that?"

I smirked at his boyish behavior," IT is from the power of a Valla."

"So if nightfuries give you the power, then why don't they use magic on their own?"

"It is hard to explain. Valla are strong and loyal, their magic holds great power. They use their magic in there attacks, like a Tinvoric, or how you say..." I mimicked the spitting of the lightning from their mouths, but Hiccup was confused.

"Xiir?"

She perked up from the flower she had been smelling.

"Tinvoric."

She opened her mouth and shot out a purple orb of power that stuck the tree infront of her, burning into the trunk, turning it black.

"You mean the fire blasts?"

"Yes, the fire blasts. That is there magic, no other dragon can do it. Valla are also so smart, smartest dragons so they learn to share power with us."

"But other dragons have fire breathing and ice and all sorts of powers, don;t they have magic too?"

I sighed, it was hard to explain to him. His mind was too open, he needed to concentrate.

"Yes, all dragons are magic, but Valla are ancient, smart, and powerful. They learned magic better then others, crafted it."

"They evolved."

"Yes, they evolved and with them, their magic did too."

"So, wait, abou that whole call thing? How does it work?"

"My father will recieve a message from me, he can trace it here. Perhaps he will come before your scout finds Vallancia or perhaps I will find home first."

"How long will it take?"

I shrugged," The distance is unknown."

"Uhm... where you going to tell me about this... this message thing?"

"No," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I did not see it as your concern."

Hiccup did not reply, but I could tell he had strong feeling about what I had said.


	8. Trust is earned

**Nrest POV**

Hiccup tried to discuss more specific topics, like what would happen when my father arrived, I could see fear in his eyes, concern for his people. I knew my father had a reputation, he was known for lack of mercy, but Hiccup did not know him. No one here knew him, and I knew I could convince him to leave this island unharmed, so I told Hiccup not to worry.

Days passed, but Valka came to visit me. She even brought the newborn dragon she had been waiting for, it was a Kinufi. [Translation: Kinufi= Stormcutter] Xiir enjoyed playing with it, until it started to bite her tail then I saw her grow irritated.

"Your son is angry with me," I told Valka.

"Why would Hiccup be mad at you?"

"I lied to him."

Valka's face grew serious and she coaxed he newborn into her lap.

"Hiccup did mention you magic calling to your father. Why not mention it to us?"

"Who is to say you would believe me."

"Who is to say we wouldn't," she countered.

I liked Valka. She had a pure heart and love for dragons and great knowledge. I could tell she cared for her son, which I admired and she also wanted to protect her village. I saw she was well spoken in saying what she felt, and I knew that even though I admired that trait, it could be potentially dangerous to me. I enjoyed her company and there was a small amount of trust, but it was new and not quite solid.

"If he wants to be angry so be it. It is not my place."

"Hiccup just doesn't understand the reasoning, you didn't give him one."

"Why would I need one. It is my choice."

"Yes, I know," she cooed to the small dragon.

"But know that you are here as a guest. We have offered you comfort and protection."

 _What a laughable concept, I protected myself when I killed those men. Yo all tried to strap me down, keep me tied in a room, but once you saw my true power you knew that it was too late._

I didn't say anything.

"We enjoy having you here," Valka reached out to me, grasping my hand. "I know how much Hiccup wants to learn about you and Vallancia, I admit that I want that too, but we must be honest with one another. We have never lied to you."

She was right, so far there had been trust on there end. Knowing that I was such a threat and letting me live. Knowing of my powers and not taking my head, allowing me to roam there village. They had been kind and I had been spiteful.

"Forgive me. I should have told you. I am just... learning again it seems."

"I know it must be hard to trust after what you went through, but Hiccup is good. He would not break your trust, that I can promise."

"Xiir and I will find him," I stood.

"Xiir looks very healthy now, it seems the rest is doing her well."

Xiir beamed pridefully at the compliment.

"I should return this little one to the hatchery. Hiccup should be in the town hall."

"Thank you," I stepped out of the hit and headed to the village with Xiir by my side.

Once in the village, the stares were obvious. I understood that we did not look alike, my hair was long and pale while my skin was tan and they were opposites with pale skin and dark hair. Hiccup had said they feared me, so I tried to smile at them. Some gave me quick greeting, other scurried away, avoiding my eyes. The dragons on the other hand seemed intrigued by Xiir, happily approaching her to which she was kind.

"Ikos vzhlndt ikis, Xiir. Ikis qoll ikis nik burryes," I say to Xiir as we approach the town hall. [Translation: They fear us, Xiir. We must show we're not monsters."]

I rarely felt nervous, I had been used to being right or knowing a situation before entering it. Here, in Berk, the rules were different. I was not Princess Nrest, Daughter of Grinc, Sorcerer of Vallancia. I was just a rumor in someone's ear, a terrifying model of what happened in the past week on the shore. I was a horror story they whispered to one another.

I should look friendly and apologetic.

I sighed and opened the doors, the building was large and noisy. Many people were crowded along the tables, eating food and talking loudly. When I stepped through the threshold followed by Xiir, it was normal, no one seemed to notice us. Then one by one all eyes turned and the room fell silent. I made sure to smile and not look as threatening as I was.

Xiir walked tall beside me, she was playing the part well. I was scanning the crowd fro Hiccup when someone stood.

"You are not welcome here!"

It was a tall large man, he almost stood to the height of Xiir and he towered over me. He did not scare me, men were not as threatening as they believed to be.

"Don't anger her," someone else whispered.

"She'll kill us all!," someone shouted.

"I am looking for Chief Hiccup," I announced to the room before the panic spread.

Hiccup stepped out from the rows of people, "Everyone just calm down. No one is killing anyone."

He got closer to me," Nrest, what are you doing here."

"I need to speak with you."

He looked over the room, a low murmur was now spreading, people talking.

"No one needs to be afraid. She isn't going to hurt anyone!"

"Tell that to Captain Yogor and his crew!"

"Yeah, she killed them!"

"But she is a god, we must appease her!"

Hiccup cupped his hands and shouted," She is a guest of Berk and is to be treated as such."

The room settled.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this. She is a friend of Berk."

No one really seemed to believe him, they all just turned away, grumbling their arguments. Hiccup showed me to a back room of the hall, Toothless by his side.

"Nrest, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to say I am sorry. I should not have hide the truth from you."

Hiccup sighed, but said nothing.

"I see the hatred your people have for me and I see it must not be easy to let me stay here. I should have informed you of my plan to call my father."

"Thank you, Nrest.," he sat in a chair and offered me one as well.

I sat down and Xiir sat beside me.

"I just don't see why you didn't tell me."

I sighed," It is hard. I do not trust easily."

"You don't trust me?," Hiccup was offended.

"I did not see your view, now I do."

"So we trust one another?"

"As much as I am willing to, given our short introductions."

Hiccup chuckled," So I can trust you not to torch my village."

I knew he meant it as a joke so I smiled.

"Yes, you can trust me."


	9. Princess Nrest

**Nrest POV**

"I feel like I ask you all the time about magic. Why not tell me more about you or Vallancia."

I turn to Nrest, we are in her room, she in her normal spot on the floor by Xiir and me on the bed beside Toothless.

"Vallnacia is beauty. Tall mountains reach the sky and deep water, you can't see the bottom. The sky is colored a beautiful orange when the sun fades away, leaving a warm glow over the land."

"It sounds beautiful."

"I truly is," Nrest looks as if she was remembering it now.

I could only imagine it, it looked so beautiful in my head. Of course I had seen new places, places unknown to everyone, but never one filled with nighfuries.

I look to Toothless and he grins goofyily, so I scratch his chin. Things were good now, Nrest and I had trust in one another. A good place to start a friendship and maybe soon I could ask her about magic.

"What about you, anything interesting? Sisters? Brothers?," I ask while still scratching Toothless

"Hiccup?," Nrest calls to me.

"Hm?,"I turn back to her.

She was sitting up now,she looked more serious than usual and slightly vulnerable, not a common look on Nrest.

"Valka says we must be honest and I have a truth to tell you."

"Okay..."

It didn't sound good. Her tone was scaring me _, what more could she tell me? Did she tell her father to kill us all in that message? Is he coming here to fight? Oh damn, how are we going to compete with an army of nightfuries. What if it's all a lie, Vallancia isn't real and nightfuries are extinct._

"My father, Gincr, is... well, he is king of Vallancia."

"King? Wait... like... so you're a...,"

I couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

 _King? He's the king? So she's a princess? Princess! That was not what I was expecting_

"I am Princess Nrest, daughter of Gincr, Sorcerer of Vallancia."

"You're a princess?"

I turned to Toothless who was just as stunned as I was, he stood there gapping at Xiir and Nrest.

"I am sorry to wait, Hiccup. I did not want to tell you so soon and then you hold me for ransom."

"Wait? So the Knull didn't know?"

My mind was spinning from this new tidbit.

"No. I never told them who I was. I was not sure who they were."

"They might've taken you home, though, Nrest. Held you for ransom."

Nrest turned away, it looked like I had hit a touchy subject, something personal and private.

"I could not," her voice cracked.

I chose not to dig on the topic, she was allowed to have her secrets, as long as they didn't endanger my people.

"So... you are a princess... wow. That is... kind of scary."

She smiled," Why?"

"That means you dad is the king... and he's coming here."

"Yes, but my father will not harm you or anyone. I will explain it all."

I sighed with relief," That's good. Wow.. a princess. Should I bow or something?"

She let out a laugh, both Toothless and I were bewildered. _That's a serious question, you bow to royalty, right?_

"No, you don't need to bow."

"A princess and what was the other thing you said? Sorcerer?"

 _Sorcerer, like magic?_

"Yes, I am the third child, the chosen sorcerer."

I turned to Toothless who visibly shrugged. It was good to know we were both on the same page.

"Let me explain," Nrest sat up. " I am the third born to the king and that means I am to be the trained Sorcerer of the land. I learn from my Aunt, she was the third born to my grandfather, just as I will teach my third eldest niece or nephew."

"Wait, wait wait," I stopped her. "So the king has to have three kids?"

"Yes," she answered me like it was stupid question.

"What if he doesn't have three kids, like the mother dies or they baby dies?!"

"The king will have three children, it is custom. The Queen, my mother, cannot bear children, the medic told her so. So my father had to produce with another since he has royal blood. They thought her to be barren until my younger sister Epol."

"So wait, your mom, isn't really your mom."

"She is my mom, she cares for me and loves me as a mother should. She just did not birth me. It wasn't until a few years after my birth that she discovered she was with child, my younger sister."

"I thought they only needed three kids?"

"Yes, at least three. More is preferred... in case of accidents," she stopped again, pained by the past.

 _Wow, what would it be like if they forced Astrid and I to have three kids? That would be different... I don't know we could handle three kids. But as royalty, I'm sure they have other people watch the kids and stuff, so not so bad._

"The third kid is always the sorcerer? What does that mean?"

Nrest leaned back into Xiir, her dragon craning her neck to rest her head in Nrest's lap. Nrest stroked her dragon.

"Vallancia is upheld on by 3 things: Leadership, Warriors, and Magic. Each child of the royal line has a role to play in the future success of the kingdom. The first born, will be the next King or Queen. My sister Cmob is the eldest and she has private lessons on the duties of being the Queen. My next sister Lrett, is the leader of our armies. She is fierce and trained in combat, she could defeat someone with her vision gone. Next, is me, the sorcerer. I am trained in the ways of magic, how to conjure the energy and use it. It is also the position of medic, I help heal others as I did for Xiir."

She smiled and nuzzled into her dragon, who purred contently.

"Wow... what about your other sister, the younger one?"

"Epol? She is the only one of us with no position, so she has a bit more freedom."

"So, a sorcerer?... And a princess. That's... that's crazy," I admitted while running my hand through my hair.

"I thought to tell you, we have trust."

"Yeah, I... I mean, thank you. I get why is must've been hard to tell me."

 _A princess? That is wild... and Vallancia sounds more and more interesting._

 **Nrest POV**

All in all I believed the news came well to him. He didn't shout or throw me off his isle, he did not look malicious with plans of ransom. I had hope for our trust.

"Does that mean Xiir is royalty too?," Hiccup turned to my dragon.

She cocked her head, curious about why he had said her name. Xiir was still working on her knowledge of English

"Xiir is not royal. Valla are not royal. All Valla are important, more so then other dragons in Vallancia, due to their godly past. Valla are only placed with those of status. Xiir is slightly higher being matched to a royal, but not otherwise. What of your Valla, is he more important being dragon of the chief?"

"Oh, Toothless is the alpha, but that has nothing to do with me. He earned on his own. Didn't you, bud," he scratched his dragon's head and Toothless' tongue flopped out of his mouth.

"Alpha?"

I wasn't sure what that meant, a term that was never used before.

"It means he is kind of in charge of the dragons. They listen to him and he watches over them, keeps him safe."

"So they must listen to him?"

"If he commands them to, it's undeniable. They have to, it part of their biological structure."

I scoffed, that seems unreal.

"Iki bilio iki valla umph iuytxff iko," I told Xiir. [Translation: He says his valla can control you."]

Xiir perked up, eyes set on Toothless. Toothless did not look away, he kept her gaze. Xiir shifted and then stood walking slowly over to Toothless. He kept his gaze steady but he looked uneasy by her approached. Xiir circled him, sniffing him and observing him, she did not look impressed.

Hiccup reached a hand out to touch her, she did not see until he had brushed her, she crouched down and hissed angrily at him. That upset Toothless who then whipped around and roared loudly at her. Xiir showed no fear.

"Woah! Woah, buddy," Hiccup held his dragon.

After a second, Xiir's stern eyes grew soft, like Toothless had said something to her and she kept her body low to the ground and crawled back to me.

I welcomed her into my arms, where she curled up quickly. Her eyes were fierce, like she was angry at Toothless for what he had done.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm her. I should have waited, I'm really sorry," Hiccup apologized, rambling on.

I looked to Xiir.

"Oxy yxr iki bilio iko?" [Translation: What did he say to you?"]

Xiir looked over her shoulder to me, her eyes were uncertain and showed some form of fear. Perhaps his dragon had controlled her, forced her against her will to listen to his words. Something I had never heard of before.

"What did he do?," I turned to Hiccup.

"Nothing, I mean, I don't think. Toothless is just protective. He didn't know what she was doing, he didn't mean to scare her."

My gaze turned to Toothless," No."

The dragon cocked his head, not understanding what I meant.

"Not again. What you did, don't do again."

Toothless eyes narrowed.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. It's okay. It was my fault, Nrest. I didn't mean to touch Xiir and scare her like that. I know better than that. I just... I just got a little excited. I'm really sorry."

I kept my eyes locked with Toothless, his bright green iris were charged with anger.

"Let's all just calm down...," Hiccup said in a calm voice.

"How did he do that? I've never heard of dragon controlling another."

Dragons are not like that. Nothing like that has happening in Vallancia history.

"It's just because he's the alpha, he has control over dragons. Is your father's nightfury, the alpha?"

"We have no such thing."

It was intriguing, the idea of what his nightfury could do, but it was covered with anger. He should not control Xiir, she did nothing wrong.

Xiir grunted, probably conveying an unhappy message to Toothless, one he was not expecting. His eyes softened and he turned back to Hiccup, the moment of anger had passed.

"You say you know dragons, but yet you do not. Xiir does not like strangers. She also does not understand you, only me. You must understand the last stranger to touch her, did her harm."

"Oh...," Hiccup was surprised by the news. "That.. That actually makes sense. I'm really sorry."

"She is learning to trust... as am I," I scratched her back and she grinned at the feeling.

"Also her knowledge of English is improving. If you wish to touch her, you should ask."

"But she doesn't understand me?," Hiccup's eyes rested on Xiir.

" You say 'Ik ric nik jav iko. Ik tuyoo'." [Translation: I will not hurt you. I'm a friend."]

"What does it mean?"

"It means you will not harm her and you are a friend."

Hiccup stretched out his arm," Ik ric neck jav. Ik toyo."

I giggled, his pronunciation was off. Xiir looked to me.

"Stree," I encouraged her. [Translation: "Go."]

Xiir stood and slowly stepped to Hiccup, but not before glancing to Toothless. He looked calm, not opposing her going to his trainer. Xiir sniffed his hand, this time Hiccup did not rush, he waited for Xiir to touch him. It took a minute, but she let his hand touch her head, he then scratched her ears softly, she was not opposed. He slowly tried to move his hand further, past her neck, but she pulled back, not ready. She sniffed his hand once more, gave it a small lick, a sign she held no hard feeling and then came back to me.

 **Hiccup's POV**

She had seemed softer then Hiccup, but I didn't say it aloud. It was probably due to her new scales. Her electric eyes were wide and she stared at me, it almost made me uncomfortable, but I didn't move. I let her rest her head in my hand, and then I scratched her ears. She closed her eyes, showing her appreciation, I pushed farther to her neck, but she pulled away startled. I help up my hands, showing it was not a sign of aggression.

Beside me I felt Toothless tense, ready to pounce if the moment required it. She came back and sniffed my hand again, her eyes full of curiosity. I always admired that about Toothless, they way their emotions were so obviously showed in their eyes. It was helpful, especially now. She gently licked my hand and looked me in the eyes.

Her eyes were like bolts of lightning, they were striking and beautiful. Looking at her face now, I could tell she was a female, her face was more slender than Toothless and my mother was right her neck was thicker. She retreated back to Nrest and I felt Toothless relax.

"Thanks bud," I whisper and stroke his spine. I turned back to Nrest.

"Would you like to meet Toothless?," I asked hopefully.

She looked to my nightfury, her eyes coll and collective.

"Perhaps another time, I can see he is not quite ready."

"Toothless," I chuckled.

"He's a big softy, a total goof. Just protective, is all."

"I think I will wait," she said, her tone indicating her decision was final.

 _I guess that was enough excitement for one day..._


	10. Waiting

**Hiccup's POV**

I laid in bed, Astrid by my side snoring lightly as she slept.

 _A princess..._ I still couldn't wrap my head around it. And all she told me about Vallancia, a place I've never heard of before, now was becoming more and more dynamic.

 _The king has to have three kids to carry on traditions, but why? Why those jobs? And Toothless, he must have demanded Xiir leave me alone. She obeyed, so nightfuries will follow an alpha... but they don't have one? What would happen in Toothless went to Vallancia, would they accept him as one of their own or disregard him. He is a nightfury but he doesn't know them or their ways of living._

"Hiccup..." Astrid groaned.

"What?! What is it? The baby!," I leaned over her, my hand now on her stomach.

"No... you keep moving."

"Oh...," I relaxed. "Sorry."

Astrid turned to face me, her belly sticking out, she always said the baby made it hard for her to sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

She groaned," It's okay, I can't sleep anyway. Why are you still up?"

I lay my head back.

"I can't stop thinking..."

"About Nrest?"

"Yeah..." I admitted.

"I mean, shes a princess now? Can this girl get anymore mysterious!"

Astrid chuckled," It's something we're good at."

"I can tell," I grinned.

"But what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about when he father comes, what will happen. She says he will be kind..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just have a bad feeling. I don't know, I'm worried."

She pulled me closer, kissing me lightly on the lips

"You're always worried."

"I know... I know. But now I have other things to worry about," I placed my hand on her stomach.

She smiled and put a hand on top of mine," You're going to be a great father, Hiccup."

"Only time will tell."

"No, I'll tell. I know you're going to be an amazing father," she cupped my face. "Believe me."

"I do," I smiled.

"That is, if he ever comes out," she groaned and gripped her stomach.

"He?," I cocked my eyebrow.

"I mean, it's a fifty percent chance," she shrugged.

"Do you want it to be a boy?"

"I just want our baby. I want it in my arms... not in my stomach."

"What has the doctor said?"

"Nothing that helps," she muttered.

I smirked," When he's ready, he'll come."

"He?," she taunted.

"Fifty- fifty right?,"

 **Nrest POV**

Now that Hiccup saw me as a friend and not a threat to his people, the guard was gone. Xiir and I had roam of the isle which we chose to talk strolls, but only at night. It also helped Xiir with her strength. She was almost completely healed and we needed to start strengthening her wings. This I knew would be much harder, being strapped down, I knew she did not use them, and they must be absolute if they were to carry her in the air, especially with me on her back.

"Ecpa diicktra iko ric lonce," I said to Xiir as we strolled in the chilly moonlight. [Translation: Perhaps tonight you will fly."]

I turned to her, I knew she was beside me but when she entered the shadows of the trees, it was near impossible to see her.

I did want Xiir to fly again, but I also had another mission. Xiir was stronger now, we could message the rest of my family. It had been about two weeks since my last message and there was no reply, no sign of my father on the horizon.

As we walked a memory replayed in my mind, one from being prisoner. I was chained in the room, seeing nothing but those dingy four walls day and night. I assumed they were going to kill me, I waited, but they never did. They brought old food and stale water, but I ate it as if it was a royalty prepared meal. They laughed at me and sometimes would beat me, but I never spoke a word to them.

One day, as I sat in the cold, the room lit up and I cringed, thinking they were back. When I looked up, my mind could barely comprehend, it was a message. There floating in the room was a ball of hope, glistening with words meant for me to hear. I leapt up, my chains pulling me back down, causing a pain in my wrists. It was there, I reached for it and held the light in my hands. It was from Taroc, I knew he would be the first to notice me missing. I felt around for any magic nearby by there was none, it was like Xiir had vanished and the thought troubled me deeply.

The sphere shimmered in my hands and I desperately wanted to open it, hear his voice, tell me it was alright. But I couldn't, I had no power. I gently placed my hand on his face, his smile was so pure and happy. I held the ball and wept until it faded away.

He probably did not think I was where I was. I imagined the message was him asking where I was, he was probably worried, but not scared. He knew it was unlike me to be gone for too long, I was very punctual. He didn't know the real danger I was facing. I cried so loudly that the barbarians came back and beat me again, but I could barely feel it. I had hoped in that in that moment, he would swoop in and rain hell on the men, but he never came.

I never believed he would give up, I knew Taroc and he was fierce fighter, no in battle but with his intentions. He never gave up on something until it was done, and I believed in him. I got many messaged from him, each time I saw one my heart felt better, but it also tore, knowing that he worried and I could not respond. But months dragged on and messaged stopped, from my sisters, father, friends and from Taroc. My hopes started to fade, I knew the longer it took the less likely I was to be found.

I had tried countless times conjure magic, but there was nothing. The air was empty and my room felt hollow. There was a brief moment, as I ate bread that felt like a rock, that I doubted. I was sitting, the ocean was leaking in slightly from a hole, it was cold and felt so harsh. I thought of my family and Vallancia, then of Taroc. I didn't know how long it had been since I had been here, it very well felt like a year.

It was custom to wait and grieve a loved one for a year and then they were to be only remembered, not to be dwelled on. I thought of Taroc and if he still grieved, for now they had to think me to be dead. I had not answered any of there messages, even though I tired every way possible and they never found me. I had thought of him with a new love and it hurt more then any punch to the face or kick to the stomach ever could.

Xiir jumped up randomly, bringing me back to the the rocky shore at Berk. I felt her energy flow through me, Xiir was stronger now so I didn't worry about draining her. I conjured it into a ball of golden light that illuminated the space around us. I wanted to send my message to Taroc, tell him know I loved him and craved to be in his embrace, but I hesitated.

 _What if he does have a new love now? Does he take her to valley of cosmos and tell her he loves her, as he did with me? Did he craft her a bracelet by hand and give it to her, showing his eternal love as he had done for me? Perhaps they were married now? He could have a wife... and with that... maybe a child._

A tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away before Xiir could see. I know she sensed something wrong, but could not pinpoint the exact reason.

Instead, I imaged the face of my sister, Lrett, her strong muscular cheeks and scare along her left eye, with her dazzling smile, when she showed it.

"Ike wert, ik wilp. Ik qa addli iko. Ik cuvt obvp, dewer Xiir ump lonce. Ikis tur dayiop ik.[Translation: My sister, I live. I have missed you. I want home, but Xiir can't fly. We are safe. Please call me."]

My message filled the orb, which shimmered and then grew bigger, ready to be sent. I stood up, the ball floating in my palm. Please be fast... I thought as I released it into the night sky. IT shooting up quickly then bursting in all direction, as if I had shot off a blast of power from my hand.

I wrapped myarms around myself, the cold here never seemed to subside. Xiir gurgled, she wanted to know what was wrong. I turned to her and smiled, she was such a friend to me, then scratched her head. I watched the cold ocean waves rippled to the rocks for a while, both of us just standing there, waiting for a glimpse of hope. Waiting to see if anyone still remembered the lost princess... waiting to see if they still cared.


	11. Horrendous Day- Part I

**Hiccup's POV**

I hadn't seen Nrest is few days now, we had a big shipment coming on the shore and the whole village was bustling around in preparation for the Dragon festival. We did it annually on the day Toothless saved my life. IT was my father's idea, a way commemorate the friendship and bond between Dragon and rider. This would be the second we held, it would be hard to top last year.

Gobber had been so drunk he re-enacted the entire story of the battle for Berk. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Belch and Barf almost lit the town hall on fire. Astrid passed out in a dragon bowl while Fishlegs tried to teach Meatlug how to swim. Snotlout told every girl that he was ruler of Berk and they would be lucky to date him. I tried to do a new stunt with Toothless while not in my mind and caught on fire, but it was doused quick enough I didn't get burned.

The whole village went crazy, even the dragons, but Toothless was surprisingly controlled. He kept the order better than I did.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?," I leaned into Toothless ear as we soar above Berk.

Her perked up, showing that he was excited for the festival.

"Don't worry, this year, I'll behave. Maybe I should hide some of the ale?"

Toothless snickered.

"You're right, they would find it. Let's go down, bud. We should check on Astrid."

Toothless landed easily and I hopped off gracefully and entered our home to find Astrid standing.

"What are you doing?," I ran to her side.

"What?," she was surprised.

"Agnar said you were supposed to stay in bed, he's serious this time."

"He was 'serious' last time too," she grunted and her hand went to her stomach.

"What is it!? Is it the baby!? THE BABY IS COMING!," I jumped.

"No Hiccup! The baby isn't coming. Agnar said this is common, nothing serious."

"Well at least sit down," I lead her to the couch.

"Hiccup, I'm fine," she sits down and crosses her arms, angry.

Sometimes she had these moods, the doctor said it's common, so I tried my best to keep her happy.

"I just want to sit with my wife, is that crime?," I grin.

She glances at me from the corner of her eyes and sighs, leaning into me.

"I like just sitting with my husband."

I put my arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer and we sat there for a moment, just with each other.

"I have to admit, I'm sick of sitting," Astrid sighed and pulled away.

"I want to ride Stormfly, I want to help with the festival, I want my normal clothes, I want to be useful."

"What? You're doing the most important job!"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. You're carrying our baby..."

She turned back to me, not wanting to admit that I was right.

"...And what's more important than that?"

Her lips twitch into a smile.

"Why do you always know what to say..." she smiled then grimaces and clutches her stomach.

Before I can say anything, she holds up her hand, takes a deep breath, then relaxes back into my side.

"It's nothing Hiccup, I'm telling you."

 _That doesn't look like nothing..._

"Maybe I should get Agnar," I slip out from under her.

"No, Hiccup!," she stands up, it wasn't very graceful, but in her defense she was very pregnant.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Astrid..."

"Really, I am," she grabs my hands.

 _That looks serious... but if it was Agnar would tell me about the pains. He hasn't said anything._

"Stop worrying," she smiles.

"Why don't you go do more... I don't know, Chief stuff. If you stay here, you'll drive me crazy." She said in a joking tone but underneath she was serious.

"What if the baby comes, shouldn't I be here?"

"The baby isn't coming Hiccup," she pushes me out the door, then closes it behind me.

I looked at the door to our house as she shuts it," I love you."

Toothless cocked his head and I just shrugged.

I got on his back and locked my leg in and he took to the air.

 _I hope she's right..._

 **Nrest POV**

Xiir jumped into the air, and spread her wings, they stretched out like sails of a ship when the wind caught them just right. She flapped them, screeched and then fell to the ground. She jumped again and again and again, but her wings faltered. Angrily she shot off at bolt of electricity at a nearby tree, then turned ran and jumped again but crashed.

"Xiir," I ran to her side. "Fro tyvbi iko." [Translation: Don't rush yourself."]

She pulled away from and stormed a few feet away. I knew she was upset with herself, she didn't want to be seen as weak or crippled, she wanted to fly like she once did. I sat down on a large rock and watched her try again, she was not going to give up until she was too tired to sand, Xiir was stubborn in that way. It was one of the reasons her and Taroc got along so well.

Thinking of him made me sad, I thought of the life he might be living.

 _Perhaps he is happier now... then he was with me. He might still be waiting for me... but he would not stay alone long. In his heat he might still love me, but customs says only a year can be for mourning. Have I been gone a full year? I don't know... Even if it hasn't been he's too much of the perfect man, girls would be intrigued._

A shadow passed over me, I looked up and saw it was a Valla, circling above.

 _FATHER!_

I stood up quickly and the dragon dived to the ground, landing about a league away. But it wasn't my father... it was Toothless and Hiccup. I tried to hide my sadness from them.

Hiccup came over to me, careful to avoid Xiir ans she continued her quest for flight.

"Hey...," he looked to Xiir.

"How's it going?"

"She is struggling. Her wings are still weak."

"Maybe... I could help?," he asked skeptically.

I smirked," No. Xiir is stubborn."

"Maybe Toothless could, I mean, he understands what it's like not to be able to fly."

Toothless looked to Xiir and she leapt again, her wings outstretched, but fell back on the ground anyway. He stepped towards her.

"Be cautious," was the only warning I gave.

He took another step and then bravely approached Xiir. She hissed at him as he came near her, but he did not react to it. She then stood tall, eyes now wide and her ears perked.

"They must be talking..."

Toothless then opened his wings in a demonstration, Xiir looked to me then to the valla and slowly copied his posture.

"A dragon might be able to teach flying better then we ever could," Hiccup joked.

"Maybe you do know dragons," I smiled.

"Uhm... Nrest, can I..."

"If you would like," I interrupted," You may call me Nea. It is much better then Nrest anyway, such an ancient name."

"Oh.. okay. Nea... I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

Hiccup then sits on the ground beside my rock as Toothless is still trying to help Xiir.

"Why don't you just heal her wings? Or make them stronger? I mean, you have magic."

I understood his question, he saw magic as the answer to everything, but it was not.

"Magic is helpful, but not perfect. I helped heal her wings, but it still takes time for someone to recover from an attack like that. Magic itself does have limits."

"Really?"

Hiccup's boyish wonder still surprised me at times. He was the Cheif of his people, a leader, a husband, soon a father. But he was still so clueless to some things, not that it was his fault. He just didn't know.

"Yes."

"What kind of limits?"

"Well, like this," I gestured to our dragons. "Xiir's injuries, they can only be healed on the surface, but the damage done to her body can only be fixed with time. Magic has limits like... I cannot resurrect the dead, if there is no life I cannot produce it. For instance I could help a flower bloom, but I could never produce a flower out of the air. That was why healing Xiir when I did was so crucial, I could feel her slipping form the world..."

I looked at my dragon, she doing wing exercises with another Valla and she looked like she was having fun. She was alive and I was so blessed to be here with here, I knew not to take this for granted.

"So when someone dies..."

"They are dead."

"... but if someone is dying..."

"I can save them. It takes a lot of energy to safe a life from death and a lot of magic. It can causes the sorcerer to black out, have memory loss, or in severe cases it can kill them."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, it is a hard thing to do. As my Aunt says ' tur jiop nik fuiosla'."

"What does that mean?"

"It's magic, not a miracle."


	12. Horrendous Day- Part II

**Astrid's POV**

I could feel him, the baby was squirming, like he was uncomfortable. It didn't bother me, he had been doing it for months, constantly kicking and moving. He made me think of Hiccup, always a fighter.

I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach.

"Come on out little boy. We're all waiting," I whispered to my him.

It was as if he heard me because the pain came back to my stomach. I grunted and leaned on the table for support, it felt like someone had tore into me and I struggled to catch my breath.

 _It's never been that bad before... it's okay I can..._

The pain came back in tenfold and I felt dizzy.

 _I... I... Maybe I should get Hiccup._

"Stormfly...," I called out weakly but she perked up from her corner and rushed over.

I pushed off the table, leaning on her for support.

"We have to find Hiccup..."

She was my crutch on the left and I held the wall on the right as we slowly went towards the door.

 _Hiccup will know... maybe he's right. The baby is coming..._

My legs struggled to move as I shuffled through the house. They got hard to move, feeling sticky and warm. I looked down and there was blood, it was covering my lower half.

"Oh no...," I froze at the sight.

 _The baby... oh no! I need Hiccup._

My legs crumbled and I slide down to the floor, Stromfly squawked. She was worried, she should have been.

"Get Hiccup... Go Stromfly...," I felt so weak now.

 _How did this happen? I was fine five minutes ago..._

Stormfly hadn't moved, she circled me, trying to find what was wrong, she didn't understand what was happening, I didn't either.

"Stormfly, get Hiccup. Toothless...," I leaned my head back against the wall.

My eyes felt heavy so I closed them.

"Get Hiccup..."

Stormfly cried out, she was panicked. She didn't want to leave me, but she also didn't know how help. She chose to get help, and ran out the door to find Hiccup.

 _The baby... oh baby._

My hand rested on my stomach again.

 _Please be okay, baby. Hiccup..._

 **Hiccup's POV**

 _Magic was serious... using it could kill you._

I looked to Nrest as she watched our dragon's, _is that what it means to be a sorcerer? Risking your life for others? I remember when she saved Xiir, Agnar had thought her to be dead. She had no breath and her body was cold, but someone she pulled through. Do I want that?_

 _Yes. I would give my life for someone important. Astrid, my mom, Toothless._

I turned to Toothless, he had his goofy grin spread across his face.

 _He's so happy to have another nighfury here. Someone who get him, understand him. A girl..._

Fishlegs has already bomb barted me with ideas of breeding them, the things it could mean for the evolution of nightfuries. Toothless seemed to be distant from Xiir, at least that's what he actions said, but I knew my dragon. I knew he liked her, maybe not as a mate, but he liked her. Maybe just for the simple fact that she was a nightfury, but I saw that when she did things, he would watch her, not with suspition but with curiosity.

There were times before Nrest and Xiir came here that I saw Toothless watching the other dragons, with a longing in his eyes. I knew he wanted to be near his own species, see what it was like to be a nightfury. Since he had never met one before, I think he questioned some of the things he did, that he wasn't sure if he did them because he was a nightfury or just because he was being himself. He wanted some clarity about himself, something Xiir was giving him, even if she didn't know. And when we learned of magic, he was hypnotized by it, I knew he felt it, the concept, he recognized it, like a primal instinct. But he couldn't use it and I saw how he wanted to identify with it, he wanted to have that part of him.

Fishlegs had desperately wanted to meet the female nightfury, to observe her and see the differences between the genders. He was intrigued by her rider too, but it was a side thought. I had put off and introduction, I didn't want to overload Nrest with too much and Fishlegs could, at times, be a bit much.

I thought the Dragon festival would be the perfect place for her to meet everyone. I did the little test run, taking her into the village to meet Gobber and Astrid, she had done well. Things in Berk had settled since there was no hellfire raining from the sky or people dying without explanation. I think people were starting to normalize Nrest, not seeing her a good or a witch.

"So Nea?"

She turned back to me.

"Tomorrow in the village is big festival, I think you should come."

"Festival?"

"It is a big party, to celebrate dragons. You should come. Really."

Nrest looked to her dragon.

"I'm not sure, it may be hard for Xiir. She does not really like others and with them all flying... she might be overwhelmed."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that. Toothless can't fly without a Rider on his back, so he won't be flying at the festival."

"You will not be with him?"

"No, I'll probably be following my wife around worrying," I admitted.

"Yes... I've been wanting to ask about Toothless'... condition."

Nrest's eyes flickered to my own leg, then quickly away.

"We're both just missing parts... he lost his tail in a trap."

 _My trap._

"And you?." her eyes darted to my foot again.

I scoffed like it was nothing," it just happened one day when casually trying to safe dragon lives."

I had been joking but Nrest let the answer satisfy her.

"Toothless, come here bud."

Toothless turned and came to where I sat, Xiir followed him.

"Toothless, tomorrow at the festival, will you show Xiir around? Maybe introduce her to some of the others?"

Toothless looked to Xiir, and she looked to Nrest. Then Toothless and I both looked at Nrest, basically bullying her into saying yes.

"Iki cuvt ikis stree numun. Iki valla ric qoll iko wopicvet," Nrest conveyed the message to her dragon. ("He wants us to go to a ceremony. His nightfury will show you the island.")

Xiir looked interested in the idea so Nrest turned to me.

"We will go."

 _YES!_

I was excited, I knew that Toothless was too. IF anyone should be at the party that celebrates the bond between dragon and rider, it should be Nrest and Xiir.

"Uhm... could I maybe ask another favor?"

I felt like my old 16 year old self, so shy and unsure.

"Yes."

"I was... I was just wondering, if... if maybe you would... maybe you could... teach... me... magic," I slouched lower to the ground as I asked.

"It would be very hard," she said.

 _Hard, but not impossible? That's not a no!_

"So... is that a yes?"

"It will not hurt to try, but it unknown. It will be hard for Toothless too."

"What do you say, bud? Want to try?"

Toothless grinned happily, excited to see if magic was something we were both capable of.

 **Nrest POV**

I was not surprised when Hiccup asked to be taught magic. I saw the dream in his eyes since he first learned what I had was magic and that the source was a valla. I had considered it before he even asked, he was kind and I knew he meant no evil by learning. The main reason I said yes was because I knew I could control what he learned, because first he needed to learn my language. And I would only teach him small spells, nothing major.

"Could we start now?" Hiccup asked me excitedly.

I could see how eager he was, it shone in his eyes like the rays of the sun. I laughed at him, he was a such a little boy at heart.

"Well, first we need to see if Toothless possess magic. Initially when I got here, I did not sense any, but it may linger deep within."

Toothless flattened his ears and looked nervous and I heard Xiir snicker.

"Toothless," he turned to me. " You must feel it, within you. Draw the power from the earth around you, perhaps Xiir could show you."

Xiir straightened her shoulders, stood tall and closed her eyes. In my eyes, I could see the magic pulsing towards her, driving upward from he ground, from the trees, the plants, the sea. She absorbed it like a spounge and it clung to her. I felt the power through our connection, it was just waiting there for me to take.

"Did you feel it?," I turned to Hiccup.

"Feel what?"

He looked lost, but as I turned to Toothless, his eyes were wide, staring at Xiir with awe.

"He feels it."

"You feel it bud?," Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded, still staring at Xiir. Xiir looked at him, she seemed to be telling him something. He widened his stance, coping her, straightened his shoulder and raised his head. The two looked almost like mirror images of one another. Toothless closed his eyes tightly and focused, and we all watched him. Hiccup leaning forward, mouth open and anticipation on his face. Toothless strained, but nothing came.

"Has it happened?," Hiccup whispered.

"No."

Toothless gasped for breath, exhausted and looked sad.

"Maybe Xiir took all the magic."

I chuckled, "You cannot take all the magic, it is always there. A cycle."

"Well... can't Xiir give her magic to Toothless?"

"No, they are not bounded."

Toothless seemed embarrassed by the statement and looked away to the Forrest.

 _Perhaps he wishes they were..._

Xiir did not seem to notice.

"Well.. what does that mean?," Hiccup asked.

"It means he needs practice. I do not expect him to know magic as well as Xiir. She had trained her whole life, she is a sorcerer's valla."

"But he could learn?," Hiccup sounded hopeful.

"Yes he could. But you must learn to," I turned to him.

His brows furrowed," To draw magic?"

I laughed," No. You must learn the spells."

"Oh... okay. What's a spell?"

"Well... a simple spell would be..."

A roar erupted from above, it was a Kinufi (Stormcutter).

"HICCUP!," the Rider cried and then jumped from their dragon.

It was an impressive height, but they gracefully landed. Hiccup stood up, their voice had been urgent.

"HICCUP!"

It was Valka.

"Hiccup, come now!"

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?!"

"It's Astrid."


	13. Horrendous Day- Part III

**Nrest POV**

I had never seen someone move so fast, so swift, so decisive. Hiccup didn't ask any questions, he hopped on Toothless' back and they both shot into he air, almost as if it was choreographed. Valka ran to the Kinufi. (Stormcutter)

"Wait!," I called to her.

She jumped on the back of the Kinfui.

"There's no time!," she said before they flew after Hiccup.

I watched them, then turned to Xiir.

"Ecpa iki tarte qa ikos jijut?," it was the only suggestion I could think of. ["Perhaps his wife is having their baby?]

Xiir shrugged and looked back to where they had fled to.

"Op tur ro iqcet cucuio. Jijut. Aalkt!" [This is a happy day. A baby. How exciting!"]

 **Hiccup's POV**

"Come on, buddy. Go! Go!"

I pushed Toothless to go faster as he sped like the wind through the sky towards the village.

 _Astrid._

"Go! Go!"

 _What happened? Is she alright? Did she fall and get hurt? Is the baby coming? Mom looked scared... I'm scared._

Toothless flew over the city, dodging the dragons in the air with careful technique. I saw my house and my stomach lurched.

 _Astrid!_

Toothless landed and I jumped from his back so quick that my metal leg was still caught in Toothless' harness. I feel to the ground, not knowing why, then saw the complication.

"Stupid... stupid thing!," I grunted and I broke my leg free and scrambled into the house.

"ASTRID!," I called as I flung the door open.

The house was dark, no torch was inside. I didn't hear anything so I ran up the steps.

"ASTRID! ASTRID!"

She wasn't upstairs, I ran down the steps, rounded the corner in the living room and fell onto my back. Admittedly, the fall knoecked the wind out of me, I saw stars for a second and groaned.

 _I should have cleaned like Astrid asked..._

I stood up slowly, with a small grunt.

 _Gross, what is this, dragon slobber?_!

I looked at the palms of my hands, but it wasn't dragon saliva... it was blood. I looked down and there was puddle of it, it's what I slipped in. Blood.

 _Blood. Why is there blood? Astrid... Oh god, no! NOT ASTRID!_

I ran back to the front door, almost falling down the steps, but caught myself.

"We need to find Agnar!"

I hopped on his back and he zipped into the air.

 _If Mom knows... then she must have seen it, or someone told her. That means they moved her. She has to be at Agnar's. It has to be the baby... no one would attack her. That blood... there was so much..._

Toothless whimpered, he saw the blood and I had given no explanation, there was no time. He twisted through the sky, avoided a collision and flapped his wings rapidly to get to Agnar's house. He dived to the ground and this time I jumped off before we landed. It was too high, so Toothless could still land and not crash, but I couldn't wait the extra 10 seconds.

"HICCUP!"

I heard my mother call me, she was close.

"Hiccup, wait!"

I didn't stop, I ran into the house, not knocking, practically busting the down down. A startled Agnar jumped as I entered the house, frightened by the sudden intrusion of his home.

"Where is she?!"

He saw me and his eyes softened, he opened his mouth but my mothe spoke first.

"Hiccup."

I turned to her, she was now in the doorway, her eyes were sad and her face bashful.

"Mom? Where is Astrid? Where is she?"

"Hiccup let me talk to you before you see her," she gestures I come outside with her.

"No! No, I need to see her. Where is she, Mom?!"

"Hiccup... Please."

She sounded desperate and I knew the longer I refused, the longer it would take to get to Astrid. I followed her outside, walking quickly.

"Mom, what happened? Why is there blood in my house!? Where is Astrid?! Tell me she's okay mom, please. Tell me that...," my voice cracked liked I was a 16 year old again. I felt the emotions inside me bubbling up and the tears rushing to my yes.

"Hiccup, Astrid is... is having complications with the baby," my mother tried to explain, but I saw she wasn't saying it all.

"The baby! Oh god, the baby. Is it okay? Is Astrid okay? Mom, please!"

"We don't know," she admitted softly.

"Astrid... is she... is she...," I choked on the words.

 _She can't be dead... she can't be gone._

"She is alive," my mother said.

The relief washed over me, but only for a split second.

"The baby! What about the baby?"

"Agnar is not sure...," she looked away from me.

I froze.

 _Not sure... what does that mean? How can he not know?_

"So, she hasn't had the baby yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Mom, I need to be with her!"

"And I need to warn you, she is in pain. She is weak. It is possible..." my mom stopped and took a breath.

I saw the tears forming in her eyes as she continued.

"Agnar says it is possible that neither will survive."

In that moment, the world stopped. The air had gone bad and my body almost shut down. I stared ahead at my mother, but it was like she wasn't there, nothing was there. Nothing at all.

 _Not survive... Astrid? That can't be right. She's too strong, Astrid is the strongest person I know. She has to survive._

My body did not feel like it was mine, I couldn't feel it, it was as if it had all gone numb.

I saw my mom's lips still moving, but all I could hear was the endless screech of a white nothing, it filled my ears and my body, echoing in the hollowness.

Then everything was shaking, my vision was blurring and I could feel my body again, it was moving, but not by my will.

"HICCUP!"

My mom had taken by the shoulders and shaken me, it had awaken me from my trance as all the sounds of the world came back, I could breath again and feel her touch.

"Hiccup!"

I blinked m eyes to focus on the world, my mother let go of my shoulders.

"Hiccup, you must be strong. You must be strong for her."

I do. I have to be strong for Astrid. Help her pull through this. We... We've been through so much, she's always made it out okay. This time will be no exception.

"Where is she?"

The was the last time I intended to ask and my mother saw that.

"She is upstairs" she stepped back.

I didn't waste time, I dashed back into the house and ran up the stairs at lightning speed. I saw her. She was laying in the bed, her eyes vlosed, her mouth open and her hands by her sides.

I took a step towards her, she looked so fragile and delicate, nothing like I've ever seen here. Her face was so pale, she didn't have her normal rose tinted cheeks. Her lips were chapped and crusted, like she was thirsty fr water, but had not drunken any in days. A tear escaped my eyes.

 _How could I lose her? How could I live without her by my side?_

I turned away and wiped the tears, took a deep breath and then stepped closer to her. I looked down the length of her body, I saw her stomach, still huge and round.

Our baby...

I kneeled by the bed and took her hand in mine, she felt cold and wet.

"Astrid..."

My voice was a barely above a whisper.

"Astrid?"

She moved, not very much, a small shift in the bed and her fingers clasped my hand. The grip wasn't tight, but I felt a wave of relief wash over me and I leaned over.

"Astird. I'm here."

"Hiccup?," she croaked.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Hiccup... the baby... the baby is...," she was interrupted by a pain that caused her groan instead of form words.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay. The baby is fine."

I lied.

The baby might not be fine... You might not be fine.

"You... You were right," she smiled, but it wasn;t her smile. It was forced, awkward and looked like it hurt her.

"Right? About what?"

"The baby is coming today."


	14. Horrendous Day- Part IV

**Astrid's POV**

I felt it. Before anyone had thought to say it aloud, I felt it. I could feel it all slipping, the world as I knew it was diminishing around me. Simple tasks I could do all my life, tasks I could have done yesterday, like walking, were so far from my capabilities. My legs had no feeling, Agnar said it was from the herb he gave me, a common childbirth remedy, but I didn't believe it. It was if they were detached from my body and I had felt them slowly be cut off. It was happening to my arms now too... I could barely move them.

I knew I was dying.

Stormfly brought me Agnar, not Hiccup. Maybe she was better at reading the situation then I was. From the second he laid eyes on me, I knew it was bad. His initial shock, his face frozen and his eyes... they said it all. He tried to hide it. He managed to get me aboard Stormfly, bring me to the proper house, and get me in bed. I don't remember most of it.

He told me I was okay, that the baby was fine. We were okay, but I saw through it.

I didn't want to die.

I wanted to live. Live with Hiccup, raise our child, fly my dragon. I wanted our own version of happily ever after. I wanted to teach our child to walk, to talk, to hold an axe, to ride a dragon.

I closed my eyes and thought about the future, everything I had imagined with our family. I feel into a dream-

 _We stood in the living room together, own child was now able to walk. The baby ambled to where our dragons slept in the corner, stumbling several times on the way. Hiccup tries to catch the baby as it fall, but I keep him next to me. Babies need to learn how to fall, that was something my mom had told me so many times, especially since I told her I was pregnant. The baby finally reaches Stormfly, flinging itself onto her face. She opens her eyes quickly, but before she acts to move, she see the baby. Her eyes soften and she looks at the baby. The baby then grabs her horn and she gently shakes her head, the baby giggles happily. I feel so much joy, Hiccup and I look at one another. We were so happy. I look back to the corner and Toothless had now perked up, he sniffs the baby and then the baby loses it's balance. It starts to fall, but Toothless quickly catches it on the brim of his nose and gently stands it upright. The baby shakes it's fist happily and gurgles. I feel Hiccup grab my hand, I turn to him, but he's face is not the pure bliss it had been seconds ago. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" His face is worried and sad, I look to the corner at our baby, but it is not there. It's not anywhere, the dragons are gone too. "Hiccup?" "Astrid?," he calls to me and squeezes my hand._

It goes black, but I still feel the pressure on my hand, I squeeze it back as hard as I could and force my eyes to open. I'm not in our house, I'm in a bed. I'm at Agnar's.

"Astird. I'm here," it's Hiccup's voice.

 _He's here. Oh thank Oden..._

"Hiccup?," I try to shout to him but my voice is hoarse and my throat hurts.

"Yes. I'm here."

I see him now. He looks terrible, his eyes rimmed with red and his hair sticking everywhere, like he had just rode in a race. I saw it in hie eyes, the true terror of what was happening. He didn't have to say it, I already knew. I was dying.

"Hiccup... the baby... the baby is...," I wanted to tell him he was right, we were having the baby. But a tearing sensation ripped across my stomach and I was frozen from the pain. I let out a small cry until it subsided

"Shh. Shh, it's okay. The baby is fine."

 _Good. The baby is fine... At least the baby is okay._

"You... You were right," I tried to smile.

"Right? About what?," he was so confused.

"The baby is coming today."

 **Hiccup's POV**

She still had hope, I could tell. She was still fighting.

 _I love her so much..._

"I love you... so much," I tried to stress it as much as possible.

She smiled again, this time it seemed more natural.

"I love you, Hiccup."

 _Agnar is wrong, she's fine. She looks almost better then she did when I first came in. Maybe it was because she was asleep. She's going to make it._

"That's why...," Astrid's voice continued, but now it was strained.

"I want the... the baby to live."

 _The baby? Live? What is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Hiccup, I want our baby to live."

"What did Agnar say to you? It's not true, Astrid. You can make it through this."

She shook her head," No, Hiccup... the blood..."

Tears were in her eyes now and I could she her holding back the urge to cry. I shook my head and looked to the floor.

"No. No, you aren't going to die, Astrid. No!"

"Hiccup..."

I looked back up other, the tears were starting to fall.

"I don't want to leave you. I love you. I want... I want our baby..."

"You don't have to leave," I cupped her face with my hand.

"Nothing's wrong. You're fine. The baby is fine. Everything is okay."

She shook her head again and let out a small cry.

"No, Hiccup. I... I know... I know it's happening."

"No, don't say that. Not that. Please Astrid."

My eyes swelled with tears again.

 _She can't die. She can't._ She was Astrid Hofferson, the second Viking ever to ride a dragon, the mother of my child, my wife. She was the love of my life and we had so much life yest to live.

The tears fell onto her blanket.

"Astrid..."

"Hiccup... I love you."

I lay my head on her chest, and wrap my arms around her thin body. She felt warm, she felt safe, she felt alive. We stayed like this, until Agnar came into the room, I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry...," he said.

"I need to check on the baby."

"Of course," I stood.

"I'll just..."

"Wait outside?," Agnar suggested.

"Yeah... I'll just go wait outside."

"I love you," Astrid smiled again.

 _She's so beautiful..._

I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you."

I left the room and slowly stepped down the stairs. My mom was sitting in the living room, she stood up as I descended.

 _The baby... She wants to that baby to live. I want the baby to live too... but I want her. I need Astrid._

My mother didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around me. Her arms were strong and I gripped her back tightly, letting the tars come freely.

 _How can she say that? Just pick for the both of us. No She isn't dying. Not today! Neither is our baby!_

Agnar came downstairs.

"VALKA! I need you now!" His eyes were wild and desperate.

Valka turned to me.

"Go!," I urged her.

I went to follow but my mother put a hand on my chest. She didn't say anything, her eyes said it all.

"Mom... please. Please save her."

Her eyes were soft, she looked heartbroken but she promised me. I stepped off the stairs and the two of them rushed up to my wife. I felt so helpless... so useless. Outside, Toothless was peering in the window, he looked like a mirror image of myself So scared, so worried.

I went outside to him and immediately he was at my side. He wanted to know what was happening, if Astrid was okay or not.

"She fine, bud," I couldn't say it without my voice falting me.

Toothless saw right through me and nuzzled against me, I hugged him tightly.

 _If he could talk, he would tell me it's all okay.. It's going to be okay. It will. It will._

I repeated it to myself, hoping it would somehow magically come true.

 _Magic... Magic! MAGIC!_

"Magic, Toothless! MAGIC!," I pulled away from him. He was not on the same page as me and cocked his head.

"Nrest! We... We need Nrest!"

 _I can't leave Astrid. Not now._

"Buddy! You need to go, Go find her. Get Nrest! Go. Run, buddy. Please."

Toothless understood me. He knew why Nrest was so important, even if he didn't he trusted me. He turned and ran up into the village, darting between people and buildings.

I felt a glimmer of hope.

 _Nrest... she can... she can save her._


	15. Horrendous Day- Part V

**Nrest POV**

Xiir was tired, she had been trying to take off for what felt like hours. The sun was beginning to set on the day, the cold orange sun sinking behind the sea.

"Iubxgt, ike swli," I went o her side. [Translation: Rest, my beauty.]

She was panting heavily, her chest moving quickly and her mouth open.

"Tre pin trbmlo," I suggested. ["Translation: Let's get water."]

She agreed and we walked back to the cabin.

I did not like Berk as much as I did Vallancia. Here it was cold and smell clung in the air, the people had odd rituals and it seemed to be at the end of the earth. The forrest had many strange trees and plants I had never seen before, it was intriguing but also mysterious. But it had a charm to it, also, something you would see in a small town in Vallancia. It was humble.

A noise rumbled the ground in front of us, we both stopped walking. Xiir's ears perked, she listened then turned to me. She grabbed my sleeve in her mouth and puled me.

"Xiir!"

She didn't stop until we were both running, she let go and continued her fast past.

Are we in danger? What's happening?!

Ahead I say a Valla, it was Toothless. He bounded toward us at full speed, so Xiir and I slowed down.

He reached us, his eyes wide and he breath was heavy. He looked tired. He looked almost crazy, Hiccup was nowhere, I didn't see him running in from any direction.

"Xiir? Oxy triffe?" [Translation: What's wrong?"]

Toothless screeched to me, almost like a plea. Xiir turned to me, her eyes were now wide too.

 _Something is wrong._

"Where is Hiccup?," I asked Toothless.

He cried out again, and turned back the way he had come, looking over his shoulder. Xiir then grabbed my sleeve again, pulling me to where he was headed.

We needed to follow him. Xiir knew what he wanted and it seemed very urgent.

"Okay!"

Toothless took off in the direction of the village, Xiir following right behind them and then me. Trying to run and keep up with two vallas. I was not a runner, I had been trained in sorcery, not combat. It was hard to do, especially when I did not know what was happening.

Is Hiccup hurt? Is my father here? Why isn't Hiccup here? Maybe he is with his new child. We reached the town and Toothless navigated us through the narrow paths. I ran into a women carrying some fish, we both fell t the ground.

"Oh! Watch were yew going ya..." she looked and me and her jaw dropped.

"I... I... I," she stuttered for her words.

"Ike makto," I mumbled and scurried to my feet to chase the valla. I had been in such a rush, I forgot to say it in English, but it was not so important. [Translation: I'm sorry."]

Toothless lead us to a home, but I saw no one. I rested my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Where... Where are we... Hiccup?"

Toothless gave me no rest and pushed me to the door. I was surprised that Xiir did not object. The house was empty, but upstairs there was something screaming.

 **Hiccup's POV**

I paced outside, thinking that Toothless would have reappeared instantly with Nrest, but the second ticked by and they felt like days.

"HICCUP!"

My mother called from the door.

"NOW!"

I bolted into the house and up the stairs.

"AAAHHHHHHHH," Astrid was screaming.

I ran to her side. "Astrid? ASTRID!?"

She groaned," Hiccup...?"

"Astrid, I'm right here."

"Hiccup..." she closed her eyes.

"Hiccup, the baby is caught. I need to cut her open to get it out," Agnar explained calmly yet urgently.

 _Cut her open? No! He can't do that!_

"Do it... Do it..." Astrid chanted in a mumble.

"Cut her open? There is no other way?!"

 _Nrest isn't here yet. Why isn't she here yet?!_

Agnar's hands were covered in blood and I finally looked at the mess that was on the lower half of the bed. Astid's legs were open and there was blood staining the bankets. Her blood.

That's... that's too much blood.

"Hiccup," Agnar caught my attention again.

"If I do this, she will die. If I don't she will die and so will the baby."

"No...No...," I shook my head.

 _No, this can't be right. No. No! NO!_

"Hiccup... the baby...," Astrid called to me.

I leaned down to her. Her face now was an ice white and I saw her shivering like she was cold, even under the thick covering of blankets.

"Astrid..."

"Hiccup, please..."

"Astrid... no." The tears prickled my eyes. "I... I can't kill you."

"Save... the baby..."

"Hiccup!," my mother was now calling me. She pulled me, trying to get me to face her but I wouldn't turn from Astird. She had to pry me away.

"Hiccup!" she looked me in the eyes.

"You cannot save her."

The tears fell down my face.

"No! No! I... the magic..." I couldn't form words.

Everyone in the room was against me, they all wanted the baby. I wanted the baby, but I needed Astrid. How could I kill her and live with myself.

"The baby will die if we do not act."

 _Astrid will die. Nrest isn't here. I can't save her. This my fault. I should have been here. I should have never left home. I should have been with her. If she lives and the baby dies... she won't forgive me. I... I have... I have to... to... to... kill her?_

I looked to my mother, trying to decide what to do. I knew what had to be done, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't set the action in motions, be the one to kill her. My mother userstood that.

"Go to her," she said. "Be with her."

She went to stand beside Agnar and whispered to him. Like the executioner, getting the message to kill the prisoner. I grabbed Astris' hand.

"Astrid...," I couldn't stop crying.

She didn't open her eyes.

"It's okay... okay..."

"Astrid," I leaned over and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you..," she whispered.

"I love..." I was cut off by her blood curdling scream.

Her eyes bulged and she almost sat all the way up, and her hand gipped mine like a dragons jaw. It hurt. Her sudden movement scared me and the panic surged through me, I looked to Agnar, he was passing a bloody knife to my mother.

 _He cut her._

I looked back to my wife.

"Astrid!"

She didn't stop screaming, it was so loud and deafening. The tears streamed down her face and she fell back onto the pillow.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Astrid. It's okay..." I wanted to soothe her but I couldn't. I could only lie and tell her it was all going to be okay.

 _Where is Nrest. Why isn't she here? She's going to be too late... Oh god. No! No, Astrid!_

Another scream pierced the air, I turrned to the source.

A baby.

Her baby.

Our baby.

Agnar handed the screaming child to my mother. It was beautiful.

Astrid had stopped screaming.

"Astrid..." I tightened my grip on her hand as I looked at our child.

"Astrid?," I looked to her and her eyes were shut and her hand felt limp in mine.

"ASTRID!" I leaned over her face.

"Astrid! Astrid, no! No, Astrid!," I shook her shoulders gently, but she made no noise, no movement.

"Hiccup...," Agnar put his hand on my shoulder.

"NO!," I shoved him off.

"Astrid! ASTRID! ASTRID NO! NO PLEASE!"

She didn't move, he whole body was weightless in my grasp.

"Please, no... No, Astrid."

I hugged her close to me, her body was motionless, lifeless.

 _No... not that quick. She can't... No. Not Astrid. She's too strong! NO PLEASE NO!_

The baby still cried, its screams echoing in an otherwise silent room.


	16. A Choice

**Hiccup's POV**

Her hand was cold, but I couldn't let go. I just stayed there, kneeling beside the bed, holding her hand.

 _She's gone... Nrest can't even save her. How could this happen. She was... was so strong._

 **Nrest POV**

I slowly crept up the steps, I had no idea what I was walking into. There was no one downstairs and the crying was coming from upstairs, so I chose to follow it. Past the top stair I saw a room, and Hiccup was there kneeling beside a bed. I recognized that it was his wife laying in the bed. I stepped closer, now seeing the rest of the bed and I saw the red. It stained the floor, bed and the hands of a man in the corner who was also looking at Astrid.

 _What is happening?_

I then stepped up to the doorway, to the left Valka was standing with a baby in her arms.

 _The baby. Hiccup's child_.

I looked back to where Hiccup was, he was shaking. He was crying. I looked past him to his wife. She was pale, she wasn't moving.

"Hiccup?"

I called to him.

He didn't turn around, it was Valka who grabbed my shoulder. I looked back to her and she shook her head. I knew that look, the look of disappointment, that look of pure disappointment and dispare. It was the look of death. I looked back to Astrid.

 _She has died?_

I stepped closer to Hiccup, ignoring Valka. I looked at Astrid, she was so white, never had a seen such white skin, but she had always been pale in comparison. I made my way around the bed slowly, as I past the foot of the bed, I saw Astrid's mutilated body. Someone had opened her body and her insides were visible, her blood was everywhere.

I continued to the far side of the bed, standing over the small women and her grieving husband. Hiccup was gripping her left hand tightly and he was crying, mourning his loss.

"Hiccup?"

His eyes darted to me, his eyes red and face wet.

"I...I...," he sobbed harder.

Death took many forms in loved ones, some cried, so found anger, others accepted.

"I...I could... couldn't s...s...save her!," he cried.

 _He wants me to save her. To save his beloved, his wife, his partner. If I was in his position, I would want the same. I would give anything to heal Taroc, I would give my life._

I slowly reached out to Astrid, I did not want to disrespect Hiccup or his wife.

"Nrest."

Valka called to me sharply. I looked to her, she did not want me to touch Astrid.

 _Perhaps they have customs here. Different. Only loved ones may touch the dead?_

I drew my hand back slightly.

 _But she could still be saved_.

I pushed my hand to arm. On contact, she was cold, lifeless.

 _Perhaps she cannot..._

I placed my hand higher, on her shoulder, it was still silent. The more life in the body, the easier it was to heal.

I then went to her neck, it was warm, but life was not there. The last and only place to really check for life was the heart. I put my hands on her chest. It was warm, but hard to feel. I ripped her dress and I heard Valka gasp.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Nrest had come... but she was too late. I remember her words. 'It's magic, not a miracle.' She circled the bed.

"Hiccup?"

I looked at her, her black eyes held a deep concern, like an apology. Like she knew it was too late, Astrid was gone and there was nothing to do to help her.

"I...I...," I couldn't say the fell into a fit of fresh tears.

"I...I could... couldn't s...s...save her!," I cried into the blanket of the bed.

 _I couldn't save her. I should saved her. It was my job as a husband. I was supposed to protect her._

I felt Astrid's body move, I looked up and saw it was Nrest, she was feeling Astrid.

I wanted to tell her it was too late, but I couldn't. I wanted there to be hope. Nrest looked determined, moving up her arm to her chest. She felt and then ripped Astrid's dress, exposing her chest. My mother gasped loudly. My mouth dropped, but Nrest didn't notice us, she felt Astrid's chest. Then she did something weird and put her ear up to her heart.

I didn't know what to do. _Do I tell her to stop? What if she hears something? Something magic like?_

 **Nrest's POV**

I thought I felt something. For a split second, a tremor or something in her chest. I put my ear to her heart, listening carefully and intensly.

 _Wait... Wait... Wait.. THERE!_

I sat up quickly and put my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly.

"XIIR! IM! IM TYVBI!" I stood tall over the bed. [Translation: XIIR! COME! COME QUICKLY!']

The baby began to cry again.

I pushed my hair behind my ears and pulled all the blankets off of her body. I moved to her lower half quickly, carefully and precisely picking her insides and putting then back into her large wound.

"NREST!" Valka screeched

Xiir was crashing through the home, up the stairs. She did not know why I had called her, if it was a death or an attack, she was prepared for anything.

"NO! GET OUT! OUT NOW!," the man was yelling. "NO DRAGONS!"

She hissed at him and came closer to me.

"Nrest?," Hiccup didn't sound like himself. "Nrest, what are you doing?"

"She can be saved. But only now."

It was all I cared to explain, if he wanted her alive he needed to let me work. The man was still shouting at Xiir, but Hiccup turned to him. talking, but I was too focused.

"Xiir, tur xott cdhe op tur?" [Translation: Xiir, are you ready for this?"

She didn't even hesitate in widening her stance. She closed her eyes and pulled the energy she could, preparing the transfer of energy to me.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Nrest moved effortlessly. In a swift move she had stood, pulled back the covers and was working.

 _Wait.. What is she doing? Is she..? Can she..?_

Xiir crashed into the room and Agnar was angry. He was bit old fashioned, he had not really grown with the rest of Berk in the appreciation for dragons.

"NO! GET OUT! OUT NOW!," he yelled pointing to the door. "NO DRAGONS!"

Xiir hissed at him and continued to Nrest, who still had her head down, all attention on Astrid.

"Nrest?," my voice caught.

 _Did this mean what I think it meant... What I wanted it to mean._

"Nrest, what are you doing?"

She turned to me, her eyes were determined and behind them I saw her brain was working in overdrive.

"She can be saved."

The words barely sunk in.

"But only now."

 _She can save her._

"GET IT OUT! NOW! Dragons are not allowed in here!," Agnar bellowed to Xiir's back.

I tured to him," Please Agnar. Please. This is important."

"NO! Absolutley not! Get it out!"

"She can save Astrid!," I was pleading with him

His face dropped.

"She's dead, son."

"Nrest can save her! Please just... just please, Agnar. Please."

Valka rocked the crying baby," Come Agnar, let us go wait in the living room."

Agnar crossed his arms. "I don't like this!"

Valka escorted him out and I heard her say," You know how boys are... they grieve differently."

I didn't know if she was just saying that to please Agnar of if she really believed I had gone mad.

I looked back to the bed, Nrest had her eyes closed and her hands were hovered over Astird's stomach.

 **Nrest POV**

"Ctopz...Tchui...Ctopz... Tchui...Gvgh," I spoke clearly and confidently. [Translation: Connect... Attatch... Connect... Attatch... Restore..."

I opened my eyes and watched the bits and pieces that once belonged inside her body slip back into place. The parts that had been cut away or apart were mending and connecting together like new, into the correct places. All was there, so I pulled the two edges of the large gash together, my hands l sipped from the blood, but I kept going.

"Tiol... Gvgh... tiol..." as I spoke the words, the wound began to seal together, the process was slow with such a large cut. [Translation: Heal... Restore... Heal..."]

It was good sign that she was healing, it meant the chances of her life were improving. When the wound sealed, I went back to her chest, placing a hand gently between her breasts.

"Xiir, tur iko dibbwn?" I looked over my shoulder to Xiir. [Translation: Xiir, are you alright?"

She nodded, wanting me to continue. I could already feel the drain on her magic, it was about half gone. I was tried too, healing the inside of a body is a lot harder then healing the superficial problems.

 _Alright.. Let's do this._

"Wilp... Wilp op tur ymml huuvdfr...," I was ready to continue when I felt magic. But it was not Xiir. It was faint and close by. [Translation: Live... Life in this body grow.."]

 **Hiccup's POV**

They way she repaired Astrid was like nothing that could ever be seen twice. Every piece of her reconnected and assembled perfectly back into her body. The only word for it was magic. I felt the hope inside me growing.

 _Nrest know what she is doing... She is doing it. Astrid will live. She's going to save her... She's saving her._

The wound sealed and Nrest moved up to Astrid's head. She put a hand on her chest and said something to Xiir. I had questions to ask, so many brewing and all were dying to be answered. I held them in, bottled them away and started to chant again, her words were different here then they had been when she had saved Xiir at the shore. There was more, it seemed longer and harder. I remembered Nrest saying saving one life could kill her. I studied her face briefly, she didn't look tired or anything.

 _Maybe she's stronger, being a sorcerer and all._

I turned to Astrid.

 _Please Oden, Please. Let her live. Please._

Something in the corner of my vision caught my eyes, it was a shimmer of color, like light on the water. It was cloudy so it couldn't be the sun, I turned and there in the room was a floating orb, it was a pale green. It just sat there, suspended in the air and I thought maybe it was Nrest who had conjured it. It looked familiar, but not liek what I had seen, something like the message Nrest had sent to her father.

 _Maybe its to help Astrid._

 **Nrest POV**

I looked up from Astrid and my world seemed to spin.

 _A message._

I stood up quickly, abandoning the mission to save Astrid. Xiir was startled and turned to see it. Her eyes widened with the realization.

 _A message._

I saw my father's face gleaming under the layers of power.

 _Father! He has called me. He got my message!_

I stepped towards it, but it was Xiir who stood in my path. I looked to her and her eyes were wide, like she was asking for looked back to the women on the bed, and I turned to her.

 _Astrid. I'm supposed to save her._

I looked to Hiccup, he was now looking at me, he was confused.

"Nrest?"

His voice was low and it showed how little he knew about the situation. His eyes were still rimmed with red, from all the tears he had spilled about his beloved. Now I had restored his faith, telling him I could heal her.

I reached to Xiir, her power was low. She didn't have enough.

 _There's not enough. I can't save her and open the message. I can't do both._


	17. A Choice is Made

The glowing green circle bobbing in the air taunted me. I could hear my inner voice coaxing me to going to it. _Take a step it's okay._

I took a step forward.

 _It's from your father, you can't just ignore it._

"Reew...," I whispered out loud as I stared, hypnotized by the possibilities that laid within those fluid translucent wall of the message. [Translation: Father..."]

 _It could be important. IT IS important._

I went to take another step, but my path was blocked. I tried to move around the object without looking away from my message. I feared it would vanish, just like so man others had done all those months. This time I had a chance. I could open it. I could hear the sound of my father's voice. I bet he is reassuring me of his arrival, that he is storming the oceans to get me.

I tried to step the other way, but I was still blocked. I hear a small rumble. I looked down and it was Xiir, she was standing in my way. Her eyes cast a sad shadow across her entire face, she looked almost devastated.

She hummed in the back of her throat and her eyes darted towards the bed. I looked over my shoulder to the women lying there. Astrid. She was Hiccup's wife, she was a new mothers of the baby downstairs. She was kind, I remember her inviting me into her home. I looked back to Xiir, her eyes said it all. She knew we didn't have enough time or magic to save her and retrieve the message.

She wanted me to save Astrid.

I looked back to the message in the room, my father's face still shimmering and I choked back the urge to run and rip it open. I wanted nothing more than to hear his voice. I had been waiting so long.

I looked again to to Astrid, her body lifeless and I knew the longer I waited, the harder it would be to get her back. Then I looked at Hiccup, his eyes were so confused. He didn't know what was happening, how close I was to breaking the promise I gave him. How close I was to abandoning his wife for my own selfish interests.

I close my eyes and I felt a tremble rumble through my body as I closed my hands into fists. A tear fell down my cheek and it was Xiir who nudged back to the bedside.

I kneeled down again and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Eewbf...Wilp eewbf. Wilp op tur ymml eewbf. Tiol op tur ymml. Gvgh op tur ymml," I placed my hand on her chest again. [Translation:"Expand... Life expand. Life in this body expand. Heal this body. Restore this body."]

I glanced up to the message, it was still there, taunting me. IT was begging me to rip it open like a greedy child with a present. I wanted nothing more then to follow that instinct, but I looked to Xiir. She was standing tall, legs apart and eyes closed, transferring her energy to me. She was so determined to save Astrid's life, she didn't hesitate, not even once.

I looked back to Astrid.

"Tiol tutoiv vrsk. Zqpm wilp. Gvgh op tur ymml. Wilp. Wilp. [Translation: Heal the pain. Give life. Restore this body. Live. Live."]

My eyes were growing tired and we were low on energy. Xiir was draining so quickly and Astrid was not replenishing quick enough. My head was starting to swim and I couldn't help but lose my focus and look to the corner of the room. Now it was barren, there was no sign of a message or anything. It was just a empty part of room that was filled with the desperate hopes of a husband, straining efforts of a Valla, an emotional frustration of a princess, and the low rumble of life from a wife.

I looked at Astrid again, I saw a warmth in her cheeks now. She looked almost to be alive, but she wasn't. Not yet.

"Wilp op tur ymml eewbf. Eewbf. Tre ivckwa gvgh op tur ymml. Tre op tur kiryy wilp." [ Translation: Life in this body expand. Expand. Let breath restore this body. Let this heart live."]

In that moment, I saw a movement, I felt a movement. Her chest, it had twitched, her heart preparing to pump, her lungs ready to breath air.

 _We're close..._

"Tre wilp eewbf op tur ymml. Gvgh kiryy. Gvgh ivckwa," I pushed my hand into her chest harder, to really connect with the magic inside her. [Translation: Let life expand in this body. Restore the heart. Restore the breath."]

I could feel it, swirling through her body, awakening all that had been put to rest. Her body was returning to the living, he chest rose this time it was noticeable and Hiccup flung himself to the side of the bed.

"Astrid?!," he asked, desperate for a response.

My vision was blurring and I looked to Xiir, she was leaning against the wall for support, unable to stand on her own now.

 _What if we can't save her... We've never done this before._

 _We're so close..._

I closed my eyes.

"Gvgh ivckwa." [Translation: Restore breath."]

Astrid inhaled sharply, her lungs now gasping for breath to give her air.

"ASTRID!," Hiccup brushed the hair from her face and caressed her cheek.

"Astrid?! Astrid, come back..."

"Wilp...," my voice was above a whisper. [Translation: Live]

There was no energy left for Xiir to give me, she was drained. I heard a thud and looked, she had slid to the ground. I reached to her, she was alive, breathing and fine. She was merely tired, exhausted from the power she had transferred.

I was proud of her. We had never done such a thing before, I had not yet been trained for this, I had not told Hiccup. We had never brought back a life, but we had. We had saved his women, this wife, this mother.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to clear my vision. It worked for a second and in that second, I saw Astrid was breathing on her own, her chest falling in rising at a steady pace.

 _She's alive..._

 **Hiccup's POV**

I watched her. I saw it, it lingered on her face like water after a rain. Thant thing, it was a message, like the one she had sent to her father, but it was different. It was larger then the one she had sent and it was green instead of golden. I knew it was for her, when she first saw it her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. It was as if her father had made an actual apperance in the room.

She looked part animal as she lunged to it, but before I could tr to really figure out what was happening, she had stopped. She looked to Astrid then me and I saw pain spread across her face. The joy and hope diminished and replaced a noble sense of duty and she returned her hand to my wife's bare chest.

I didn't really know what had happened. It had been so quick, but it was over now. I saw Nrest's eyes dart back to the floating sphere in that was to my left as she continued to speak in a low clear tone.

I saw Xiir stumble and catch herself on the wall, I was scared.

 _Is she dying? Nrest said they could die._

Nrest hadn't even seen it, she had her eyes closed and was still talking.

 _Maybe she's okay.._

It felt like an eternity. I was holding my breath, willing her alive as Nrest worked her magic.

 _Please Oden, I would give anything. Take my life. Not her. She deserves to live. Let her life. Please, please._

Oden was listening, he heard me and I saw her move. Astrid moved, bot because of Nrest, but by herslef.

I was by her side in less then a second.

"ASTRID!"

She didn't open her eyes but I felt her warmth, it was radiating off of her. I brushed the hair from her face.

 _Oh Oden almighty. Astrid, please._

"Astrid!? Astrid, come back..."

 _Open your eyes. Please, Astrid._

I heard a thud and my head shot up, it was Xiir, she had collapsed onto the ground.

 _Oh no! Oh no! NO!_

I was going to go to her side, make sure she was okay, get my mother to help, but I was tethered to the bed. I looked down and it was Astrid, she was grabbing my hand, it was strong and tight.

 _Oh... Oh Oden._

"Hiccup..."


	18. Astrid is alive, but is Nrest?

**Nrest POV**

I tried to stand from where I was kneeled in front of the bed, but my legs buckled under the weight and I slide back down to the floor. My eyes involuntarily looked back to the far corner of the room, but it was dark and empty like it had been before. I felt a pressure build within my throat, one that was all too familiar to me during those months at sea. I wanted to cry. It was so weird, I never cried, I was raised that is showed weakness to others, so crying was not natural to me.

 _He'll call again... won't he? He's on his way now... He's coming. Why else would he call? He has to be coming. That's good. That means he got my message. Xiir is so close to being healed. I could meet them halfway..._

It was hard to keep my eyes open, I leaned my head on the side of the bed. My heard had started to throb, I could almost feel it rocking my brain, it made me feel nauseous. I sucked in a slow breath, trying to rid myself of the feeling, but it was persistent.

"Nrest? Nrest?!"

It was Hiccup.

I tried to look towards his voice and respond, but it came out as a small groan.

"Oh no... Nrest...," Hiccup was now right beside me, I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I could feel his presence.

 _I used too much..._ A headache and pain were common of a sorcerer using too much magic at once. I had done it before, so I wasn't worried, but it was still painful.

"Nrest... Open you're eyes? Are you okay? Xiir? Xiir?!" Hiccup nudged me.

 _Xiir?!_ I forced my eyes open to look at my dozing dragon, she was breathing evenly. _She's sleeping... she's okay..._ I closed my eyes again.

"Nrest... no, come on, Stay awake!"

 _Ow... my head..._

I opened my mouth to tell him I was okay, but another groan escaped.

 _Too... tired..._

Hiccup's voice grew distant as I slipped into the darkness and the pain faded away.

 **Hiccup's POV**

She opened her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes looked to me and they gleamed with life and the simple joy of seeing my face.

"Astrid...," it came out as a whisper.

 _It's impossible... There's no way... Oden!_

Her lips twitched upward her smile lighting her face up tenfold, I knelt beside her again, forgetting why I even stood up in the first place. My hand cupped the side of her face as my emotions started to overwhelm me.

I could feel a tear slip from my eye," Astrid! Oh Astrid!"

"Hiccup," she rolled in the bed to face me," Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Her forehead creased with concern, she brought her hand up to stroke my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned my face into her hand, the warmth she gave me was unreal.

 _She's alive... Oden, thank you!_

"Hiccup? Why are you crying?," Astrid was very worried now.

I opened my eyes at the exact moment fear struck her heart. Her mouth dropped and her eyes shimmered with tears.

"... the baby...," she chocked.

 _What? No!_

"No, no, no no," I shook my head with a smile on my face. "The baby is fine."

Relief hit her like a wave from the sea and she relaxed into her pillow.

"Thank Oden," she took a deep breath.

 _Thank Oden, indeed._

"Astrid... you're alive..."

She turned to me with an eyebrow cocked and a wicked grin on her face, she thought I was joking with her.

"Hiccup, what are you talking about?"

"Astrid... you... you died," The words felt like poison in my mouth. To say them out loud was like placing a curse on her, I immediately felt guilty for saying it, worried that death would return and take her again.

She rolled her eyes," Hiccup, I'm alive."

"I know," I quickly reached out and wrapped my hand around her, resting my head on her stomach.

I could her heartbeat and feel her breath. She was surprised by my actions but she didn't say anything, she just ran her fingers through my hair. The memory of only early that day when I clung to her limp body flashed back to me. How she didn't move respond, she had died.

"Thank Oden, you're alive," I said into her shirt.

"Uh... Hiccup..." Astrid sounded confused again.

I lifted my head and saw she was looking down at her ripped shirt. She lifted a piece and looked at me, asking why her shirt was torn and she was exposed.

I wiped my nose and felt a chuckle come up my throat, but it died before anyone heard it.

"Uh... Nrest... did that."

"Nrest?," she was surprised. "Why would Nrest do this?"

"She did it to save you," I squeezed her hand tightly.

"Save me?... But... Hiccup...," Astrid didn't understand.

"Astrid... you died," I paused, fear clutching my heart. "But Nrest... she saved you." I glanced to the other side of the bed where Nrest was.

She had her head on the side of the bed, her eyes closed and I didn't see her breathing.

"Nrest? Nrest?!"

I called to her, a new panic forming inside me, Oh no... she's... no!

I saw her move, it was slight but it helped me feel slightly better until she moaned out.

 _Oh no!_

I stood and looked down at Astrid, she was staring at Nrest too. The whole situation was most likely bizarre to her, she didn't remember dying. She looked worried about Nrest. I just did a quick once over, Astrid was alive...I reluctantly let go of her hand and went to Nrest. Her body was tangled and it looked like she had been thrown into this position like a doll.

"Oh no... Nrest...," I looked back to Astrid. She was now very concerned and I was too. I looked to her Nightfury, she was also immobile.

 _She's dying? Oh no... she warned me. Nrest said saving someone could kill her...oh no... I... I didn't... Oh no._

I got down on the floor and placed my hands on Nrest's shoulders, "Nrest... Open your eyes?" I shook her gently but nothing." Are you okay?"

I glanced behind me to her dragon,"Xiir? Xiir?!"

Are they dying? What do I do? I can't save them... only... Only Nrest cold save them... Oh no... I... I

I looked to Nrest, her eyes were open now, a sign I normally would have taken as good, but not this time. Her eyes weren't their normal black, they looked a light gray and it looked like she couldn't focus. Then they rolled back into her head and she closed her lids.

Oh no... Nrest is dying!

"Nrest... no, come on, Stay awake!," I begged.

She then slipped from the bed, but I was quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Nrest! Oh Oden! Nrest, wake up!"

She can't be dying?

I quickly put my hand on her neck and then froze, feeling for a heartbeat. It took me a minute to find it, but when I did I felt so tired.

 _Why does this keep happening?!_

"Hiccup?!"

It was Astrid, she sounded scared.

"She's alive...," I put my hand around her neck and the other one under her knees and stood up.

Astrid got out of the bed quickly.

"No.. Astrid, you need to rest!," I rushed to her with Nrest still in my arms.

"No, I'm okay. I'm fine."

"You're not! You just had a baby! You just...," I froze, _I can't say it again._

"Hiccup, I'm fine," she said sternly.

"Aren't you... Doesn't it hurt?"

 _She did just have our baby... That has to hurt. Agnar cut into her..._

Astrid thought for a moment and then wrinkled her brows together, "...No. I... I feel totally normal." She was visibly worried about what that meant for her.

I laid Nrest down on the bed gently and turned back to her, looking into her beautiful ocean eyes.

"Astrid, you're alive and that is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you," I wrapped m arms around her and squeezed.

She returned the hug," I love you, Hiccup." Then she pushed me away," We need to get Valka, Nrest needs help." She took my hand and lead me to the stairs quickly.

We descended to living room, my mother and Agnar were in the kitchen. They both came out when they hear us coming. Their faces both were frozen in disbelief as they looked upon us. Astrid, the girl who died upstairs, was now walking and breathing. Agnar leaned against his chair to keep himself from falling over, my mother clutched the baby closer to her as her jaw was unhinged.

"Valka, thank Oden you're here. Nrest, she needs help!," Astrid explained.

My mother gawked at Astrid, then turned to me, wanting a thorough explanation.

"I told you, mom... that Nrest could save her," I found Astrid's hand and intertwined our fingers.

Astrid looked to my mother, then Agnar, then me.

"What... Why is everyone so quiet?"

My mother took a step closer," Astrid... you... you died."

I looked to Astrid and saw her swallow a lump in her throat and she turned to me, her eyes pleading me to tell her it wasn't true. I gave a simple nod, and her eyes swelled with tears. I wrapped her in my arms again, speaking softly to calm her down. I had no idea what it was like to find out you had died and came back to life, it hasn't happened to me.

Astrid pulled away again and wiped her tears," It... It doesn't matter.," she sniffed. "Nrest is upstairs and she needs help. Agnar?," she tuned to him.

Agnar was gripping his chair so tightly, his knuckles were as white as his face. His eyes were round and he looked terrified.

"No women has ever survived...," he said in a shallow whisper.

Astird took a small step back, afraid of his words. She herself, didn't know what had happened and now everyone was acting so strange.

"Agnar," I stepped to him and his eyes rested on me. "We need you to go and help Nrest, I think she's unconscious..."

Agnar looked at me for a moment, I could tell he was not happy with the situation at all, I saw the pure disgust replace the fear in his eyes. I then remembered he was one of the villagers who disapproved of Nrest, he thought she was a child of Hel, and going to bring the destruction of Berk.

 _No, he won't help her._

"Mom...," I turned to her and she was now over the initial shock of Astrid's well being.

She turned to me," I will check on her...," she went to Astrid slowly then outstretched her arms.

 _The baby..._

Astrid looked at the cargo in my mother's arms and her face went soft. Her eyes were wide and full of love and shock. She looked to my mother, who nodded, then carefully took the baby in her arms. The baby squirmed and called out briefly, before Astrid rocked it back into happiness. She took a hand and stroked the cheek of the babe gently and smiled as it cooed and grabbed her finger.

"He'll be getting hungry soon," my mother smiled.

Astrid looked up to her," He?"

"Yes," she smiled

Astrid chocked on a laugh and her eyes found mine.

 _He... a son. I have a son._


	19. My son

**Hiccup POV**

I made my way to where Astrid stood by the stairs, my heart felt frozen and my hands were sweating.

 _It's a boy._

I stepped closer and looked down at the child cradled in my wife's arms. The baby was immaculate, he was so small and beautiful my heart filled with an emotion I had never felt before. He had dark hair covering his head and small button nose. His fingers were wrapped into a tiny fist as he fussed in Astrid's arms. He was perfect. He was better then being a rider, he was better then being Cheif, he was the best thing I had ever seen.

"Woah..."

Astris looked to me, her eyes were round and wide, she was in amazement, just like I was. She smiled and I heard her a choke in the back of her throat as she held in the tears. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her close and we looked down at our son.

 _Son... I have a son._

He squirmed in her arms again and called out before settling down, his eyes opening for a brief second. He looked ahead, not really at Astrid or I, his eyes a deep blue.

 _Just like his mother,_ I thought with a smile.

"He's so beautiful," Astrid said in a whisper.

"He's perfect," I agreed.

I reached a hand out hesitantly and placed in on his head, he was so warm and soft. The moment I touched him, I felt a sense of duty fill me, I was the chief of Berk, leader of my people, but he was more important then anything. I would protect him, kill for him, I would die for him without a second thought.

My mother came back down the stair but I didn't realize until she spoke to us.

"You look like your father when he first saw you."

I looked up and saw that she was emotional too, a sad yet content smile on her face. Before I could ask about Nrest, she had answered.

"She's fine, just asleep."

"Well I want the daughter of Hel out of here!," Agnar pounced from his chair where he had been silent until now.

"Agnar...," my mother tried to calm him.

"No! No! She will bring us darkness! Take her and that winged beast and get them out! OUT!," he shouted.

The baby fussed in Astrid's arms and then began to cry, she quickly tried to soothe him but he was now awake.

"Angar," I spoke calmly. "She needs help. You can't..."

"YES I CAN! I want her gone! NOW!"

My mother ushered him into the kitchen, away from the baby.

"Are you okay? Is he okay?," I turned to Astrid.

"Yeah, yeah, he's okay," she rocked the screaming infant. "I think... we should... take him home."

"Yes, we should," I glanced behind my shoulder to the kitchen where my mother and Agnar were arguing.

"Hiccup, I'll take him. You need to stay here, deal with Agnar," she wrapped the blanket around the baby tighter.

"But I..."

"It's okay Hiccup," she kissed me. "You are still Chief... just try to come home quickly."

"As soon as I can," I promised.

I watched her leave the room and once she was gone, it felt somewhat empty. I wanted nothing more than to follow her, go home and be with my son. I wanted nothing more than to just look at him... I wanted to hold him close and promise him the world.

"NOW!"," Agnar's sharp tone snapped my head to the kitchen.

I left the house, it was now dark and quiet, only the dim mooonlight above. I saw Astrid, she was kneeling down next to Toothless, my eyes adjusted and I saw him looking at our baby with wide eyes. I watched as Toothless sniffed his head and looked to Astrid who smiled in return. Toothless mouth opened into a gummy grin and he looked back at the baby and gurgled with happiness. I approached them, Toothless turned to me, practically tackling me to the ground.

"Buddy!," I pushed him off with all my effort.

He licked my face repeatedly, practically drowning me in his drool.

"Toothless!"

I heard Astrid laugh at us until I finally escaped his tongue. I stood and wiped off the slobber as best I could and went to Astrid again.

"Hiccup...," her tone had a warning.

"I know. I know. I need to stay... but..."

"We'll be at home. Finish here so you can come," she gave a small smile and turned to the boy.

He had stopped crying again and was snuggled contently in the blanket. He took my breath away, I didn't want to leave him.

"I need to get him home before people find out," Astrid joked," Or it'll take me hours to get through the village. Plus, cold air isn't good for him."

She was right.

"I don't... I don't want you to be alone."

I didn't know what would happen now, what magic meant or what it would do to Astrid.

She kept her eyes on the baby," I won't be. Stormfly will be with me."

"Okay... just be safe. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I will," she gave me a quick smile before walking back through the village.

I watched her for a moment and then turned to Toothless who hand rubbed his head against my hand. I sighed loudly.

"C'mon," I walked with him back to the house.

Agnar was still shouting, but we managed to calm him down. I explained, we would take Nrest and her dragon out of the home, he just couldn't keep yelling. I also told him that she was hero for saving Astrid, someone to be respected, but he scoffed and walked away. Toothless carried Xiir, struggling under her weight, she was a bit bigger than him. I took Nrest in my arms like I had done before, she was so small, it felt like next to nothing.

My mother walked with us back to the cabin, we didn't say anything until we got there and I had put Nrest in her bed and turned to her.

"Shouldn't she be closer to the village? What if something happens?"

"No...," my mother covered her with a blanket. "This is where she should be."

I knew what she meant, neither of us knew what wold happen to her or how Berk would take the news of what she had done.

"Today just got a lot crazier," she chuckled.

"What?"

"The dragon festival," she turned to me.

 _The dragon festival! Oh shit!_

I groaned," Oh... Oden..."

"Hiccup... today is a big day, not just for you or the birth of your son, but for Berk. You'll have to decide what is to be said about what happened... You have to chose the kind of chief you will be."

"I have to tell the truth, mom... Nrest... She saved Astrid. There's nothing wrong with what she did."

My mother nodded," I know that... but the truth is not always popular."

"I think Berk can handle it, the people here are changing."

"Yes, but too much change at once can be overwhelming. Was it not just three years ago we were at war with dragons and now they lay in our houses? I... I just... I want you to be happy, Hiccup," she smiles.

"Right now... I'm the happiest I've ever been," I admitted.

She walked around the bed and hugged me tightly," I'm so happy for you," she said as she squeezed me. "Now go... I'll stay with her. Go see your child."

She didn't have to tell me twice, I ran out and jumped onto Toothless and we flew home quickly. I ran inside eagerly to see Astrid sitting on the couch with Stormfly peering over from behind her, looking down at the baby. She turned to me and smiled, she was so dazzling that it hurt my chest.

"Hiccup, you're home."

I strode over to her and sat down and looked at my son again. It felt liked every time I saw him, something was new. I saw something else about him that was fantastic and mesmerizing, like he was pushing the limits of perfection.

"Can I hold him?," I said breathlessly.

"Of course," Astrid kissed my cheek and transferred the baby to my arms.

He squirmed in my arms for a second then settled, I had t stop myself from gasping , he was just so beautiful. I felt so much love for such a tiny thing, it was so perplexing. Astrid leaned her head on my shoulder and we just looked at him, all night. We changed him and fed him too, but for the most part he slept and we watched him, so happy with the lives we had been blessed with.


	20. All is well

**Hiccup POV**

I didn't sleep last night, Astrid told me that I would be too tired to run the festival, but as the sun rose on the sea, I was still buzzing with energy. Running on a natural high of becoming a father. It was just so proud and grateful, Astrid and my son were both healthy.

"You know, we have to tell the village," Astrid said as she placed our son in his crib.

"I know," I smiled.

"We have to have a name," she stepped back and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"A name..."

"None of the ones I had liked seem good anymore," Astrid admitted as she leaned her head against me.

"We could always name him Hiccup," I joked and Astrid elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow."

"You have the worst ideas," she mumbled.

"So, we're sure that we can't name him Nightfury?"

"Hiccup," she groaned.

I chuckled," Don't worry," I kissed the top of her head. "We'll find a name."

"We need one now!"

"Okay, okay. Uhmm... the name Siras is nice."

"We want better than nice, Hiccup. We want the perfect name for our perfect son."

"Your right," I agreed. I glanced out the window at the rising son. "I want to find a name, but I have to start preparations for the festival. We can wait for the announcement."

"No, we should do it today. What better time to celebrate then the dragon festival? How about we think about it and by midday you come home, we'll decide and then announce it."

"That seems kind of rushed."

"Well, we had time and we wasted it. I knew we should have had the name picked out in advance."

I shrugged," It's too late now."

"I noticed," she looked back to the crib.

"Well... I'll think of a few names and come back at midday?"

Astrid nodded," Go. Go be a chief," she turned to face me and placed a gentle kiss on me lips. "I love you," she pulled back.

I wrapped my hand around her waist and pulled her closer, out lips meeting again, but it was deeper and passionate. I could tell she was surprised at first but then she melted into my arms and kissed me back while running her hands through my hair.

I pulled away," I love you."

She smiled and nodded to the stairs," Go on."

I smiled and then made my way outside, Toothless had been waiting for me.

"Hey bud," I mounted and we flew in to the village. I could tell that Toothless was also excited from all that was happening, the dragon festival and the new member of our family. I saw that mos villager were awake and bustling around, the judges making there way to the old arena and kids running through the houses. It was going to be a busy day, _it's going to take a miracle for me to make this all happen_. I sat up abruptly _. Nrest._

"Quick stop first," I veered Toothless towards the forests.

He didn't question me as we flew to the small shelter outside town, he landed beside it and we entered quietly. I held back a gasp when I saw Nrest was sitting up smiling while talking to my mother. She looked fine, healthy and normal, like nothing had happened only mere hours ago.

"Ah, hello Hiccup," my mother smiled.

 **Nrest POV**

I woke up confused and exhausted. I didn't recognize my surrounding and tried to move too quickly, afraid for my safety. No, no! I panicked, thinking I was back on the boat.

"Woah, it's okay," I saw Valka.

It took a second longer before I remember it all. Valka, Hiccup, Toothless... Berk. I took a deep breath and sunk into the pillow.

"Hey... it's all right."

I saw flicker in the corner of my eye, turned and saw Xiir sitting beside my beg, her eyes wide an happy. She laid her head down on the side of the bed, her grin was so wide and excited, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oxy?," I asked her. [Translation: What]

She raised her head and licked my face, I laughed and pushed her away gently.

"Xiir!"

She gurgled happily and stepped back. I kept a shocked smile on my face, Xiir almost never acted like this, she was so visibly joyful. I could always tell when she was happy or sad, but other people could never read her emotions.

"She's happy to see you awake," Valka smiled.

"Have I slept long?"

"No, not very long."

I sat up higher in the bed, I remember it all now. We had saved Hiccup's wife, restored her life. My father called to me... but I did not answer. _We did the right thing_ , I reassured myself and stroked Xiir

"How is Astrid?"

"She's fine. She's actually great." I could tell Valka was appreciative of me asking about the well being of the mother of her grandchild. "But how are you?"

"Me? I'm okay, still tired."

Valka sat on my bed, but looked to the ground briefly," Hiccup didn't really explain what happened."

"He does not seem to do that often."

Valka laughed," No, he has a one track mind." Valka then turned to me, her expression was not one I could read. "Nrest... what happened?" She wanted answers, her tone told me what her face couldn't. She wanted to know how I had done it, how I saved her life, brought her back from death. Valka was there, she had seen Astrid before my arrival, she saw what that man had done to her, cutting her and taking the baby out.

"I... I saved her."

It was the only explanation I could give. Valka knew of my magical abilities, she must have assumed I used magic to save her, she just wanted to know for sure. Perhaps she did not believe in the true power of magic or the strength that it had. Now there was no denying it.

Valka reached her hand and grasped mine," Thank you."

I could see she was grateful, so grateful that her eyes had started to water.

I squeezed her hand," We were happy to help," I glanced to Xiir who nodded. "But it will be a while before we can save someone else," I tried to make a joke.

Valka chuckled, I was glad she had caught it and hadn't taken it too seriously, I chuckled along with her. Another movement caught my eye, I turned to the door and saw Hiccup standing there with his mouth open, which turned my chuckle into a full laugh.

"Ah, hello Hiccup," Valka stood and hugged him.

"Hey mom," he smiled then turned to me but before he could talk, Valka spoke.

"I'll just run to town and grab some food. Been hungry all night," she smiled. "I'll bring you back something, love," she said with a wink.

"Thank you," I smiled as she left.

Hiccup turned to me again, the surprise has weaned off.

"How are you feeling," he walked to my bed.

"I'm fine," I brushed it off. "I'm happy to hear your wife is alright."

"Yes, she's great. She's great," Hiccup sat in the chair beside Xiir. "The both of you look great too. Really good."

"Xiir is a strong Valla," I brushed her scales lovingly and she beamed.

"Nrest...," Hiccup took a deep breath and I already knew what he was going to say.

"Hiccup, you do not need to thank me."

He looked at me, again surprised.

"Wha-..."

"What we did was not a favor to you, but a duty to ourselves. It was what needed to be done."

Hiccup was still confused.

"Hiccup, it did not matter that she was your wife, it mattered that she was a person. A kind person. A person who deserved life. Xiir and I are happy to have helped her. It is my job to heal, after all."

"I... I mean, I know that... but... you just don't know how important it is. I bet in Vallancia, you save people at the brink of death all the time. You must be so used to it that you don't really remember how fragile life is... here, in Berk... people don't just live after something like that. It's... It's a miracle and I am so eternally thankful to you Nrest, and to you too Xiir," he turned to my dragon. "I cannot thank you enough. You given me the most priceless gift in existence," he sounded like he didn't even know what to say. I could tell he didn't know how to express how thankful he was, which was such a sweet reaction to witness.

I was not one for big emotional moments like this. As much as I liked Hiccup, I knew if we didnt move past this topic, he would keep thanking us, making the situation unbearable. I chose not to fight him on thanking us for the service, if I had told him not to thank us he only would have done it more, he was just that kind of person.

"So, the child?," I asked.

Hiccup's whole face lit up brightly and he smiled widely.

"Yes, a boy."

"A boy? How exciting, blessings to you and the mother."

Hiccup chuckled," it almost doesn't seem real. Everything just fell into place so perfectly... thanks to you, Nrest."

"Perfect does not exist," I remarked.

"You only say that because you haven't seen him yet."

I let out a small laugh," It must be something only a parent will know," I muttered to myself.

"What?," Hiccup asked.

"Oh... I was thinking of something my father used to say... When I was young, he would say to me and my sisters 'Iko tur oxy zqpm vouov cauir'."

"What does that mean?"

"You are what gives the world perfection," I smiled fondly.

"That's beautiful."

"I always disagreed and said that perfect was a myth. He always vowed to prove me wrong..."

"Nrest..."

"Yes?"

"How do you say perfect in your language?," Hiccup sounded like he was planning something.

I was suspicious," Prefect? Why?"

"I want to know," he had this twinkle in his eye.

"The word is cauir," I told him.

"Cauir... ," Hiccup got a far away look in his eyes. He rpeated the word a few more times then stood up quickly. "I... I have to go. Busy day with the festival, but mom should be back soon... uh... I'll come and see you later, okay? Try to rest. You too, Xiir," he glanced to my dragon.

"What about the festival? Am I still to attend?," I asked as he scurried to the door.

"Uh... no. I think you should rest more. Just to be safe," he sounded frazzled and distracted.

"Uh, okay?," I said, but he was already gone.


	21. Cauir Horrendous Haddock

**Nrest POV**

 _There was no way to expect me to be in a bed all day. I was not ill or injured, why should I be stuck here? Hiccup told me to rest, but what does he know of healing? I should call to my father, explain what happened and why I did no answer him. I hope nothing is wrong. I hope all is well in Vallancia._

Valka had spent the morning with me, I found her to be a calming presence. I did feel that she did not trust me completely yet, despite the fact I saved her daughter's life. She reminded me of my own mother, cautious yet warm and welcoming. During our discussion, we heard cheering from the village, she explained that the dragon festival was a new tradition, one to celebrate. The cheering never completely went away, and after a while, Valka excused herself to join the festival. I did not object, I wanted to alone.

Once she was gone, I got out of bed and Xiir sat up from where she was resting on the floor. I couldn't help but smile," Tre stree." [Translation: Let's go."]

She jumped up excited and we left the building together and ventured into the dense trees.

"Ikis ric dayiop reew. Ik qatre iki ytg oxy bopp. Ik triffe cdhe iki Xiir. Ik triffe cdhe nikos. Ik addli ikos," my voice cracked at the end and Xiir brushed her head against my leg. [We will call father. I have to let him know what happened. I worry for him Xiir. I worry for all of them... I miss them."]

I took a deep breath and let my fingers run over her scales, it was a comforting feeling. We reached the cliff and Xiir immediately took a stance of power, soaking up the magic of the earth. I kneeled in front of the drop to the rocky shore below.

I reached to Xiir and felt her power flow into me and I saw the faces of my family pass through my mind. I focused in on my father and took a deep breath. The magic flowed to my fingers where it expanded into a large glowing circle. I opened my eyes to the magic in front of me, it truley was a sight to be seen,a deep beauty of the lost world.

I pictured my father again, his strong face with gray beard and harsh eyes. He was very intimidating to a person who had never met him before, but I knew of his gentle soul.

"Reew. Ik maire tot. Fro triffe cdhe ik tot. Ik... Ik addli iko. Xiir tudpoj tur aiailo. Ikis vhe zxo cdhe iko." [Translation: Father. I remain safe. Do not worry for my safety. I... I miss you. Xiir's wings are damaged. We wait here for you. ] I paused and closed my eyes again, willing the magic to grow and expand the message. I lifted it up, and watched the message shoot up into the air quickly and explode in all directions.

I stayed on the ground staring up at the light gray clouds that covered the sky as the color from my, message slowly disappeared. My hand clenched against my chest as all my motions bubbled up. I was so frustrated, I didn't need to be rescued. I could find my own way home, but Xiir was hurt and I couldn't have them wait for my pride to settle.

Xiir nudged me with her head, she did not like to see me so sad. I knew she was sad too, that she was also frustrated by our situation. She must feel weak, angry that she could not fly. It was not her fault, but no matter what words I would say she would always feel responsible. I could see it in her eyes that she felt like our capture was on her, that she did not properly protect me, but that was not the case.

"Iko tur ik swli. Ik eyrtrr cmdqai nik me iko. [Translation: You are my beauty. I would be lost without you."] I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face into her rough body. She relaxed and her head rested on my back. "Ik resae iko, Xiir." [Translation: I love you, Xiir.]

Xiir called out weakly, as if to tell me she loved me back. I felt so raw in that moment, Xiir and I had an unspoken bond, one where we would not say such things out loud, they were just implied. We both just knew these things about one another, there was love, trust, and faith with no words. To say them out loud was new, but it made me feel closer to her, made the connection feel tighter, made me feel relieved that she knew how important she truly was to me.

Xiir stepped back and I wiped the wetness from my eyes.

"Should we train your wings?," I asked her and her head turned to the side slightly. I stood up slowly. "Iko yvxaaad ytg English, Xiir." [You must learn English, Xiir.]

I saw Xiir roll her electric eyes, annoyed by my pestering which made me grin. For now we could be silly and free of the duties of Vallancia. At home we were required to be the picture of perfection in the eyes of the people so we could be trusted as the sorcerer. Here, in Berk, we were simply strangers, no titles and no duties.

Xiir stretched her wings out, they never ceased to amaze me how grand they truly were. I surveyed them slowly, looking for any superficial problems, but they were nearly healed. She began to exercise them as she had done before, the motions that Toothless had taught her. They looked flawless, she did not seem to have anymore pain from movement.

"Are you ready to fly?," I asked her and then rolled my eyes as her confusion. "Yx iko cuvt ionce?" [Translation: Do you want to fly?"]

Xiir was intrigued by the idea, lowered her head and raised her hind legs as if she was about to pounce on her prey, but instead she jolted forward into a run and jumped into the air. She flapped her wings but fell to the ground.

I stood up, worried for her, but she got up quickly, and tried again. She fell again and again and again, I began to feel guilty for suggesting flight. _Perhaps she is not ready yet._ Xiir was persistent though and kept trying, _I hope she knows it will take more time. Flight will return but so quickly._ I watched her until frustration overhwelmed her and she sent out a blast of electricity and sat on the ground.

I went to her side but did not touch her, I knew when she wanted her space. "Ecpa ikis iubxgt." [Translation: Perhaps we rest."] Xiir shifted to look away from me, not pleased by the idea of quitting.

"Ikis stree numun. Toothless fbio aqpio iko trao tou iuot. Cdhe wewmnw ikis stree tcio."[Translation: We should go to the celebration. Toothless could introduce you to some other dragons. Just for a break then we will come back."]

Xiir considered this offer, I thought she was thinking about being other dragons, watching them fly and soar above her while she was grounded. _Maybe it will motivate her_ , I thought as she agreed to this plan. We took off towards the town and I felt fear prickle within me. _Hiccup told us to rest, will he be angry we disobeyed him? What will his people think of us? I heard him say they fear us... we should show them we are not a threat._

Approaching the town, it looked like sheer madness. Dragons were soaring through the air, sometimes colliding on accident or crashing into banners and flags. People were cheering loudly, but there words were jumbled and made no sense. I heard dragons roaring out, but it was not out of conflict but just because they could. We entered the village cautiously as children ran past us, not really seeing us or noticing us. A man stumbled past us, glanced to us, but said nothing as he cheered and continued on. Xiir kept turning to me, I could tell she was unsure how to interpret what was happening.

We pushed on, deeper into the town and we saw more and more people. That was when they began to stare and whisper, but I did not let it affect me. I kept my head high and followed to where everyone was crowding to. A few dragons landed beside Xiir, she almost looked scared but she held her composure as they communicated. I turned back and saw a stage ahead, people were pushing to gt a better view as I struggled to hear.

"I kno' what yer thinking! Course our Chief would have a child born on the day of dragons!," the man joked and the crowd cheered loudly.

 _Had it been today?_ It seemed so long ago that I had assisted to save Astrid's life...

I squinted and finally recognized the man on stage. He was the man who was missing an arm and a leg, he was a blacksmith. _Godder? Gobner?_ His name was elusive in my mind, but I was sure it was him.

"Is that the girl?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why does she look that way?"

"I hear she can kill a man by just looking at him!"

The whispers around me had turned to normal conversation, no one really trying to hide their words.

"And know, without further adieu! Chief Hiccup!," The one armed, on legged man announced and the crowd erupted. All talk about me was drowned out by the screaming of the entire village. I stood up on my toes, catching a glimpse of Hiccup as he stood on stage.

"Hello everyone! Happy Dragon festival!"

The crowd cheered again.

"Not only was this day declared by my father, Stoick the Vast, as a special day of celebration. It is very important for many reasons, it recognizes the true bond we share with dragons. We can see them now as allies and friends, no longer our enemies," Hiccup turned to Toothless who was sitting to his left.

The crowd clapped, agreeing with the words of their chief.

"Now this day has a new significance to me. My son was born early this morning."

The crowd was almost deafening as they all congratulated him on his son. Through the arms of the villagers in front of me, I saw a small women join Hiccup on stage. _It's Astrid!_ Both of them looked into her arms happily.

"We are happy to introduce all of you to our son...," Hiccup paused and took the baby into his arms. "Cauir Horrendous Haddock!"

Not only did the humans explode, dragons began to roar and it felt like the entire island was shaking. My head was ringing and I felt as if I was no longer able to hear properly.

 _Cauir?_ I shook my head but the ringing was constant, then looked to the stage once more. _He named his son Cauir_.


	22. The Inner circle

**Nrest POV**

The crowd dispersed, all roughly headed towards the same area, laughing and hosteling through the buildings. I turned to Xiir, she seemed to be intrigued by her new dragons friends. I held back a smile, even though she was friendly, she was tough and it was always a challenge for her to meet new Valla.

I kneeled next to her," Ozz fro iko stree me tou iuot, ik ric lijh Hiccup." [Translation: Why don't you go with the dragons, I will look for Hiccup."] Xiir looked concerned, I know she did not want me to be alone in this strange place, she wanted me to be safe. I smiled to her, "Stree," I encouraged her. " Ik ricro iqcet." [Translation: "Go." "I will be fine."]

Xiir, being who she was, did not budge. She turned to the dragons and after a few moments, they turned and flew away.

"Xiir!," I crossed my arms.

She smirked before trudging after the crowd, I sighed and followed her. It seemed that we were gaining more and more attention, whispers and grunts, glares and sneers. We were not welcomed. I kept my head high as we continued, finally reaching a seated arena with grand flags a many spectators. Dragons and their riders were lined up below the seats, getting ready for what was happening next. I chose not to fully enter the area, instead to wait by the opening and watch curiously.

"Ecpa op tur waui?," I said outloud to Xiir. [Translation: Perhaps, this is a game?"] She peered into the opening at the dragons and seemed just as intrigued as I was. _What could they possibly be doing?_

A few vikings passed us, talking loudly, I paid them no mind until one of them stepped in front of me.

"Hey, you're that girl!"

This man was slightly taller than me with long blonde hair and large nose. He looked familiar but I could not place where I had seen him before, then it struck me. He was the man from the shop, I had seen him fighting when Hiccup showed me around his village.

"We met, remember? I saw you at Gobber's."

"Yes. You were the boy fighting."

He beamed proudly," You remember me!"

"Dork, we're gonna miss the race!," a girl called angrily, before running up to us.

"I'm not even in this one," he rolled his eyes.

The girl stood beside the boy, she looked similar, tall long blonde hair in two large braids and bright eyes.

She looked me up and down," Woah, what's wrong with you?"

I worried at her words and looked down over myself, _Is there something wrong?_

"Why is your skin so dark... and you eyes!?," the girl leaned forward in horror.

"My eyes?," my hand instinctively went to my face.

"They're black?!"

"Uh...," I had no response to her questions.

"How can you see?," she was so close to my face, I wanted to repel her with my magic. I froze, waiting, not wanting to make a bigger mess of what people believed me to be. The girl did not attack me, she just stared into my eyes deeply, so I chose a less violent method and stepped backed. She did not take offense to my actions.

"It's so wicked!," she smiled.

"What?"

"That is so outrageous! Were you born like that or did you do something to turn them black?!"

I was shocked by her sudden change, it had appeared she was disgusted with me mere seconds ago and now she was obsessed. I looked to Xiir who was equally confused, she lifted her shoulder, giving me no help to the situation.

"I...I... I have never changed my eyes."

The girl stomped her foot," Troll farts! I wish I had black eyes."

"Yeah to match your black soul," the boy chuckled.

"I'll turn your face black!," she punched the boy in the face.

He then grabbed her and they rolled onto the ground. I jumped back from the scene, fighting was not a concept on Vallancia. It was used only in dire circumstances, but this did not seem to be a situation in which someone should die. I remembered before how the boy had fought inside the blacksmith shop and Hiccup merely shook the whole thing off. _It must be more common here_ , I thought just as the two separated.

"I'm Ruffnut," the girl stood and reached out a hand.

I shook it lightly," I am Nrest." I deliberately left out my title, I did not know if the people here knew I was a Princess and it was better to keep it hidden from strangers.

"You already meet this loser," she gestured to her the boy.

"Breifly," I admitted.

"Are you gonna come watch the race?," the boy gestured inside the arena.

I shook my head," I believe it would be better for me to stay here..."

"Why?!"

"I... I just think it would be wise."

"RUFFNUT! TUFFNUT! Where are you?!," a large man wandered out of the stands and spotted us. "There you two are, I-..."

He seemed to freeze once he saw me, speechless. It only made me more cautious of the situation, I had never seen this man before, nor had he ever met me.

His jaw dropped and his slowly stepped towards us," Is that..."

HE came closer, but his eyes were not on me as I had first suspected, they were higher. I followed his gaze to my dragon, he was staring a Xiir. Her eyes were fierce and harsh, glaring at the man.

"A nightfury... oh my..." he was right in front of her now. "Thick neck and long claws, a female for sure. Oh, look at that," he crouched down to her level. "Her tail is perfectly in tact, I've never seen one since Toothless had her new tail. And her spikes, they are sharper than his, is that because shes a female or because she has different training? Wow, those wings... magnificent! Perfect webbing," he reached a ringer to touch, but Xiir snapped and snarled at him and he withdrew quickly. His face was red and his eyes were wide and his held his hand that he nearly lost tightly to his chest.

"Perhaps you should not touch," I warned him, hiding the smirk from my face.

"What is wrong with you, Fishlegs! You can't just touch someone else's dragon," Ruffnut shouted to the man then turned to the boy she had fought. "Right, Tuffnut?"

"Even I know that," he snickered and looked to me for assurance.

The man called Fishlegs had still not looked away from Xiir, he was horrified, but also fascinated by her," Snotlout's race is starting."

"Let's go!," Ruffnut cheered, walking into the arena.

"Come on," Tuffnut beckoned as he followed Ruffnut.

Fishlegs backed away from us, still not looking away from Xiir who had continued to glare at him with her shocking yellow eyes.

"LET'S GO FISHLEGS! NREST, COME ON!," Ruffnut called impatiently.

I turned to Xiir, she turned to me too her eyes now soft and light. I did not say it aloud, but I wanted to know if we should follow them inside the arena. They had seemed friendly to us, at least that was what I interpreted. She did not seem to have an opinion on what to do, to go inside or not was not important to her.

"Nrest! We're missing it!"

I turned to the girl, waving wildly for me to follow and I chose to follow. Hiccup had promised me safety here, these people should follow the rules of their leader. I believed Hiccup to be a strong leader and I saw the love his people had for him, which lead me to believe they would listen to his commands. I crossed the distance between Ruffnut and I, she then grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

"We lost our seats, but we can stand in the front!"

We finally stopped in the bright sun that had peaked through the dense clouds. The crowd was loudly crying out as Dragons flew overhead. I watched them disappear as the dove out of sight.

"Where did they go?," I asked Ruffnut.

"The have to lap around the village again," she cheered. "GO SNOTLOUT!"

 _Snotlout? I had hear that name... he had been the man outside my_ room. I followed their actions and clapped my hands, but I did not yell because I did not know what to say _. I wonder were Hiccup would be? Most likely at home with his son. A new child needs attention._

"Here they come!," Tuffnut screeched. "GO! GO!"

I turned to see a herd of dragons approaching quickly, t _his is kind of exciting!_ I watched them get closer and closer and noticed the dragons in the lead... it was a valla. _Hiccup?_ Sure enough a black nighfury, mounted by Hiccup sped past us first and landed quickly while the crowd bellowed happily.

A man speaking thought a horn of some sort announced loudly," AND TO NO SURPRISE, OUT FEARLESS CHIEF HAS ONE THE ANNUAL DRAGON RACE! HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III REMAINS THE UNBEATABLE WINNER!"

Hiccup waved to the crowd as the rest of the dragons landed around him, he smiled happily until he saw me. His smile faded and his head turned sideways, like he was not sure if he was really seeing me or not. He jogged over to where we stood, followed by Toothless.

"Great job, Hiccup," Tuffnut congratulated him.

"Yeah, way to go chief!," Ruffnut clapped him on the back.

"Thanks," he beamed then turned to me. "Nrest? Why are you out of bed."

"I am not ill."

"I know, but you need more time to recover."

"I am recovered."

"Nrest...," Hiccup sighed.

Hiccup was drowned out by Ruffnut," Why haven't you invited her here more! I'm stuck with these losers while you hide her away!"

"Ruffnut...," Hiccup voice now sounded exhausted.

"Hiccup, is there anyway I could observe the nightfury?," Fishlegs asked. "It seems the perfect specimen."

"Fishlegs, no."

"But the scientific data could be astronomical! It would really add to the nighfury chapter on the book of dragons!"

Seeing Hiccup bicker with his subjects really made in sink in how different a place this was. At home you must speak to the King with respect, show him the proper authority, anything less would bean action of dishonor. Here, they spoke as if they were street vendors, wanting to buy or sell products. I did not interfere with the dialect because it was not place, I we had been at home and a subject addressed my father in such a way, it would have caused an uproar. I saw that Toothless and Xiir to the side, seemingly in their own conversation, ignoring us boring humans and I smiled again.

"Fishlegs, let it go!," Hiccup cut him off through his rant.

"Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup. Think you can just hop on a dragon and win any race," the short man who had guarded my door, Snotlout, entered the small circle.

Hiccup smiled," You almost beat me this time."

"I would have too, if not for the wind. It caught under Hookfang's wing and pulled him back."

"There is no wind," Ruffnut mentioned.

"Not here! Up in the air there is," Snoutlout whined, then turned to me. "Why, hello again," he smiled. "What a pleasure to see such a beauty put and about."

"Snotlout, lay off," Ruffnut grunted.

Hiccup turned to me opening his mouth but I spoke first.

"Where is your son?"

hiccup was not expecting this question and feel silent and he searched for his answer.

"He is with Astrid... why?"

"Why are you not with him?"

"I... I was just racing. I'm about to go see him now," he sounded defensive.

"You should," I agreed.

"Can I come!? I haven't got see the little stinkbug up close," Ruffnut mentioned.

"Uh, sure."

Hiccup lead the way through the arena while a new line up of dragons prepared for the next race. We reached a private room under the arena where Astrid was sitting inside, the baby cradled in her arms while Valka stood over here cooing happily to the baby.

"Hiccup! You won!," she smiled.

"Oh well, you know. I have the most practice," he grinned.

"Well, we had to step away, it's too loud out there. I think we're going to head home soon, he can't sleep with the noise."

Too prove the point, a loud but definitely dulled cry rang through the air and the baby fussed in her arms.

"Let me see him," Valka took the baby and rocked him gently. "Such a handsome boy", she smiled. "Well, everyone wants to meet Cauir, it seems," she looked to the room. "Nrest, I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Sorry to intrude."

She smiled sweetly," No intrusion at all, darling. It's nice to have you."

"He's so cute! Like a little, small, adorable, tiny, pebble," Tuffnut leaned over Valka's arms.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes," Such a girl."

"Nrest...," I turned to Astrid. "Could I talk to you."

She pulled me towards the door," I... I..."

She was just like Hiccup, but I didn't stop her. I let her say what she wanted because it was getting to repetitive to explain that it was my career to save others.

"I can never give you what you've given me," she had yet to look me in the eyes while she twiddled her fingers. "I mean, I know Hiccup had probably already thanked you, but I have to let you know how grateful I am. I mean...," she looked to where the group was surrounding her child, smiling and laughing. "You gave me my son... my life. Thank you."

"I am glad I could help."

"I mean it, Nrest. Thank you," she quickly gave me a tight hug. I froze and she stepped away, still avoiding my gaze. In Vallancia a hug was a gentle gesture, one of compassion and friendship, it was a great symbol of a personal or professional relationship, I felt slightly awestruck by her hug. _Perhaps it means thank you here?_

"Would you like to hold him?," she asked.

 _Hold the baby?!_ "Oh... uh, no. I don't believe so."

"Oh... okay," Astrid did not seem ready for that response.

 _Is that rude to say? Should I hold the baby? The customs here grow stranger and more complex!_

"I mean, yes. Of course I would love to hold the child."

Astrid's face lit up, she went and retrieved the baby from Valka's arms and brought him to me. I opened my arms and she placed the baby inside. He squirmed and cried out loudly, I squeezed hin snugly to me body, fearing of dropping him. It did not help and he cried loudly, resisting my grip. He managed to get a foot out and kicked in the air, fighting me.

"Oh...," Astrid quickly took him back in her arms,"maybe I should just...," he continued to wiggle in her arms as she struggled to calm him. "I should get him home."

"Toothless and I will take you," Hiccup offered.

"No, that's okay. I'm going to take Stormfly."

"Okay. Bye," he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye little Cauir," he kissed his baby then Astrid leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly before saying a quick goodbye to everyone and leaving.

"Cute kid, Hiccup," Snotlout said.

"Thank you."

"Wonder when you'll have kid," Tuffnut nudged Ruffnut.

"Yuck! Don't ever say that," she punched his arm.


	23. Secrets spilled

"So, WOAH! Magic!," Ruffnut practically shouted.

"Ruffnut," I glanced around quickly, but no one barged into the room. No one had overheard. _Probably impossible with all the noise,_ I thought as the cheering raved on.

"Sorry," she grumbled. "It just... I mean, wow..."

"It actually makes sense," Fishlegs revealed. "It explains the events of your arrival."

"Hiccup said you are all to be trusted with this," I said out loud, mostly to remind myself glancing to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded," Yes. They can be trusted."

"Of course," Snotlout gloated. "I know all the secrets on Berk. Just one of those faces, people pour their secrets to me."

"Snotlout, this is serious," Hiccup told him.

"I know," he tried to play it off. "Super serious."

I closed my eyes and thought back to what had just happened.

*Memory*

Hiccup had called in all the dragons after Astrid had left the room. It felt so hot and sticky, and suddenly so cramped.

"I'm actually glad to have all of you here, I need to talk to you..." Hiccup leaned against a table along the right side of the room while I stood by the door and the rest of everyone was crowded together by the table on the left side of the room.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do it, not this time. I swear, those sheep just-...," Tuffnut tried to explain.

"What? No, Tuffnut. This has nothing to do with that."

"Okay, good," Tuffnut relaxed.

"This has to do with Nrest...," Hiccup said and all eyes turned to me.

"Me?," I asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said then turned back to the group. "I have something to tell you..."

I turned to Xiir, she had a stern look on her face. I knew she was still learning English, but she could also sense my unease.

"Qspo," I told her lowly so only she could here me. [Translation: Calm.]

"What is it, Hiccup?," Fishlegs was curious.

"Everyone knows that Nrest is... different... than us," Hiccup looked like he was struggling.

"Yeah: a badass!," Ruffnut cheered.

"It also appears she is from outside the Archipelago. Tan skin, white hair, and black eyes are all uncommon traits," Fishlegs mentioned.

"She's the sexiest girl I've ever seen, better then the people around here," Snotlout winked.

"What I mean to say," Hiccup said loudly to drown out the others," is that is is different than us. Nrest is..."

I held my breath, _a princess? a monster? a life-saver? a burden? What could he say?_

"... a sorcerer."

I let out my breath, _My magic... he wants to tell them. He just told them_. My eyes went wide and I felt a prick of fear. _He has told me it is not used in this land, how will they react._ I moved my left foot back, ready to pounce if needed. I didn't think they would attack or try to hold me hostage, but I did not trust anyone anymore.

"Sorcerer? What's that?," Ruffnut asked.

"Sorcerer... are you sure?," Fishlegs looked me up and down.

"Wait, what is a sorcerer? Another word for a gorgeous woman, then you are right Hiccup. She is a sorcerer."

"No, Snotlout," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "A sorcerer... is a person who uses magic."

"Magic?!," Fishlegs eyes grew wide.

 _I'm ready._ Xiir saw my stance and crouched low a growl in her throat.

"Nrest, no, it's okay," Hiccup tired to explain. "No one here wants to hurt you. Uh, Toohthless...," Hiccup turned to his Valla who in turn was talking to Xiir.

"Wait, you mean magic magic? Like spells and magic?," Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup did not look away from me, he wanted me to see that he was not going to attack and that this was not a threat. "Yes. Magic."

"Wait, so is that how you made your eyes all black and stuff? With magic?," Ruffnut asked.

I broke contact with Hiccup and looked to Ruffnut," No. these are my eyes."

"Damn," she grumbled. "I really want black eyes."

Toothless seemed to explain it to Xiir because she seemed to soften and nudged me, her eyes wide and sweet. _She must believe that this is not a threat._

"Iko qauoi tot?," I asked her. [Translation: You feel safe?"]

She gave a single nod and I turned to the group. No one had moved, all dragons were still and all eyes were cast upon me. _No one appears to attack. All is calm. Perhaps I should trust Hiccup... but be cautious._

"What is that?," Snotlout asked loudly.

"It's her native language," Hiccup tired to explain.

"So wait... How long have you known about this!? This magic stuff," Tuffnut asked Hiccup.

Hiccup bowed his head," A while."

"Why tell us now?," Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, Hiccup. Why?," I voiced.

Hiccup rubbed his hands on his face, he looked tired, but I did not give him sympathy.

"I need you to know that Nrest is good. She is kind. She is not a threat."

"She hasn't blown up anything recently, has she?," Tuffnut sounded intrigued.

"No."

"I have no intention to cause any harm," I said strongly. "I just want to go home."

"So why haven't you left?," Snotlout asked. "A rugged stranger with good looks has kept you tethered, huh?," he flexed his arm.

"No, it is Xiir...," I looked to her. "She is not yet healed to fly."

"I just need you guys to have my back, okay? Please," Hiccup turned to them. "You can see she is not dangerous."

They all turned to me again, I felt like a small girl again, being judged by the court. I focused to keep my head high and my eyes forward, show no weakness.

"Are you just doing this because of her Nightfury?," Ruffnut asked.

"What?," Hiccup was taken aback.

"Are you just saying all this because you want to keep her dragon around?"

"What? No, of course not. Nrest is a friend. She vows that she doesn't want to hurt anyone here, everyone is safe."

"Then why blow up that ship?," Tuffnut asked. "Hiccup said you were attacked by them or something?"

"I was a prisoner. They did attack me, held me captive... beat me... they... they were cruel. They hurt my dragon...Then they tried to sell me. I... I couldn't hold it back anymore...," I wiped a lone tear from my face.

"Is that why the Knull came? To sell her?," Fishlegs asked.

"Yes."

"Why have you been keeping this all a secret from us!?," Ruffnut stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"I... I didn't want the whole village to find out. This is a secret... and I needed to make sure... I just... I had to make sure everyone was safe," Hiccup made brief eye contact with me, then looked away.

"Why did you lie about it," Ruffnut was still angry.

"I did what I thought was necessary. But now you know," Hiccup put it all on the line.

*Memory Over*

"So what all does this magic entail?," Fishlegs was no in front of me when I re opened my eyes.

"I...I...," I stepped back.

"Fishlegs... calm down," Hiccup chuckled and pulled him back.

"Question. Can you turn my eyes black?," Ruffnut raised her hands.

"No," I shook my head.

"Guys listen. Listen! I told you this because I want you all to get to know Nrest, she she is a good person, help keep the village calm about her staying here so we can get her home safely," Hiccup stood between me and his friends.

"Where even is home? That scout, Hemmock, hasn't come back yet," Tuffnut mentioned.

 _I had forgotten he had sent a scout..._

"Yes, I have sent word for him to come back. He'll get the message soon."

"That still doesn't tell us where she's from... or even how to get her back," Fishlegs rubbed the top of his dragons head.

"I don't know where it is... it's no place anyone has heard of," Hiccup sighed. "But, Nrest should have someone coming to get her."

All faces furrowed with confusion.

"How do they know where she is?," Snotlout asked like he was the only one to reach such a intelligent conclusion.

"I sent word to my Father," I told them. "He will follow the trail and find me here."

"Trail?," Ruffnut scratched her head.

"It is a magic thing," Hiccup smoothed it over.

"Oh.."

"But, she's leaving right? So why even tell us all this?," Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup glanced to his Valla, then to me, then back to his Valla.

"Well... to be honest, I'm going to need help."

"Why?," Snotlout asked.

"Agnar."

"Agnar? what does he have to do with Nrest?," Tuffnut asked.

"He does not like her, for starters," Fishlegs mentioned and all eyes turned to him. "He has said so many times in the great hall."

"Yes... exactly," Hiccup agreed.

"But so what? Agnar is a crazy old troll," Ruffnut shrugged. "No one really listens to him... except about medicine."

"Agnar knows about Nrest... and her magic."

"What? How did he learn before us!," Tuffnut complained.

"It's a long story," Hiccup wanted to brush it off, but his friends were persistent. So he then explained the events of the previous night, Astrid and the baby, me saving her life and Agnar going crazy. "I know he won't come out today, he doesn't celebrate dragons... but tomorrow... I don't know. I plan to talk to him tonight, but he can be unreasonable."

"So you can bring things back from the dead! WICKED! Can you bring back my pet rat? Crank was such a good rat. Please!," Tuffnut pleaded.

"No... I cannot bring back your... pet rat," I tried to reply politely.

"Well, fine then," She crossed her arms and pouted.

"So you believe Agnar will unite Berk against Nrest," Fishlegs assumed.

"Yes. And I cannot let that happen."

"But... how do you even do it?!," Tuffnut asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"It took lots of training and most of the work is done by Xiir," I turned to my dragon.

"So dragons are magic!," Fishlegs pounced upright.

"Well... yes. But only Valla have real power to control it."

"Vallee?," Snotlout repeated incorrectly.

"Oh... I mean Furynights... like Toothless and Xiir. Valla is the term used back home."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered together," Furynights!"

"Cut it out, guys," Hiccup scolded.

"So basically... Nrest is a foreigner with powers who saved Astrid's life... with magic?"

I looked to Hiccup and shrugged," Yes, that sounds accurate."

"I plan to tell the entire village tomorrow... about how Nrest saved her life and my son. I want them to know she is not who they assume her to be. She is good," Hiccup gave me a small smile.

"We got your back, Chief!," Snotlout said proudly.

The rest of the group nodded, planning to back him up when he announced who I really am. How much detail will he give? He did not tell them that I am a princess... that my father is a King... Perhaps it is for the best, to only give the necessary data.

"So, this magic stuff...," Fishlegs re approached me and I realized it would take a lot of explaining to satisfy him.


	24. Work in Progress

**Hiccup's POV**

Agnar was stubborn. I tried, spent hours with him, trying to help him see Nrest as an ally and not a threat. But he would not be convinced. He thought she was the daughter of Hel, with eyes black like the plague and powers beyond this realm. He practically banished me from his house, so I got on Toothless and went home.

Astrid was trying to calm a screaming baby, struggling as he squirmed violently in her arms.

"He's been like this for hours," she said when she saw me.

"Is he hungry?"

"No."

"Dirty?"

"No, I've checked about 100 times. It just makes him worse."

"Tired?"

"He just screams in his crib. I've tried everything Hiccup."

"Well, here, let me have him," I took my son into my arms. He screeched louder than a dragon right into my ear. "There there, little guy. You're okay. It's okay," I tried to rock him but it didn't help.

Astrid sat on the couch, she looked completely worn out. She sighed and Stormfly went to her side, Astrid stoked her scales and closed her eyes.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep. I've got him."

"No. No, I'm fine," she said without opening her eyes.

"Shh, Shh, little Cauir. You're okay. It's okay," I tried to calm him but he just screamed louder.

"I thought babies just slept and ate, that's what my mom said."

"Maybe you were just a quiet baby," I joked but I could tell she was too tired. "Go get some sleep," I told her again.

"Hiccup, I'm fine."

"Please, I've got him."

She sighed again," Have you eaten?"

"What? No, not yet."

"Let me make you something, she got up and went to the kitchen.

 _So stubborn,_ I thought as a smile crept onto my face.

"How was the festival?," Astrid asked me.

"Good. Good. We only had one accidental fire, so a big step up from last year."

"Let me guess, Snotlout?"

"Actually it was Barrad's dragon, Fury, he lit the Jijorn's house on fire."

"Really? Where was Barrad?"

"Drunk," I chucked. "Come on little Cauir. It's okay. Shhh, it's okay."

"He has been like that for hours," Astrid repeated. "Nothing helps."

Toothless curiously came over to me," you want to try bud," I showed him the squirming, screaming infant. Toothless sniffed him but back away after Cauir kicked him. I chuckled, "He's a strong one."

"Is the Jijorn's house burnt all the way?"

"No, we got there in time, just a singe. We'll start the prepare's tomorrow."

"Good," Astrid came out with a plate and sat it down. "Here let me have him. Eat."

"No, it's okay. Astrid, really. I've got him, you should get some sleep."

Her body went limp, I could tell I was starting to irritate her.

"Hey little guy, you're okay, shh, shh."

"Hiccup, you need to eat."

"And you need to sleep," I countered.

She crossed her arms, "I'm not the Chief."

"But you have to be well rested to do this job, too."

She sighed," Fine. But wake me if you need anything. If he doesn't go down soon, I think we should take him to Agnar, he might be sick."

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the thought of going back to Agnar, especially after today.

"Don't worry about it, he'll go down."

"That's what I said," she gave a faint grin. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck."

"I'll need it," I said as I re-balanced the ball of fury in my arms. "Oh... and just so you know, tomorrow we have a town meeting."

"Town meeting? What for?"

"Oh... I...," I swallowed the lump again. "I'm going to tell... tell Berk about Nrest."

Astrid's eyes snapped open, all sleepiness vanished.

"What?!"

"Yeah... I think I should be honest with my people. Tell them Nrest is a friend, an asset to Berk."

"Hiccup, you can't be serious."

"I have to."

"Why? I thought not telling Berk would be better."

"Well, things have changed. Hey, little guy, shhh... it's okay... shhh. Maybe you should try one more time to feed him."

Astrid took the baby from me and put him on her breast, he fussed and struggled.

"What changed? What happened?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Agnar is threatening to out Nrest... and her powers anyway. I think I should get ahead of it, give it a positive message, let them see the good in what she's done."

"Hiccup, she saved my life."

"I know. I know, and I want everyone to know that."

"Hiccup, do you think people will accept her?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. But I told Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs about it today. They took it well."

"Well, there's no surprise. They always support you."

"Yeah, so they'll have my back tomorrow and I think with some persuasion, Berk will see her as good. Is.. Is he eating?"

Cauir had stopped screaming and seemed calm in Astrid's arms.

"Yes... he is... oh, finally. Silence."

"Astrid," I sat down beside her. "I love you and I want you to be comfortable."

"I know, Hiccup..."

"I don't want people to see you differently..."

"Do you think they will," Astrid was now concerned.

"I don't know. I don't understand this magic... but it's different and we both know how people here can be..."

"Yeah, you're right..."

"If your uncomfortable with this..."

"No, no, no. You have to do this Hiccup. Tell people. Show them that she is our friend, she saved me... and our son," Astrid looked down at the suckling baby. "She deserves the praise that comes with that... to save such a little angel," she stroked the baby head. "I don't care what people say about me... they already gossip."

"Really? About?"

She chuckled," My mom told me she was told by the old widow Gretchen that our son was actually the child of Ruffnut."

"What?," I let out a shallow laugh. "Ruffnut?"

"Yeah, I have no idea where they came up with it. I almost never see him."

"Wait, now that I think about it," I joked and Astrid elbowed me in the chest.

"I love you... and I don't believe the rumors," I said lightly.

"I love you, Hiccup... and I don't believe the rumors either, "she smiled lightly. "I think he fell asleep," she gently pulled him away from her.

"Here, I'll take him to bed," I slipped my hands under him and walked steadily up the stairs, not wanting to wake him. I laid him down gentle, he stirred for a second and I held my breath, thinking he would wake up, but he settled down and I let the breath out.

"Is he okay?," Astrid came in.

"Yeah, just sleeping."

"Good. I'm tired... Go eat your dinner, I'll get him if he cries," she kissed my cheek and wen to our room.

I watched him for a few more minutes, his small breaths and tiny hands, scratching his face, he was so perfect.

"Good night, Cauir," I smiled and went back downstairs.

 **Nrest POV**

On our evening stroll, Xiir had tried leaping into the air and it looked to me as if she was improving. Staying in the air for a second or tow now instead of falling immediately.

"Iko tur puyt," I told her. [Translation: you are better.]

She puffed her chest out proudly and tried again, leaping into the dark night, flapping wildly, but falling nonetheless. We reached the edge of the isle, the col waves crashing against the cliff. I looked out at the dark skyline, where a few bright spots speckled the sky and reflected onto the water. Every time we came here I would imagine the sight of my father, flying over the waves, flying for me. He would leap off his Valla and hug me tightly and then he would take us home. I scanned the horizon, hoping for a glimpse, a flicker, any indication that he was near.

Xiir brushed he head against my hand, I jumped, I had been so deep in the vision.

"Iki im. Ivyt." [Translation: He's coming. Soon."]


	25. Town meeting

**Nrest POV**

I awoke by Xiir nudging me.

"Ract ik," I rolled over. [Translation: Leave me."]

This prompted Xiir to jump up onto my bed and lick my face.

"ARGG! Xiir!," I jumped away from her. "Ubua zxo ass iko llems." [Translation: The fish here make you smell."]

She just grinned and pushed me to the door, I didn't really fight, I was still half asleep. Once outside she bounded into the trees, playfully jumping on trees and running in circles.

"Iko tur ro iqcet?" I laughed and chased her. [Translation: You are happy?"]

She leapt into the air and flapped her wings confidently, soaring into the sky before gently descending. She looked to me happily and I beamed.

"Iko qa trate! Oyz? Me toothless?," I was so surprised by her progress. [Translation: You have practiced! When? With Toothless?"]

She just looked so proud of her self and I was just as happy for her.

"Ivyt ikis ric ract. Reew ric pamu ikis Vallancia." ["Soon we will leave. Father will see us in Vallancia."]

Xiir got low to the ground and looked at me, her way of telling me to climb on her back. _Is it too soon?_ I threw caution to the wind and got on her back, tightening my grip around her torso as she lifted her wings. It had been so long, too long since I had been in this position. I didn't even realize how much I had missed our rides until I had this small taste of what used to be. _She can do it. She can!_

Xiir started in a run and then jumped into the air, she leaned further left then what she used to, but flapped her wings and corrected, but it became too much so she landed rocklily.

I jumped off," Xiir! Op tur rucc nljii!" I hugged her neck tightly. [Translation: That was amazing!"]

Xiir purred happily at the praise, but I knew she was not happy with it, she wanted to be able to fly like we once had, fly past this island and the next one and the next one, until we made it back to our home.

 **Hiccup's POV**

"And this, this is your home," I held Cauir in the crook of my arm, elevated so he could see the island. Toothless was soaring a gentle wide circle, making the trip smooth and easy, so Cauir wouldn't fuss. " I want you to see it the way it is now. I don't know if it will always be this way," I tucked Cauir closer to me. "But if you one day, you decide this is the future you want, then this island will be yours."

I looked down and Cauir yawned and readjusted in my arm," It's a big responsibility, " I admitted to him, tucking his arm back ino his blanket. "But, that is only if you want it. If you have different future, just tell me, I won't be mad; if you have other dreams, I want you to pursue them, be whatever your calling is. But whatever happens, Berk will always be your home. Okay, little man? You can't fight me on that one," I smiled down at his closed eyes.

Toothless chuckled and I felt calmer than I had last night. I knew today was going to be hard, word had spread across the island of the meeting being called after breakfast. I knew what I had to do, I knew it was the right thing to do, but I was still worried about the reaction of the village.

"Okay, buddy, let's take him home," I told Toothless who turned slightly right and made a gradual descend until we were about the roods of the village. We glided along, watching the people waking up and getting ready for the day. Once we landed at home, I took Cauir inside and Toothless followed me up the stairs and into his room. I placed him in his crib carefully, but as soon as I let go, his mouth opened crookedly and he fussed unhappily.

"Oh no, shh, it's okay, little man," I rubbed his stomach but it only caused him to open his mouth and to scream. "Oh no."

I picked him up and swayed him in my arms but he was angry now and screamed loudly. Toothless ears dropped and he looked worried.

"It's okay, Bud. He's just... hungry maybe?," I looked to Cauir.

"Hiccup?," I heard Astrid muffled voice through the loud persistent shrieks of my son.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so?," I looked back to my son, who's face was red and distorted with his anger.

A few seconds later, Astrid came in and watched me rock him in my arms, then she sighed.

"What?," I asked her.

"Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"He is dirty," she looked to me mischievously.

"Like he? He..?"

"Oh yeah," she crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

"Oh," I looked back to the boy in my arms.

 _I haven't done that before..._

"How can you smell it? I don't smell anything?"

"Probably because you're just as bad," she taunted. She stepped forward," I will change him. You should... go change yourself."

"Oh," I handed the baby over. "Probably. Are you coming to the hall?"

Astrid looked away from me, down at Cauir," I don't know. I was thinking I'd stay here with Cauir."

"Astrid...," I approached her with a soft tone.

"I'm going to change him," she said and left the room.

I sighed and looked at Toothless, he looked away unsure of what to do.

"Come one," I tell him and we go downstairs. Astrid is in the main room, I walk up behind her and then kiss her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hiccup," she says as she continues to change the baby. I watch over her shoulder as she does it trying to memorize the steps, but it seems very complex. "Good luck," she tells me and I leave the house.

I can already see the mass of people headed to the hall, and it makes a knot in my stomach. Toothless nudges me gently.

"Thanks bud," I rub his ears and then let out a deep breath. "Let's go."

I hop on his back and we take the short ride to Nrest. I walk in to her room but she wasn't there. _Figures._ Toothless takes me into the woods, where he finds them almost instantly.

Xiir pounces into the air and flies for a steady moment before landing gracefully.

"Wow, she's getting really good."

Nrest turns around and gives a happy smile," Yes. Soon she will fly as she once did."

Toothless scurried over to Xiir and Xiir almost seemed to smile at him, something I had never really seen her do before.

"They seem to be getting along."

"Yes," Nrest agreed. "It is good for her to have a friend here."

"I think toothless likes having a nightfury around. It'll be hard for him when you leave."

Nrest's smile fell and she looked to her nightfury who was now practicing wing movements again with Toothless. "Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"It is time?," she asked.

"Yes."

Nrest stood and then faced me again," I want to warn you, Hiccup."

With those words, I admit my nerves jumped again. Warn me? About what?

"I will not be captive again," her words were cool and her tone was even. "I have promised no harm to your people, and that is a promise I plan to keep. But if your people revolt against your promise to keep me safe, then I will have no choice but to break my promise to you."

Nrest, in that moment, sounded exactly like a princess. Diplomatic and strong, but also swift and cruel if need be.

"It won't come to that," I told her.

"I trust you," she nodded.

 **Nrest POV**

I did trust Hiccup. He had never lied to me, he had only be kind and fair. His ways were different than what I was used to, but almost everything here was different. Even in this confusing times, Hiccup had been consistent and sincere.

I followed him into his village, Xiir by my side, she kept glancing around, expecting something to pop out at us.

"Qspo," I whispered to her. [Translation: be calm."]

"Here we go," Hiccup said as he opened the doors and strolled into a giant building.

Here we go," I thought as I followed him.

 _Keep our head high and eyes forward. This is just like court. Don't let them see weakness. You have no weakness._

In my peripheral vision I could see the room was full, practically overflowing with people, not to mention all the dragon on the rafters. The grunted and whispered as I passed by, it was just like that the festival, no one spoke to me or said anything. Looking at them, I see why they feared me, they had soft colored eyes and dark hair, and we all fairly short. I was tall, my hair was the color sea foam and my eyes darker then any night they had seen. _Maybe they are too scared to attack me..._

Hiccup went to the front of the room and I followed him, standing off to the right of him as he addressed his crowd.

"Berk is the home to many..," Hiccup started and I could tell this would be a long speech, much like the one's father would give back home. I looked to Xiir who was sitting with her chest out and eyes forward, adopting the same mind set as me. "... we have dragons now, something none of really expected." The crowd chuckled.

I looked out at them, many of which were awing Hiccup and lingering on his words. I saw the boy who was my guard standing beside the girl who wanted me to give her black eyes. The boy glanced to me and then blew me a kiss so I looked away. The crowd did not seem to notice me, which was nice, I liked not being the center of everyone's gaze.

"...Nrest, a foreigner, but also a friend to us," Hiccup said my name which grabbed my attention. "She is our ally and she is a life saver...," Hiccup paused and the whole room seemed to hold their breath. "When my son was born, Astrid struggled and..."

I could see that it was hard for Hiccup to talk about the death of his bride.

"She died."

The room was filled with murmurs and whispers, the people were confused.

"Until Nrest came, and saved her," Hiccup turned to me and so did the entire room. "She saved Astrid's life and I will be forever in her debt because of it."

"What do you mean?!"

"How did she do it?!"

The people shouted questions and before Hiccup could address them someone else barged up to the front.

"I'll tell you how!," The man pointed to me, his face disgusted," She is not of our earth!"

It was that man, the one from the day I brought Astrid back from the brink. He had shouted at me for bringing Xiir into his house and then insulted me again.

"Agnar," Hiccup tried to reason with him but he only shouted louder.

"This devil woman is going to ring a plague to us! Her eyes show her soul, she is black and rotten and wants us all dead! You all saw what she did to the Knull! She will do the same to us and not think twice!"

I heard some gasps, and turned to Hiccup.

"Agnar, you know that isn't true!," Hiccup argued.

"Oh, am I wrong? Did she not kill men with the will of her mind! Good men, men that I have known for many years! And then she brings back the dead, it is not of this world! She does not belong."

I glance to Xiir, she had been unusually calm, staying in her position, no growling or defensive position.

"Ikis tur tot. Hiccup creckt," I reassured her in a whisper. [Translation" We are safe. Hiccup promised."]

"WHAT WAS THAT! DID SHE CURSE ME!?," Agnar screamed in fear.

"No! Of course she didn't!," Hiccup tried to settle the room.

"She cursed me! I will die! She has cursed me to die," Agnar shouted to the room. The people all drew back from him, afraid to catch the 'curse' I had placed on him.

"Oh god!"

"She's a monster!"

"ENOUGH!," Hiccup bellowed loudly and the room silenced. Hiccup turned to Agnar," That is enough. No more lies. Nrest is the same as we are. She is a dragon rider."

 _Enough of this_ , I stepped up beside Hiccup, Xiir following me closely. The crowd look terrified of what I could do, petrified by the monster I might be.

"I will not hurt you. I can promise that," I spoke loudly. " I never meant to be here, I was taken by those men and kept locked away for months. I was tortured and my dragon was scaled and tormented. If I had it my way, I would be home with my family. I am very grateful for all the help you have given me, it is something I will never forget. The kindness shown to me by your Chief, it is truly amazing."

"Did you curse Agnar?!," man called from the back.

"No. I did not curse anyone. I cannot do such a thing, I was speaking the language of my homeland, it is the language my dragon understands."

"What about you! Why do you look like that?," Another person asked.

I sighed," It was how I was born."

"IT'S AWESOME!"

I looked and saw it was the girl from the other day, the one who wanted black eyes.

"It's what Hell looks like it what is! She is straight from Hell and we should return her!," Agnar shouted.

"But she saved Astrid's life. That has to count for something, right?," Fishlegs spoke.

"NO! It counts for nothing! If it was her time to die, we should respect that and accept it. Death is death, nothing else!"

"How did you bring her to life?," Someone called out.

"She was not dead. If she had been dead I could not have saved her, but she was not dead."

"So she didn't die?," the crowd murmured again.

"SHE DID! SHE DID DIE! NO ONE COULD HAVE SURVIVED! I ripped her son from her, no one has ever survived!"

"No one except me."

The whole room turned and standing in the doors was Astrid, holding her son in her arms. She looked fierce, unstoppable, like a goddess had descended. She walked up to the front of the room, eyes forward and her stride was fast. She looked like how I had always hoped I looked walking through court. She stood to the left of Hiccup, handed him their son, and addressed the court.

"This woman saved me. I owe her my life. I wouldn't have survived without her," Astrid turned to me. "Thank you," she then hugged me.

I froze and looked glanced to Hiccup who nodded, so I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Does that mean Astrid is cursed?," some else shouted out.

I pulled from Astrid," No one is cursed."

I couldn't really curse people, I could wish them dead but it was not up to me whether they dies or not.

"You came?," I heard Hiccup whisper to Astrid.

"I came to support you," she told him lowly.

"Well, if she saved Astrid's life, then that makes her a hero!," Snotlout clapped.

Tuffnut followed then Ruffnut and Fishlegs and a few other joined until it sounded like the whole village was clapping. It was weird to see people cheering for me, when I was only doing what I would have done any other day back home. _Hero? Me? No, I'm not a hero._

"That doesn't change the act that she killed the Yogor," an angry man stepped forward.

 _Yogor? I know that name. He was the man who has chained me, he was the captain._

"It was self defense," Hiccup came to my rescue.

"She was chained! He wanted to sell her, not kill her!"

"He did not own me," I said sternly.

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"He didn't have to kidnap me," I spat angrily.

"Nrest is a hero," Snotlout repeated. "Isn't that enough? She's saved one of our own."

"But how many has she killed?," the man turned to Snotlout.

"Are you trying to say, you've never killed anyone, Onviok?"

"I did so to protect Berk. Not just out of some petty vengeance," Onviok glared to me.

"See? She is a danger to us all," Agnar tried to rile the crowd again

"If that was true, why hasn't she done anything?! She's been here for like a two months," Tuffnut asked.

"She's... she's plotting. Watching and learning our weaknesses. Then she will strike!"

"How did I trust you with medicine?," Ruffnut asked herself.

"Hiccup would not lie to us," a woman spoke out. "I he says she is an ally, then... I believe him."

"I trust anyone who saved my daughter's life," another woman mentioned. Looking at her, I saw the resemblance to Astrid, she was tall and had a kind smile. Her hair was slightly darker but they looked almost identical otherwise.

"Don't let her fool you!," Agnar shouted.

"Agnar!," Hiccup said sternly. "That is enough."

"You say that until she unleashes the power of the devil and destroys us all," he made one final attempt.

"I said enough."

"You'll see," Agnar vowed. "You will all see!," Agnar stormed from the room.

After he left, the people of Berk all came to meet me, like I was famous or something. They weren't scared of me, they smiled and introduced themselves, asked to pet my dragon. It was odd to see such a dramatic change in their demeanor. It had not been what I was expecting, I was expecting a riot with torches and anger, having to defend myself and Xiir and flee the island. They were all kind and spoke with such accents that I could not really hear their words, but I would smile and nod as I did back home. It almost felt normal, like I was back home, but I had to ground myself and not let myself daydream.


	26. Xiir

**So A LOT of people are asking me for a DRAGON POV.  
YOUR WISH = MY COMMAND**

 **ENJOY & REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Xiir POV**

I had not liked this place. It was cold, the sun was weak and it seemed that the land was barren. I missed my home, the mountains and rivers and the noise. I believe that was what I longed for most, here was quiet ringing that made me feel deaf, but home was bustling and movement, people talking and things happening. I could see that Nrest was becoming used to the life here, she was enjoying the break from palace life, but it was something she deserved. After her engagement to Taroc was announced she was never left alone, the kingdom was relentless for her attention.

I had not liked this place, it reminded me of my pain. It brought me memories of being aboard that vessel where sailors had laughed at me, spit in my face, held me down and burned me, scaled me, and beat me. I made me think of my weakness, how I could not even stand the first few days we had been here.

I had not liked this place, especially not the Valla. He had looked at my with pity, he saw me as a sad, weak, and broken dragon. He knew me as nothing more. He had tried to connect with me but I was not interested in his friendship. I wanted nothing to do with him and his foreign ways. Once I learned he had believed he was the last Valla, I thought he only saw me as a potential mate, which only further pushed me from him. But I saw a different side to him when he had ordered me away from his Rider, another side I was not fond of. He appeared arrogant and bossy, two qualities I did not tolerate well.

Time passed and I saw him everyday as Hiccup came to see Nrest. Eventually he broke the tension between us and began to ask about Vallas and Vallancia, just as his Rider had asked Nrest. I was hesitant in telling him too much, but as the days turned to weeks, he wore me down and I opened up about life back home. He was so intrigued by my life, he wanted to know everything he could about Vallas, about magic, about Vallancia. I answered every question he came up with but it never satisfied his curiosity. It was odd, he was much like hatchling in some ways and in others he was so dominant and controlling; his personality seemed to clash with itself, it was not something I had seen in a Valla before. He then began to help me, showing me tricks and tips to get back into the air faster and stay flying longer, things he had learned after becoming dependent on his rider. The other dragons on the island had been kind as well, no one feared me or was mad at me for the actions for my rider, they understood. It also was helpful that we have a universal language and we could communicate efficiently.

I had not liked this place, but now as the days past, it begins to feel more like home to me. A fact that worries me. Something I did not want to admit to myself because I knew we could never stay here. Nrest would never allow it and I also longed for Vallancia but a small part of me wished. It would be such a simple life to live on this island, no pressure from Gincr, no pressure from the court; Nrest could just be a girl and I could be a dragon. The larger part of me suffocated that small part, it reminded me of home, the mountains, the dragons, the life I was used to.

Today had been significant. The island had now accepted Nrest, they even deemed her a hero for saving that woman. The next step was uncertain to me, I did not know what her new status on this island would mean. Would they want her to move closer? Would they ask her to stay here? What is it they now expect of us?

I lay on the floor in the dark, Nrest was sleeping peacefully in her bed while my mind was asking questions that I had no answers for. A noise outside caused me alarm, I raised my head, alert. I stood slowly and crept to the door, outside sat Toothless.

 **"Are you ready?"**

 **"I did not know you were coming tonight,"** I sat in the doorway.

 **"Well, if you want to get better, you have to be consistent,"** he told me.

Toothless had come in the night for a while to train me privately. I wanted to surprise Nrest, give her the gift of home, because as the days passed the idea of her father coming seemed farther and farther. She held onto hope that Gincr would come and save her, but I knew of him differently, I saw the harshness he bestowed on people, the whispers in the castle of his cruel ways. Nrest had never seen that, Gincr had always been kind and gentle with his children.

In return for his help I was to teach Toothless how to draw magic from the earth and harness it so he and Hiccup could become sorcerers.

 **"Yes, You are right. Consistent,"** I followed him into the trees.

 **"How do you feel about being the new Berk celebrity?"**

 **"Me? Hardly. Nrest is the hero."**

 **"But she wouldn't be able to save people without you."**

 **"And I would not be able to save without her,"** I told him. **"Valla and rider are a team."**

 **"Yeah, every dragon and their rider are a team,"** he agreed and then stopped. **"Here is good. Now let's see you fly,"** he stepped back and waited for me to demonstrate.

 **"Okay,"** I was ready for the challenge.

I felt a power inside me, I could feel the energy around me in the trees, plants, rocks and dirt, it was everywhere. I pulled a small amount, just to boost myself, then I darted forward and jumped into the air, flattening my wings to the wind. I forcefully pushed them down, which lifted me further into the air. I tucked my feet underneath me to reduce resistance and straightened my body and flapped again, pushing further from the ground and then again and again. My wings started to feel sore and stiff, my breathing got harder so I leveled myself out and dipped back to the ground, gliding to stop.

 **"Not bad,"** Toothless congratulated.

 **"Not great,"** I sighed.

 **"You have to stay positive."**

I scoffed, **"You say that until you are the pupil and I am the teacher."**

 **"Learning magic is way harder than flying!"**

 **"That would depend on who is learning."**

 **"What does that mean!?,"** Toothless sounded offended and I felt a faint rush of happiness.

Most Valla saw me as rude and believed I acted below my station at the Sorcerer's valla. Sometimes I could be harsh, say things that were not to be said and I was known for having a quick tongue, something that I had reined in over the past years to keep the respect of my peers. Toothless always laughed at my remarks and almost enjoyed my light teasings.

 **"It would mean however you should interpret it."**

 **"I am an amazing student,"** he defended.

 **"Would you say so?,"** I wanted to grin as I taunted him, but it was more pleasing to appear as if the taunting was not a joke.

 **"YES! I am dedicated, quick, and efficient."**

I couldn't hold it in and my smile broke **," You are good student and you are learning quickly,"** I admitted.

 **"I'm so close,"** Toothless spoke determined. **"So close to finally drawing the energy in."**

 **"I hope I can teach you before we leave,"** I said without realizing what I had said.

I turned to Toothless, he sat and looked to the ground.

 **"Yeah, I hope I can learn fast enough."**

He had been sensitive to the topic ever since he told me that being with another Valla was freeing for him. We had been practicing one night and he admitted that being near one of his own kind was a relief, it felt like the pressure of being the alpha was gone and he could just be a valla. Then he mentioned it would be hard once I left and he was alone again. I had tried to steer away from the topic.

 **"I'm still not flying,"** I told him. **"Even if Grincr comes, we will still be stuck here because I am tied to the ground."**

 **"Not until they give you magic and fix everything,"** Toothless grumbled, like a hatchling.

 **"I have told you, that is not how magic works."**

 **"I know,"** he sighed. **"Go again,"** he ordered, not longer showing his sadness and I leapt into the air again, determined to gain my strength.


	27. Wanna jump off a cliff?

**Nrest POV**

I sat in my room, I was going crazy. This island was so small and I couldn't even really explore it properly without Xiir feeling strong enough, so I was stuck. I guess I could go into the village, but what would that do? There's nothing there for me. There is nothing here for me! I was frustrated, I didn't want to be here. The gray sky and cold waves were gloomy and sad, I just wanted to be home.

"Hello?," Valka said as she entered the room.

"Hello," I sat up.

Valka gave me a small smile," How are you feeling?"

"I am fine."

"I'm glad things went so well yesterday," she told me honestly.

"Yes, yesterday did go well," I agreed.

Valka sat on the bed beside me," I admit, I told Hiccup to hide your gifts from the village."

Her words surprised me.

"I did not want a revolt on his hands, for his own people to turn against him because of his need to do the right thing at all times. He's always been that way, that's what Stoick told me. You see, I didn't get to watch my son grow into the man he is now. But now I have this chance to be a mother to him and a grandmother to his own son and I don't want these years to be spoiled by pettiness or war."

I wasn't sure why Valka was telling me this, but I stayed silent as she talked.

"I thought you could cause that," her eyes flickered to me."It was such a silly thing now that I think back on it. Even if keeping you safe would cost him his own life, he would do it, he wouldn't think twice about saving someone innocent, that's just who he is," she sighed. "I could never change the spirit in that boy, not that I would want to. He yearns for adventure, to see the world and explore all the glories it holds. He used to map it all out, the lands and islands, before becoming the chief. Now he has other duties to attend, they keep him busy and now as a father, all his leisure time is gone. I think you remind him of that, the world beyond this island."

"Is that bad," I asked her.

"No" she gave a small smile. "It's good. It's good for him to have an outlet, I think being stuck to this island he'll explode. The people here are not used to kind of leader he is, Nrest. His father had been loyal, brave and dedicated to this island, every breath he took was to improve it, make it better for our people. Hiccup has that same purpose, but he has a different way of thinking," Valka then turned to me. " I know he wants to learn from you, the magic you know from your Nightfury."

She was intense now, almost intimidating.

"He has asked," I didn't lie to her, I did not see the point.

"I see the benefits of it, I do. Healthier people, better livestock, happier life. But I worry about what our people will think, I mean, you saw how some disagreed with your very existence."

"Yes, I did."

"I want my son to be happy, feel he is fulfilling a wholesome purpose, but I worry for him. I worry he is too adventurous."

"You do not want me to teach him?"

She paused," I want him to be happy, that's all a mother ever wants."

"Yet, you don't him to learn from me."

Valka sighed," I don't want his love for the adventure to blind him of his new duties. I... I'll go and let you rest," Valka stood and left without another word.

I silently looked to Xiir who also seemed confused by what was happening. _Why would she tell me all of this? She does not want me to teach her son magic, but Hiccup is so interested. Toothless has a right to know of his past, his heritage, he is a Valla. Hiccup has proven to be an ally, and from what I see in him he would never abuse the magic. But it would be terrible if his people grew to hate him for the knowledge I would give him._

 **Xiir POV**

I did not know what the woman called Valka had said to Nrest, but whatever it was, she seemed troubled by it. I did hear the mention of Hiccup, but that was all. I did not like not knowing what was happening, it annoyed me that I could not understand what was being said.

I perked up as I heard the familiar sound of a landing nearby, Nrest noticed instantly.

"Xiir? Oxy?," she turned to the door. (What?)

I stood and went to the door, looking out I saw Toothless walking towards the me, but I did not see Hiccup.

" **Toothless?"**

" **Hello to you too,** " he grinned as he approached.

 **"Where is Hiccup?"**

Nrest came beside me to see who was here," Oh, hello Toothless. Where is Hiccup?," she asked the same question.

 **"Wow, is no one happy to see just me?"**

 **"It is unusual to see you without your rider, _"_** It told him.

"Is Hiccup alright? Does he need help?," Nrest asked.

Toothless shook his head," **No. I just came to see if you wanted a lesson."**

" **Right now? It's daylight."**

 **"Well, Hiccup is taking the day to be with Cauir and I thought some practice would be good."**

I saw right through him," **Practice for me... or for you?"**

He looked away timidly," **Well, both of us."**

I glanced back to Nrest, she looked dazed, like she was still deep in thought. Whatever Valka must have said resonated with her, I gave her gentle nudge and she refocused.

"Oh... Yyrx Hiccup emno ikis?," Nrest asked. (Does Hiccup need us?)

I shook my head again and then she glanced to Toothless.

"Iki zxo tuyoo? Rassae?," Nrest cracked a small grin. (He is here as a friend? Lover?)

I rolled my eyes and huffed, and I felt some relief knowing that Toothless had no clue as to what we were saying.

"Op tur fbio iu piu. Ecpa iki umph vadt hi yrew iko lonce." (This could be good. Perhaps he can help you fly.)

I held back a sly grin, for she did not know that was his exact intent. I tried to play innocent and shrugged.

 **"Uhm... is this a bad time?** ," Toothless asked.

 **"No,"** I replied.

I looked back to Nrest," Stree. Iko scibo qa miooib." (Go. You should have some fun.)

I gave her a look, one that she knew was me questioning her. She knew I had watched her worry about whatever Valka had said to her and I had not left her alone since we had been set free from our ambushers.

"Stree," she gave me a small push. "Iko tot." (Go. I'm safe.)

 **"Coming?** ," Toothless asked.

 **"Yes,** " I said still watching Nrest for any sign of distress. I would not leave her here alone, but in the moment I felt as if she wanted to be alone. I took a tentative step towards Toothless, still watching Nrest, she gave a smile and then turned back into the room.

 **"Is something wrong?"**

 **"No, nothing is wrong,** "I followed Toothless into the trees.

 **"Well, good. You can't have any distractions. So, I know our progress has been slow... on both ends. But I think I have an idea that could help you get off the ground."**

 **"I can get off the ground, my trouble is staying in the air."**

 **"It'll help with that too."**

 **"Do tell what this idea is** ," we walked side my side further into the heavily wooded area.

 **"I think that maybe having an outside view could help."**

 **"It seems your confidence in the situation has lowered."**

 **"No! No, I think this is going to help."**

" **Outside view?** ," I questioned him.

 **"Yes, I told my friends of our practice sessions and they generously offered to help."**

 **"Oh.."**

That had not been what I had expected.

 **"Is that alright?"**

 **"THERE HE IS!,** " someone shouted from up ahead. I looked up and saw it was Belch and Barf, I had been introduced to them before, they were cetncc rjahijja or as they were called here, Hideous Zippleback. **"We were wondering if you'd ever show up!"**

Upon entering the clearing, I noticed the cetncc rjahijja, a Dijla (Deadly Nadder), a Nnlit (Gronckle), and a Yuoas (Monstrous Nightmare).

 **"We made it,** " Toothless announced to the group.

" **Good. Let's get started, shall we?** ," the small Nnlit wandered up to me, I remember her name, it was Meatlug. **"Toothless tells us flying has been a wee difficult, yes?"**

 **"Uhm... yes I've been a little glued to the ground, so to speak."**

 **"It happens to the bes of us, yeah, I know for true it can be hard to get back to where you were,"** the Dijla mentioned.

 **"So you've experienced this before?,"** I asked her.

 **"Yeah, bout a year ago I crashed in the race, and my stupid right wing was cramped for a entire week and getting back into things was hard. Especially when you've got a Rider."**

Her words did not ease the stress I felt. Knowing that she had been without flight for only a week and struggled was troubling since I had been without use of my wings for months.

 **"It makes me shiver to think of the old sayin** '," Belch shuddered.

 **"Shut it!,** " Barf yelled. **"She don't need to be hearing that."**

I glanced to Toothless who shrugged, unaware of what they meant.

 **"What? What saying,** " I was intrigued.

 **"Nothing, don't you worry yourself with it. We should focus on the brightside** ," Barf cut of Belch as he tried to speak.

 **"Well,** " I know wanted to steer the conversation towards the main topic. **"I am willing to hear any suggestions of improvement for flying."**

 **"Let's see what ya got,"** the Yuoas (Monstrous Nightmare) nodded to me.

I ran forwards, leapt into the air and began flapping my wings, rising into the air. I felt a sliver of hope until I could feel myself fall and I groaned as I opened my wings and glided back to the ground. I landed with my backs to them and I felt a form of disgust surging through me, I was used to being judged by the court and they were much harsher than anyone here could be. But I still keep in my head that here I represent Vallancia and my sorcerer, and I felt more disappointment landing heavily on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I swiveled to face them.

" **That went really well. You really are getting better** ," Toothless started out positive.

 **"Yeah, I mean we saw you when you got here and now, thats a big difference,** " Belch blurted and Barf glared to him.

 **"What he means to say is that ya look healthy and ys are getting' better**."

 **"I see that you left wing starts to shrink and then you start to fall. It looks like it still hurts, maybe?** ," Meatlug phrased it as more of a question.

 **"No, I feel no pain** ," I told her.

It was not entirely true, my left wing did feel tender still, even after all this time, but it was a manageable pain and I've flown with much worse.

 **"Maybe it'll help to start slower with how fast you flap your wings. It might help you adjust,** " Stormfly suggested.

 **"Maybe you just need incentive,** " the Yuoas (Monstrous Nightmare) shrugged.

 **"What do you mean?,"** Toothless asked.

 **"Raise the price. Jump off a cliff to fly, not just sit here in the trees."**

 **"What happens if it doesn't help? She could fall to her death!,** " Meatlug grunted in disapproval.

" **Or it could be the perfect solution. Only one way to find out."**

 **"Absolutely not!** ," Meatlug protested.

 **"Seems dark. Really dark,"** Belch noted.

 **"Toothless?,** " Stormfly asked for his input.

Toothless' eyes darted to meet for a split second and then he shifted in his stance," **I... I dont think it's safe. Safety should be first."**

 **"Yes! it should** ," Meatlug said sharply towards the Yuoas. **"And never suggest something that silly ever again Hookfang!"**

 **"Well, shouldn't it be my choice?,** " I finally spoke.

All eye turned to me, some in disbelief, some in confusion, but Hookfang's seemed smug.

 **"Yes, it would be your choice,"** he snickered, a small jab intended for Meatlug.

 **"No, it's not safe,"** Toothless said in his authoritative neared the sound of his Alpha voice, this was his warning. He had used that voice on me once, when I snarled at Hiccup, and it had been infuriating. He told me what to do and my body responded without my knowledge and I had no control. I told him to never do that to me again.

 **"Well, I would like to thank you all. You're help has been very constructive. I should get back to Nrest."**

I felt a slight unease being away from her, I always did, even training at night with Toothless. I glanced to him again, he seemed so different now, more of a leader and more confident, not like how he is when we train alone. I did not hold that against him, I know the need of putting on a persona in front of people, I did it everyday in court, and in a way, the people of this village was his court.

 **"You don't want to stay and practice?,** " Belch asked.

"No, I should return, but I thank you again," I gave small bow to show my respect and gratitude and then turned and left then there. After a few second of walking I heard them take flight, the rush of air, the sound of the claws digging into the dirt, and the feeling of inadequacy. I took a sharp reaht in and lifted my head and continued on my way.

 **"Wait up,** " Toothless dashed up beside me.

 **"Why are you not flying home?"**

 **"I wanted to walk you."**

 **"I have told you before, I have no need for your pity."**

 **"It's not pity. You're my friend and I want to make sure your home safe."**

 **"That is kind,"** I smiled and we walked in silence for a moment. I walked enjoying the dark green of the trees.

"Would you really do it?," Toothless asked.

 **"What?"**

 **"Jump from a cliff without knowing you could fly?"**

 **"I don't know. I would give most anything to fly again, I miss it so. Would you really stop me from doing it."**

 **"Yes. If you died... I can't imagine what would happen. Hiccup would feel responsible, you are both under his protection now. And your rider, it would break her to see you gone, wouldn't it? You told me you've been bonded since a hatchling. And I... I would never forgive myself."**

 **"What if I did not die,"** I challenged him.

 **"It would set you back even farther. And who knows if they'll ever come-...,"** Toothless stopped himself and I felt a pain in my heart. I know what he was going to say, we don't know if anyone will ever come for us. Nrest's father might never come and then it will all be left to me to take us home.

 **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that,** " he apologized.

 **"It's not your fault. It's true, they might never come and I know that. I try to keep it out of my mind, but hope is not easy to maintain. Everday that passes I feel more pressure to fly, to get us home."**

 **"But you can't back out of our deal,"** Toothless nudged me as he joked.

 **"No, of course not** ," I smiled. **"Toothless?"**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"What did Belch want to say? What old saying to you have here?"**

Toothless looked away from me as we walked for a moment, then he sighed.

 **"I know what he wanted to say. But it's really not important, it's an old saying, back when dragons were at war with humans."**

 **"What is it?"**

He paused again," **A downed dragon is a dead dragon."**

 _A downed dragon is a dead dragon. That's me. I'm a downed dragon..._

 **"Don't read into it, please. It's an old saying, and it's not true. You're nowhere near... that. You're going to get past this and be in the air in no time."**

 **"Yes... Yes, perhaps."**

I gave a confident nod but on the inside I felt a storm of emotions. I felt like a failure and to know that this place deems as so damaged that if it were a few years ago I would be dead, only buried me further into the darkness. I was tired now and happy that Toothless did not ask for a lesson on magic, all I wanted to was sleep.


	28. AAN

**Astrid POV**

The way Hiccup was with Cauir made me fall in love with him all over, he was gentle and dedicated, he learned to change him and wrap him. He wanted to be an amazing father, which he was. I was glad he was there to help, it had been a few days since Hiccup's announcement to Berk about Nrest and her powers and I still did not want to leave the house. I told Hiccup I didn't care what the village thought of me, which was true, I didn't, but there was something inside of me that knew it was all different. I didn't know what Agnar had been telling people but I know it wasn't good and I knew people had questions about Cauir and I knew I had to answer them so he wouldn't be judged for it later.

Valka had been so helpful too, she came practically everyday and held her grandson, singing to him and teaching me tricks on how to be a great mother. I knew that she was a great mother, but at the same time, she did abandon Hiccup to be with dragons, but I never argued with her advice.

I sat beside Hiccup," He's getting so big," I awed at our son in his arms.

"Really? He's still so tiny."

I rolled my eyes," Yes, but he's bigger than he was. Just you wait, soon he'll be walking."

"Walking? Really?"

I chuckled, "Well, maybe we have some time."

"The real question is...," Hiccup looked to me with a grin.

"What?," I felt he was trying to be sly.

"The real question is, when do we give him his first dragon?"

I let out a laugh," Hiccup he's not even a month old."

"I know, but you've got to get ahead of these things."

I rolled my eyes playfully," Daddy's gonna drive me crazy," I talked to Cauir. "Mommy's gonna be crazy."

 **Agnar's POV**

I looked around my main room, I had men and women alike packed inside sitting on my furniture, sitting on my stairs and I felt a pride swell within me. Maybe Berks still has a chance. Some of them I had known all my life, a few were just a devoted as me to keeping this village as it was, no dragons allowed. Most of them had dragons, which I did not approve, but they knew not to bring them to my house.

"Thank you for coming," I settled the noisy group. "I'm glad we can all agree on the barbaric acts done by that monster."

"She c'ent stay 'ere. I saw wat she done to those men, kill 'em, without even touchin' 'em," Agnes stood. "I have me babies here, and I don' feel safe."

"But how did she do it? I just don't understand how she did it?," Iras mumbled in disbelief.

"Because she's evil," I told them. "She is a daughter of Hel."

"Astrid said she saved her, brought 'er back from death, her and her boy. Why would she do that?," Ragaer asked me.

"She wants to deceive us, make us believe she is a friend and then attack. If she was so powerful, why didn't she kill those men when she first saw them? Huh?"

"Probably forced 'em to take 'er here," Agnes spoke up. "So she could steal our land," her eyes widened in horror.

"What are we going to do about her," Dierog shouted, causing everyone to shout angrily.

"Listen! Listen to me!," I called for their attention.

"That girl is evil!," they shouted.

"Enough!," Tarcos bellowed, silencing the people and shaking the walls of my house. "That is enough," his stern voice and piercing sare scared even myself. He then turned to me," Agnar... tell me. Tell me of what she did in your house."

I swallowed the disgust I had tried to suppress and I remembered that day. They days she was in my house preforming her dark evil.

I shuddered," Even to speak of such filth is wrong."

"Tell me," he repeated.

I paused, all eyes in the room were on me, never had a group of Vikings ever been so quiet before.

"I was down here, Hiccup had pushed me from he room. She had came in unannounced, her white hair and... eyes so black...," I was petrified by the memory. "She started running around, her dragon followed her in, I demanded they leave. Hiccup begged me o let her safe Astrid, I told him there was no hope. She was gone. Valka held the child..."

I stopped, the memory was overbearing. I remembered the boy, he was large, a healthy child, I felt pity for him, his mother was gone and now all he had was his father. I felt sorrow for Hiccup, it seemed in that moment he was becoming Stoick and the cycle was repeating.

"There was no noise... there was nothing. I thought Hiccup accepted the fate bestowed... but then. She was alive. It was... it was wrong. She came down, looking like dead, as if she had been to the gates of the beyond and then returned. She did not look part of the world. The.. the evil lingered on her. I delivered the boy before the witch arrived, he was safe and pure from her magic."

"You you sayin' Astrid's been touch't by the evil?," Agnes asked.

"I'm saying that she is not that same as she was."

"That girl is not one of us," Tarcos turned to the room. "She is a witch, if no other name. She will bring nothing but evil to our village. Her eyes black like death means she is the bringer of death to us."

"What'll we do?," Erid asked visibly shaking either in anger or terror.

"We must kill her before she spreads her evil," Tarcos announced which was greeted by cheers of approval.

"Yes," I agreed. "She must die but her dragon also carries this filth with it. I know many of you have dragons of your own, but you must see that this dragons cannot live in peace."

I heard some mumbles and saw many nods of agreement.

"Then it is decided, the witch must die."

 **Nrest's POV**

"I suppose this must be done...," I stood at the edge of the island, looking out at the cry sea.

Xiir looked to me confused.

"Xiir, you must start learning English," I chuckled at her expression , my smile faded and I looked back to the sea. "We've been her so long... father hasn't come. It might be time to start thinking he never will."

Xiir pressed her head against my hand, trying to bring my joy.

"It's possible we're too far, maybe my message never reached him... or maybe he's given up on his daughter."

Xiir whimpered, I know she did not like me like this. I was not one to give up, I always worked through a problem to find a solution.

"I should call Taroc... I feel bad... guilty to never have called him. He deserves to know I am alive, even if he has a new life," I turned to Xiir who was looking at me with her big yellow eyes.

I knelt to the ground conjuring the face of my beloved, seeing his strong jaw, dashing smile and reflective eyes. I expanded my reach, feeling for Xiir and I found her easily like a bright flower spring from a dark abyss. I absorbed her energy, seeing Taroc in my mind. I let the energy flow to my fingers, forming into a green ball. I let i grow and then opened my eyes, looking at it... it was empty with no message and I suddenly did not know what I wanted to say to him. I knew I wanted to tell him I loved him, that I still needed him, but I did not want his guilt or pity if he had chosen a new life for himself.

Xiir sat beside me, looking at the same green energy, sitting in my palms.

"Ik fro ygt oxy bilio," I told her. [Translation :"I don't know what to say"]

She made a noise in her throat and looked to me, I could tell she knew what I wanted to say. She knew Taroc, she had seen me with him, she had watched us fall in love. She knew I still loved him.

"Ik resae iki...," I whispered. [Translation : I love him]

She laid her head on me lap, snuggling close to me, I felt a tear slip down my face.

I held his face in my mind and brough the ball to my lips," Taroc... Ik makto Ik nik tubba iko dayiop. Ik cuvt. Ik... Ik...," I felt like my voice was fading from me. I tried to keep my composure. "Ik makto. Ik cuvt iko wilpro iqcet wilp. Ik qa nik qqbv cdhe iko wilp... Ro iqcet."

[Taroc... I'm sorry I never opened your calls. I wanted to. I...I... I'm sorry. I want you to live a happy life. I have no grudge for your life. Be happy.]

I pulled the energy from my lips and gasped, it was so hard to say those things to him. I wanted to say so much more and explain to him everything. Tell him how I thought of him everyday and missed him with a passion so raw my heart was fading inside me. I imaged his face against, all the times he laughed at my silly jokes or tired to make me laugh when my day was bad; when he brought me small treats or candies; the times he tried to jump from my window and failed; when he told me he loved me; when he proposed... and then the last time I saw. I lifted the energy into the air and shot up into the sky and sparkled in every direction, rushing to find him.

"Ik resae iko...," more tears fell from my face. [I love you] I watched the sk fade back into a gloomy calm gray and it was if the day had not changed at all.


	29. Flight

**Nrest POV**

"You're english is getting better," I praised my dragon as I scratched her rough scales.

She purred happily at the compliment.

"But the real question is, is you're flying getting better?," I challenged her with a grin and she stood up quickly, turned and leapt into the air, flapping and getting high into the sky. She flew a small circle over the clearing and then landed smugly a few feet from me. I jumped up.

"XIIR! OP TUR NLJIIWWW! [Translation: That was amazing!]"

She grinned happily and crouched o the ground, signaling me to ride her. My stomach dropped, it had been so long since I had been in the air, I lurched forward quickly then stopped.

"Tur iko cgyedc...?," I ask her. [Translation: Are you sure?]

She nodded and I stepped over her, saddling myself on her back It felt so familiar, so natural, like not a day had gone by where I hadn't ridden her.

"Okay... I'm ready," I whispered leaning forward. I felt her tense up, then she shot off and he world around blurred as she dashed past the trees. It was surreal, feeling her muscles beneath me, the wind only my face, gripping her neck tightly; something came over me, I leaned my head back and let ou a wild yell, it wasn;t of fear or anger, but of pure joy. Xiir jumped and to either side of me, her wings extended. She rose into the air and my joy blossomed into pure ecstasy. There I was, with Xiir, in the sky once more. My jaw dropped and I sat up, looking over the trees as Xiir maneuvered throw the wind.

A smile spread across my face, " Iko yxr...XIR IKO LONCE!," I shouted and leaned forward hugging her tightly. [Translation: You did it... XIR YOU'RE FLYING!"]

She happily did a barrel roll in the sky, I almost fell off and she was shaky to recover to a normal flight pattern.

 _Maybe no tricks for now..._

I looked over the small part of the island I could see, I saw Berk was near, it looked much different from the air. It had a certain charm I couldn't label, like it was sturdy. I could feel Xiir was struggling now, so I patted her neck, our symbol to land. She found an open spot in the woods and landed, a little clumsily, but all in all good.

I hopped off," Xiir! You.. I...Qa iko trate? Op tur nljiiwww!" I beamed proudly. [Translation: Have you been practicing? That was amazing."]

Xiir was getting stronger, it was incredible. She couldn't fly far enough to get us home yet, but this was still such a hug improvement. I could ride her! I couldn't stop smiling. There was a rustling approaching us, I turned to the source and Xiir peered around me.

Fishlegs burst forward, he immediately bent over and was heaving.

"Fishlegs? Are you okay?," I asked.

"I saw-... I saw the-... you...flying," he was panting.

I looked over my shoulder to Xiir," Yes. It was me. Xiir is getting strong."

"He looked up, he was was red and he was still breathing heavily, his eyes were full of wonder. "So she is flying again?"

"Yes," I felt my smile return to my face.

"Who knew you were so quick!," Snotlout came forward too talking to Fishlegs, also out of breath.

"Xiir is flying," he shouted my news.

"Is that what that was?," Snotlout turned to me and a sly look covered his face. "We meet again, my lovely foreign queen."

"You saw me flying? Everyone?," I asked.

"No, Snotlout and I were looking out for... well forget what we were doing," Fishlegs eyes bulged. "YOU FLEW!"

I felt so much pride, but also so bashful.

"Yes, we did."

"We have to tell Hiccup!," Fishlegs jumped. "Come on! This is crazy, it shows the increased healing process through your power and could possible be used for any purpose and be linked to other dragons! Oh god, I can't wait to ad this to the dragon book!," Fishlegs skipped ahead giddily.

"You know a powerful woman like yourself deserves an equally powerful man," Snotlout fell into stride beside me as we walked back towards Berk.

I looked to my right and saw Xiir was chuckling at his comment, her english was getting better.

"Oxy iko xplj? (Translation: What do you think?), " I asked Xiir with a smile. She shook her head, not approving of him.

I chuckled.

"What? What it is it?," Snotlout looked between my dragon and I.

"Nothing," I assured him as we entered the village. My smile dropped as I walked through the paths, even though the village seemed to accept me I remember the man who had called me evil. I did not know if he lurked nearby or what his intentions were.

Ahead I saw Fishlegs talking to Hiccup and he turned to me with a smile.

"I suppose you've already heard," I smiled to him.

"Yes, that is amazing Nrest! And to you too Xiir," he congratulated us.

Xiir understood his compliment and bowed her head in thanks, I'm glad all our english practice was paying off.

"She is strong," I rubbed behind her ears and smiled at her then turned to Hiccup. "But you know what this means?"

Hiccup's face dropped as he feared my next words.

"The days we are here are now numbered. We will leave as soon as she is able."

"Yes," Hiccup acknowledged with a nod.

"How many days do you think that's going to be?," Fishlegs asked nervously.

"I cannot say. It is uncertain."

"Come on let's tell Astrid the good news!," Snotlout charged up the hill.

We entered the house to the sound of a baby screaming, not an uncommon sound for me. Many babies are brought to me to help with healing.

"Astrid," Hiccup called out.

"Oh, can you please come get Cauir, he won't stop screaming." she sounded frantic.

Hiccup went around a corner out of sight as the screaming continued along with muffled voices.

"Astrid, do you have anything to drink? I'm so thirsty!," Snotlout sat down on the couch and Fishlegs followed.

"Oh, Astrid. We have some big news for you," he said giddily.

I doubt she could hear any of them over the bellows of the child. I sat in a chair, Xiir beside me. In the corner I saw the Dijla sleeping comfortably as if the room was dark and quiet and she was the only one in it. Next to her, the outline of a night fury was visible, he sat up, most likely from the noise, and spotted Xiir and I. He came over to us with a grin.

"Hello Toothless," I nodded to him and turned to the others," Where are your dragons?"

"Meatlug is at home," Fishlegs smiled.

Snotlout shrugged," He's around here somewhere."

Toothless and Xiir seemed to be having their own conversation, which even if it was an any language I could understand, it would have been impossible to hear over the howling of the child in the next room.

"Should we help?," I asked.

"With what?," Fishlegs seemed confused.

"He won't eat, or sleep. He's not dirty. I don't know why he keeps screaming," I heard Astrid.

"It's okay. I have him."

"It's not okay, he won't stop!"

"I'll take him upstairs and lay him down, maybe he'll fall asleep," Hiccup emerged holding and squealing infant. " Be right back," he went up the stairs.

Astrid followed him out, she looked exhausted, bags under her eyes and her hair was frizzy and untamed. She looked as if she might fall asleep while standing.

"So do you have anything to drink," Snotlout asked.

"No," she kicked his feet off her table and then sat in the hair across from mine.

"It is good to see you Astrid," I spoke to her.

"Thanks, yeah. It's good to see you too. I'm happy that you're coming into town more often now."

"Yes, it is very welcoming."

"ASTRID! Oh GOD, we haven't told you!," Fishlegs gasped. "XIIR FLEW TODAY!"

Astrid turned to me," Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yes she is growing stronger," I looked lovingly to my dragon who was more interested in whatever Toothless was communicating to her.

"That's huge. Wow, that's great news," Astrid managed a smile, but I could tell she was exhausted.

Upstairs the baby was wailing uncontrollably, I could hear Hiccup trying to console his son, but it was to no aide.

"Cauir is really... loud," Fishlegs tried to nice politely.

"I've noticed," Astrid buried her head in her hands.

"Yeah, kids a screamer," Snotlout chuckled. "Hiccup! What are you doing to that kid!," he shouted up the stairs.

Fishlegs sighed," I... should probably head home. Heather is probably waiting for me," he stood.

"Yeah, yeah, me too," Snotlout joined in the opportunity to leave the house.

"Bye," Astrid said as they left.

Astrid sighed loudly," I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should get up there," she gestured to the stairs.

"Would you like some help?," I asked and she looked shocked.

"Uhm, I... I don't think anything will help," she let out a light laugh. "He's just being fussy."

"Perhaps that is true, but I am trained to deal with this."

Astrid stretched," Well, it couldn't hurt. Follow me," she went to the stairs.

"Xiir, im," I followed Astrid up the stairs and Xiir followed me. [Translation: Xiir, come.]

We reached the second floor and turned into the room on the left, inside Hiccup was holding a thrashing baby while trying to rock it in his arms.

"Sorry," he smiled," Cauir is not really wanting to sleep."

"Here," Astrid took him in her arms," but the baby's whole body shook with his cries. "Shh, shhh, it's okay. Shhh."

"Xiir," I turned to her. "Xott?" [Translation: Ready?]

Xiir responded by widening her stance and closing her eyes, she was absorbing energy.

I stepped closer to Astrid and she swung the baby to soothe him. I felt the energy around me, I felt the magic pooled with Xiir and let it flow into me, I closed my eyes and let it fill me. It felt so relaxing to feel the purity of the world swirling inside me, it was soothing like I was being filled by the stars in the sky. I opened my eyes and placed a hand on Cauir's head, he squirmed under my touch while his clenched fists punched the air.

"Qspo. Pee rez...xxc," I said softly, it was barely audible over his screams. [Translation: Calm. Sleep... Be still.]

Cauir's mouth closed and he fell silent.

I felt a smile tug on my lips, it felt so normal to be helping people again.

"Oh... what?," Astird said in disbelief.

"Nrest, what did you do?," Hiccup went to his wife's side.

"I helped him sleep."

"Is he okay?," Hiccup asked.

"Yes, just sleeping."

"Is... Is that magic going to hurt him?," Astrid asked.

"No, he is fine," I smiled to the sleeping baby in her arms.

Astrid fixed his blanket and then laid him down in his crib.

"That's... amazing," she turned to me. "You could charge top dollar for a talent like that."

I let out a light laugh," I suppose so."

"Uhm, thanks Nrest," Hiccup said.

"It is my honor. I feel as though you need the rest."

Astrid rubbed her face," Yeah."

"You should rest."

"Is that your professional opinion," Astrid joked, but said flatly. I could see now that she had no reason to be awake, her body was ready to collapse.

"Hiccup, grab her," I ordered.

Hiccup worried wrapped his arms around his wife," Astrid?"

"Hiccup, I'm fine," she tried to push him away. "I'm not going to fall, you can let me go."

"No he can't," I was by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Pee rez." [Translation: Sleep]

Astrid went limp in Hiccup's arms and he scooped her up before she crumpled to the floor.

"What... Nrest!"

"It is fine. She is just sleeping."

Hiccup picked her up and looked at me baffled. "Wh... why?"

"Your wife needs sleep to care for a child, Hiccup. She cannot function without rest."

Hiccup sucked in a breath," Nrest... I know you did this to be nice. But you can't go around putting people to sleep."

The smile fell from my face," I did this not to be kind. It was needed."

Hiccup walked past me with his wife in his arms," I know... but it's just not... not allowed?," I could sense Hiccup was feeling awkward and was unsure how to phrase his words. He walked across the hall and laid Astrid down in a large bed, which I assumed to theirs.

"She was about to fall to the floor from not sleeping," I stood in the doorway.

"Nrest, I'm not mad," Hiccup covered Astrid with a blanket. "I just don't want you to... to put someone else to sleep thinking... oh gosh... how do I say this?," he put his hands on his hips.

"Say nothing," I said turning away from him and descending the stairs.

"Nrest! Wait!"

Xiir followed me as I exited the house and so did Hiccup with Toothless following him.

"Nrest! Please, don't be mad," he got up to me.

I faced him," I am mad."

"Look," he paused. "It's not that I'm not grateful for helping Astrid get some sleep, I know she needs it. Cauir has been keeping her up and she definitely needs to sleep. I'm also thankful to you for helping Cauir, but I just need to make sure you won't put anyone else to sleep."

"Have I?"

Hiccup cocked his head," What?"

"As long as I have been a guest on your island, have I ever used my magic besides to help people?"

I saw a flash of guilt on his face as he hung his head for a moment.

I continued," So before you scold me for assisting you, you should think of my knowledge. I know what I am doing, you don't know what I am doing. I have been trained for this my entire life, I do nothing without the intent to help."

"I know that Nrest and I will be forever in your debt for all you have done for me. But you know my village is still not 100%... they aren't..."

"They do not accept me."

"No! Nrest that's not what I mean. They accept you, they think you are hero for saving Astrid's life, but they still don't understand you. You're different and new to them and they might not be as susceptible to your help like I am."

I know what he was saying, his people still feared my powers and what they would mean.

"I am not a fool, Hiccup," I relaxed the tense flex of my chest. "I would never use my powers on a member of your village without knowing it was wanted.I'm sorry helping Astrid upset you."

"I'm not upset, Nrest. I promise."

A moment of silence lingered between us befroe I spoke again.

"Hiccup, I may not be here long, but I do not want your people to fear me during my stay."

"They aren't scared of you..."

"They are."

Hiccup sighed," It just takes time or a huge spectacle for them to come around," He chuckled and patted Toothless on the back. "I mean, for Berk to accept dragons, Toothless had to save my life."

"I have already saved a life," I crossed my arms.

"I know," he cleared his throat. "This was just... a different way."

Now it was my turn to sigh," Well, I will leave you to your sleeping wife and child," I turned and walked down the path.

"Hey," Hiccup called to me and I turned back," Thank you, I mean it."

I turned and followed the path back through Berk and to my hut.


End file.
